Leyendas del Antiguo Berk
by Amai do
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots (algunos con continuación). Pulseras, joyas, reliquias, lugares, dragones, sentimientos, sucesos... todo está relacionado, todo tiene un principio y un final, un por y para qué; cada objeto tiene su leyenda, su historia que nunca se contó... hasta hoy. /HICCSTRID / Capítulo 5: Orgullo, Fuerza, Esperanza, Promesa, Victoria y Alegría
1. Las reliquias de un jefe I Armband

**Hola vikingos!**

Ya sé lo que están pensando… ¿otro fic de Amai?

Tengo lista larga en espera, pero la verdad esta idea la tengo desde el primer capítulo de Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón (para los que la han leído dicho fics)

Esta historia forma parte de mi saga de "Corazones" por lo que si no la han leído tal vez batallen en comprender muchos de los guiños que menciono, aunque pueden leer este fic sin problema alguno.

De momento no tengo cantidad de capítulos específicos para esta historia, sólo que hay algunos relatos sin contar en varios de mis fics, y me gustaría darles explicación, no necesariamente tienen continuación, son más bien un conjunto de one-shots. Otra cosa que deben saber es que la actualización será completamente irregular y el _Rated_ puede variar.

 **Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, uso los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 _Nota: Pequeña limonada Hiccstrid al inicio y al final del capítulo, no la considero fuerte, según yo es muy tierna._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ LEYENDAS DEL ANTIGUO BERK~**

 **Por** Amai do

.

.

 **Las reliquias de un jefe** Parte 1

 _ **Armband**_ **, La pulsera**

" **Un corazón de oro"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se amaban locamente.

Eran recién casados.

Eran apasionados.

Eran los jefes de una de las islas más prometedoras del archipiélago.

Eran jinetes experimentados.

Eran leales uno al otro y a toda su gente.

Hiccup y Astrid eran tantas cosas, pero en esa noche estrellada sólo eran un hombre y una mujer que disfrutaban de esas nuevas sensaciones que el matrimonio les permitía deleitar con total libertad.

El castaño puso sus manos sobre las de Astrid, a ambos lados de su cabeza, contra la dura y áspera tabla que fungía como cama.

La rubia gemía alto y fuerte entre cada envestida que su esposo le daba contra su cuerpo.

-Mi lady… mi mamá está en la otra habitación. –advirtió en un murmuro avergonzado, con respiración entrecortada.

Astrid sólo se mordió el labio, arqueó su espalda y lo miró, asintió molesta mientras le arañaba un poco sus hombros después de soltar sus manos. –Lo sé… lo siento.

Hiccup se detuvo un momento y se acomodó mejor. –No… no te disculpes. Yo apenas y puedo controlarme. –la besó con desesperación, acallando cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca. Con inexperiencia clara se voltearon, quedando Astrid encima de él, siguiendo así con breves y cortos movimientos irregulares al principio pero encontrando el ritmo perfecto poco después hasta que unos momentos más ambos sintieron que alcanzaban las nubes con las puntas de sus dedos para después caer en picada, juntos.

Con fuertes jadeos y un cansancio físico que no habían disfrutado con tanta pasión la rubia se dejó caer encima del sudoroso cuerpo de su amado, tratando de normalizar su respiración pero era una tarea casi imposible para ambos.

Hiccup aprovechó para abrazarla y acariciar su espalda de manera tan tierna, hasta que calmaron sus respiraciones y corazones para dar después oportunidad a suspiros relajados y laxos. Astrid se acomodó un poco mejor, colocando su rostro encima del pecho de Hiccup donde le hizo pequeños mimos con las yemas de sus dedos, causando ligeros escalofríos en él.

Habían sido semanas difíciles. Justo en la noche después de contraer nupcias Dagur y su armada berserker atacaron Berk y desde entonces que se habían dedicado a reparar las destrucciones que habían quedado, las reparaciones necesarias en todas las cabañas y sobretodo ese día que se iniciaba la reconstrucción de la estatua de Stoick, pues Dagur había dañado tanto.

Justo ese día habían terminado las reparaciones más importantes y relevantes de la isla, faltaban detalles más sencillos que podían arreglarse con menos esfuerzo y dedicación de ellos dos, por lo que todo Berk celebró con una cena en el Gran Salón y cuando terminaron de festejar Hiccup y Astrid decidieron continuar con su "fiesta privada" en su nuevo hogar.

Tres semanas de matrimonio y apenas habían podido tener esas noches de amor, las cuales eran casi contadas con la mano, incluso tuvieron que cancelar el viaje exprés de luna de miel que habían organizado, pero desde ese momento todo prometía que recuperarían el tiempo perdido.

-Hay que hacer esto más seguido, por favor. –comentó Astrid, abrazando más posesivamente a Hiccup, acurrucándose a su lado y apoyando su rostro sobre su sudoroso pecho.

-Sí. –coincidió después de darle un beso en la frente. –Espero que ahora que terminaron las reparaciones podamos invertir más tiempo en nosotros. Llegábamos tan cansados que ni buenas noches podíamos decir. –se quejó, haciendo un puchero, mientras le tomaba la mano libre para entrelazarla con la de ella

La rubia le sonrió, moviéndose un poco para verle a los ojos y acariciar su rostro. –Lo sé, eso espero también yo. Creo que pasábamos más tiempo juntos cuando éramos novios, pero… también la hemos pasado bien ahora, aunque hayan sido pocas veces, ¿verdad? –preguntó coqueta.

-Más que bien. –coincidió con una sonrisa picarona.

Siguieron abrazados por breves momentos hasta que Astrid movió su mano para acariciar el rostro de Hiccup.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado. – le repitió al acercarse y besarlo de nuevo.

Él correspondió y le acarició la mano por la muñeca. Algo llamó su atención, en especial porque no había nada, estaba sola.

Hiccup la cuestionó con la mirada al separar la unión de sus labios, ella entendió a lo que se refería.

-Descuida, está aquí. –informó, girándose un poco, extendiendo su mano hasta la mesita que estaba al lado del lecho en donde brillaba ese valioso objeto de oro bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. –Me la quite al acostarme, recuerda que el broche no embona bien, de hecho el medallón que me dio mi tía también le pasó lo mismo.

Hiccup conmemoró eso mismo de la noche de bodas. Tomó la pulsera y se la puso de nuevo alrededor de su mano.

-No te la quites. –pidió con ternura. –Es una conexión entre…

-Una conexión entre el jefe, la esposa del jefe y Berk. –interrumpió la rubia. –Ya me has contado que era de una leyenda o algo así.

El castaño la tapó con una sábana para después sonreírle.

-Sí… se supone que fue la primer reliquia que encontraron los primeros vikingos que llegaron aquí. El aquel entonces el jefe de la primer expedición llegó con sus vikingos a territorio hooligan, mi papá me contó que después de tantas leguas y días de viaje encontraron ese…

-Montículo de tierra. –simpatizó Astrid burlona por el concepto con el que Hiccup se refería a Berk.

-Sí. –tomó la mano de ella y observó detenidamente la pulsera nuevamente. –Sabes, mi abuelo nunca le dio esta pulsera a mi abuela.

-¿Hamish? –preguntó curiosa, acurrucándose más con su esposo.

-Sí, cuando mi padre me dio el brazalete me contó que su padre, mi abuelo, nunca le dio la pulsera a su esposa. No porque no la amara, sino porque no era el amor de su vida… que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

-No puedo creerlo. –dijo con asombro, apoyándose en su brazo. –¿Supiste de quién estaba enamorado?

-No, nunca. No lo conocí, y papá nunca me lo dijo. Supongo que no todos tienen la suerte de casarse con el amor de su vida.

-Sí, ni que lo digas. –susurró empezando a quedarse dormida. –Doy gracias por haber tenido esa suerte…

El castaño le acarició la mejilla y la contempló hasta que sus suspiros se volvieron completamente apacibles.

Hiccup miró de nuevo esa pulsera y de una manera tan extraña empatizó a todos los jefes que Berk había tenido. Tuvo mucha curiosidad por saber quiénes había forjado dicha alhaja, quien la había portado por primera vez, el por qué la habían hecho, y el significado verdadero de tal pulsera.

Entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa y se maravilló al verla dormir, él se colocó en una posición más cómoda también y empezó a acompañarla en el mundo de los sueños, sin siquiera imaginarse que la pulsera, el medallón burglar que Astrid tenía ahora en su poder y otro collar perdido en algún punto del archipiélago compartían una misma historia de origen.

.

.

Un par de horas después amaneció. En esa época del año la noche duraba poco, optimizando el día y con él las labores de trabajo. Así que como buen jefe despertó antes que su esposa, le dio un beso al verla tan tierna, aunque se olvidó de eso al notar que ella tenía su hacha debajo de la almohada y la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Mejor no la altero… -susurró para sí, saliendo de puntitas, aunque su prótesis hacía mucho ruido.

Salió de su hogar sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a ninguna de las damas que aún descansaban, encaminándose a la forja donde iba a hacer un trabajo especial.

-Buenos días, Gobber. –saludó muy animadamente el muchacho.

-Buenos días, jefe. ¡Qué alegre se te ve! –alzó las cejas, picaronamente. -¿Cómo te fue anoche con Astrid? Los vi muy melosos en el Gran Salón al terminar la cena.

Hiccup se ruborizó un poco y se hizo el desentendido.

-Este… la verdad es que vengo a… a reparar algo.

Dio media vuelta, cambió de tema y se dedicó a elegir uno broche, Gobber dejó de hacer lo que realizaba, tras burlarse de esa actitud burlona, le ayudó.

-¿Harás un collar?

-No, de hecho quiero reparar la cadena del medallón de Astrid y… también esta pulsera. –informó al mostrarla a su buen amigo.

Gobber abrió los ojos conmovido, recordando muchas anécdotas de sus amigos Stoick y Valka, e incluso de Hamish y la verdadera dueña del corazón del padre de su mejor amigo. –La pulsera… el armband. –susurró con nostalgia.

-¿Arm… qué?

-Armband, así se llama la pulsera, ¿Stoick no te dijo lo que significaba?

Hiccup negó curioso, intentado acomodar con las pinzas pequeñas el broche del medallón burglar de Astrid, dejando la pulsera de lado momentáneamente.

El herrero carcajeó. –Ese amigo mío. Tu abuelo nos contó que la pulsera representa un lazo o unión entre los jefes. Dos dragones que están unidos por Berk.

-Por eso tiene las cabezas de esos repitles. –susurró Hiccup, apreciando la alhaja.

-Se dice que hace cientos de años el primer jefe de Berk encontró la pulsera en esta tierra. Otros dicen que la traía con él y que se la dio a su hijo para que la entregara a su esposa como regalo del Morgingjölf. De alguna manera se cuenta que encontrar esto en Berk le dio suerte a los hooligans, y en realidad fue porque la pulsera la tuvo la esposa del nuevo jefe, ella fue quien tomó la decisión y la iniciativa de empezar con cultivos y crear cabañas para dejar de ser viajeros por el mar. Berk tomó forma gracias a esa jefa.

-Vaya, no sabía eso. –mencionó mientras seguía absorto en la cadena en reparación de su esposa.

-Lo vimos en clase de historia, pero tú andabas volando. –regañó, recordando los días de adolescente.

-Sí, lo siento. Me perdí de mucho. Pero… ¿de dónde viene la pulsera? Si alguien la encontró aquí se supone que ya estaba hecha. –preguntó escéptico.

Gobber se sentó para ayudar el muchacho con el broche que intentaba hacer.

-Pues, hay otra leyenda…

Hiccup lo animó a que continuara.

-Dice que era una valquiria que un vikingo encontró bañándose en un lago de una isla. Al haberla descubierto pero sobretodo al tomar sus prendas y alas ella podía ser su mujer, pero él no la forzó y la dejó libre. Tiempo después la valquiria regresó al lago, pero otro hombre la vio y él sí la obligó a casarse; según se dice que la riqueza acompaña a quien esté casado con una valquiria, por eso el vikingo oportunista no la dejó escapar.

Hiccup dejó de trabajar para escuchar las palabras de su mentor.

-Pero por varias jugarretas del destino, la valquiria y el primer vikingo se volvieron encontrar; de ellos surgió un bello e inocente amor durante varios meses, hasta que el esposo de la valquiria los encontró.

-¡Cuánta tragedia! –ironizó Hiccup, buscando unas pinzas para embonar el broche.

-Lo sé, continúo… fue tanto su odio y el temor por perder todo el oro y la fama que conseguía a través de la valquiria que intentó matar al vikingo enamorado, pero como ocurre en los mejores dramas, la bella valquiria se interpuso y quien terminó con la daga en el corazón fue ella.

Hiccup se compadeció, no tanto de la mujer, sino del vikingo al ver que el amor de su vida morir frente a él.

-El vikingo enamorado sufrió tanto que mató al esposo de la guerrera de Asgard, cegado por el odio y el dolor sacó la daga del cuerpo de ella. Pero su sorpresa fue que al sacarla de su cuerpo el corazón de ella se había convertido en oro puro.

-¿Oro? ¿Es en serio?

-Es una leyenda, Hiccup, cualquier cosa que se diga la gente la creerá, todo puede pasar… como decía el corazón se fundió y con el oro se completaron tres amuletos que el vikingo había forjado tiempo atrás.

-¿Tres?

Gobber asintió.

-La valquiria había tenido una hija con el hombre que la obligó a casarse, a ella el vikingo enamorado le dio el medallón de su madre después de sumergirlo en el oro y quedar bañado en dicho metal, ese fue un medallón para la hija de la valquiria, quien se dice que cuando fue mayor heredó la belleza inigualable de su madre y se convirtió en jefa de una tribu que seguramente desapareció con el paso del tiempo.

-Waaa, no sabía de la hija, por eso la valquiria no dejaba a su esposo.

-Sí, pocos sabían ese dato. –Gobber tomó su tarro de madera y le dio un sorbo, después se limpió el bigote limpiándose las gotas de bebida. –Hizo lo mismo con su propio collar, en el cual se dice que guardó un secreto, nunca nadie supo de qué trataba porque sólo su hijo tuvo acceso a él después cuando murió, fue como el emblema de su familia.

-¿Tuvo hijos?

-Sí, con el paso de los años ese vikingo se casó y tuvo una familia. Aunque… no te he dicho lo de la pulsera.

-Sí, por favor. Estoy esperando. –se impacientó el jefe, pues fue el origen de la charla.

Gobber carcajeó de nuevo al verlo tan ansioso.

-El vikingo tomó de la valquiria una pulsera que él le había regalado tiempo atrás, hizo lo mismo que con los collares y también la sumergió en el oro hirviendo de lo que quedó del corazón de su amada, y se formó ésta que tienes en tus manos. Con las pocas gotas de oro que sobraron, el vikingo las enterró en una parte de la isla donde se solían ver

-Vaya… entonces se supone que la pulsera está hecha de un corazón… -Hiccup puso un poco de cara de asco.

Gobber se volvió a reír.

-Se supone, pero de un corazón de oro. Pon atención en la forma de la pulsera dos dragones a punto de besarse, unidos por el broche que intentas arreglar. Se dice que cada uno de los pequeños dijes que tiene la pulsera cuenta la historia de quienes han tenido en sus manos está alhaja. Aunque sea mínimo detalle, cada jefe le agrega algo para dárselo a su esposa… o mujer que amen.

El castaño tomó la pulsera, la observó con detenimiento.

-¿Ha estado con las esposas de los jefes de Berk desde entonces?

-Sí, eso se cree. Algunos pensaron que el primer jefe fue quien se enamoró de esa Valquiria y trajo consigo el collar y la pulsera.

-¿Y dónde está el collar? –preguntó curioso.

Gobber se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no lo sé. No siempre puedo saber todo acerca de las leyendas que se cuentan. –se defendió, haciendo reír al muchacho.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Sabes cómo soy de curioso.

-Sí muchacho, te pareces a tu madre en eso. La leyenda cuenta que los dioses convirtieron el corazón de su valquiria en oro para que se quedara con su amado. Vieron con buen parecer lo que él hizo y de alguna manera, las personas que conocen la leyenda aseguran que algún día esos tres objetos se volverán a reunir, y cuando eso suceda, la bendición de los dioses recaerá en esa persona y en toda su descendencia.

-La bendición de los dioses… -susurró Hiccup, intrigado por la historia.

Hiccup trató de terminar nuevamente, pero en eso llegó Eret, irrumpiendo la amena plática.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Llegó el aviso que una redada de pesca se hunde, pescaron en la zona que habías dicho que no. –informó agitado.

-¿Por qué pescaron allí? Hay muchas rocas que dañan los barcos. –preguntó al ponerse de pie.

Eret se molestó por recordar la situación. -Pues, los gemelos…

-¡Eso lo explica todo!

El jefe observó el broche inconcluso de la pulsera y el del medallón de Astrid que casi estaban listos. Tendría que esperar ese broche.

-Anda jefe, ve. Yo termino el broche, ya prácticamente lo acabaste. Sólo falta que se enfríen. –animó el herrero.

Hiccup agradeció, se montó en Toothless y se retiró volando. –Vamos amigo, hay un lío que arreglar.

Gobber siguió embonando el gancho para sujetar el medallón, aunque algo le causó curiosidad. Era la textura de la base del medallón y la pulsera. Los tocó al mismo tiempo.

Los olfateó.

Incluso lamió sus dedos para probar el sabor del metal.

-Qué raro… -se extrañó. –La pulsera y el collar son de la misma calidad de oro.

El herrero no le dio tanta importancia hasta que terminó el broche. Una vez que lo hizo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, asombrado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¡ES EL MEDALLÓN DE LA VALQUIRIA Y LA PULSERA DE LA ESPOSA DEL JEFE!

Se carcajeó por la ironía. Tantos giros que dio el destino y volvió a unir los objetos.

Gobber se fijó que nadie lo estuviera mirando, porque descubrió algo más. Tomó los objetos y entró de nuevo a uno de los cuartos detrás de la armería. Buscó en uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño paquete. Con cuidado alcanzó el collar que Stoick le había dado y lo colocó con gentileza sobre la mesita de madera que estaba allí.

-El armband, el Krage y el Hewie… un mismo corazón, un corazón de oro que merece ser escuchado… -sonrió embobado por ver esas reliquias vikingas de Berk y manifestar que la leyenda era verdadera. –Si por mi fuera le daría el hewie a Hiccup ahora Stoick, pero tú mismo pediste que Axel se lo entregara cuando estuviese listo para ser el mejor jefe que puede llegar a ser, así que, algún día estos muchachos se enterarán de la verdad. Gobber tomó el "hewie" y lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa que selló justo como su antiguo amigo lo había solicitado.

Se limpió una lagrimilla y salió de la herrería, con el medallón de Astrid y la pulsera de ella también.

–En cuanto al Krage… el medallón burglar, el oro más puro del Archipiélago, claro… sí nació del mismo Asgard.

El herrero se rio por la irponía y las jugarretas del destino. Esos dos muchachos eran la descendencia de aquellos amantes, por fin ese corazón estaba completo.

Un par de horas después divisó a Hiccup que regresaba de la zona dañada de pesca y le entregó las alhajas.

-Gracias Gobber. Ahora ya no se le caerán a Astrid. –sonrió, agradecido mientras veía la joyería dorada.

-De nada, muchacho. Dile que no se quite la pulsera, debe estar con la jefa de Berk siempre. Hay maldiciones en Berk que dicen que si el verdadero amor del jefe no tiene esta pulsera, cae tristeza en la isla y en ellos también.

El castaño obedeció. –Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta.

Hiccup le ajustó la cola a Toothless para que empezara a volar y cumplir con los deberes como Alfa.

-Anda amiguito, tiempo libre de mí; ya me ayudaste mucho por hoy.

Mientras tanto él iría a prepararle algo especial a su esposa, pues le gustaba sorprenderla y estaba dispuesto a cumplir a promesa que se habían hecho la noche anterior acerca de invertir tiempo para ellos después de haberle dado prioridad a la reconstrucción de Berk.

.

.

.

Preparó una canasta con pocos alimentos, eso le hizo recordar la primera cita que tuvieron años atrás, poco después de que Astrid quedara ciega tras un accidente en la Orilla del Dragón. Caminó hasta la cala y dejó listo el lugar para después irla a buscar, sin embargo su sorpresa fue tal que vio a su lady bañándose en el lago.

Rio con ironía, pues recordó una vez que la encontró bañándose igual un par de años atrás, justo unas semanas antes de que formalizaran su relación. Se dio cuenta que su reacción no era igual a la de aquel entonces cuando se puso todo rojo y le aventó sus prendas para que se cambiara rápidamente; ahora era diferente.

Eran ellos dos, estaban casados y se amaban con locura juvenil.

Se acercó con sigilo y tomó la capucha de Astrid, esa misma que él le regaló cuando le pidió que se casara con él. La rubia, al escuchar un ruido diferente se tensó, estaba de espaldas y aunque llevaba un camisón holgado éste se pegó por todo su cuerpo, dejando apreciar sus curvas y atributos. Se agachó con cuidado tomó una roca del lago, pues era la única arma contra el visitante que tenía detrás de ella; se volteó de inmediato con intención de asustarlo, pero la asustada resultó ser ella al ver a su esposo parado a unos cuantos pasos de la orilla del laguito, sosteniendo su capucha.

-¿Segura que no eres na valquiria? –preguntó, admirado por su belleza.

La rubia le arrojó la piedra, aunque claro que sin la intención de pegarle. –Muy segura. Sólo soy una vikinga que acaba de casarse con el amor de su vida y descubrió que es heredera a una tribu extinta, también.

Hiccup rio por ese detalle. Astrid le guiñó un ojo y lo invitó a entrar en la cálida agua haciendo un pequeño ademán.

-¡Qué lástima! Si fueras una valquiria podría obligarte a casarte conmigo; ya que te descubrí bañándote y me quedé con tus ropas. –empezó a jugar, dejando la capa de lado para después empezar a desabrochar la propia y hacerle compañía a su lady.

-No me casaría a la fuerza bajo ninguna situación. –alardeó, impaciente de que Hiccup entrará, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos cuando él sólo se quedó con su ropa interior, ingresando el lago. –Además habría un problema…

-¿Cuál problema? –preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

-Que ya te mencioné que estoy casada.

-¿Eso qué?

-Amo a mi esposo y le soy fiel, además… él es demasiado guapo comparado contigo.

-¿Qué? –gritó Hiccup, fingiéndose ofendido.

-Sí, el jefe de Berk. ¿Lo has visto? De seguro tú también se enamoras de él. –bromeó, besando la punta de su nariz.

Hiccup negó divertido por las ocurrencias de su esposa.

-Astrid… -la regañó con ternura antes de besarla apasionadamente. –También te amo.

Hofferson rodeó al castaño con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y después, sin que Hiccup se lo esperara le dio un buen golpe en las costillas.

-Auch….

-Eso es por verme mientras me bañaba.

Hiccup se sobó su parte afectada. –Era inevitable, agradece que era yo, o si no alguien más te podía obligar a casarte.

Astrid se rio por la inocencia de su esposo. –Ya lo estoy, y así será siempre, pase lo que pase.

El castaño la besó inevitablemente.

Sin darse cuenta empezaron a acariciarse más de la cuenta, como si necesitaran sentir el cuerpo del otro. Se hundieron un poco más en el agua y se permitieron disfrutar de ese momento.

-Traje un poco de… comida para que… tuviéramos un rato especial aquí. –le dijo mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sujetándose de su espalda, e Hiccup la cargaba por los muslos.

-¿Qué más especial puede ser que esto? –preguntó al morderle un labio.

Hiccup pasó sus besos hacia su cuello húmedo, colando una mano debajo de la prenda que estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, así que la hundió de nuevo para tener más oportunidad de acariciarla por completo.

Astrid emitió un gemido ahogado mientras ella también le daba un mordisco en el hombro del castaño, siguieron varios minutos en ese juego previo a lo que ellos esperaban, hasta que se separaron un poco y se comunicaron con sus miradas. Los ojos de ambos reflejaron deseo, pasión y amor; sobretodo amor, mucho amor. No hicieron falta las palabras para decir lo que ambos necesitaban.

Astrid bajó los calzoncillos de Hiccup, la cual no supo entendió por qué se los puso y con su mirada le pidió que la tomara nuevamente.

El jefe le sonrió complaciente para realizar lo que había estado esperando todo el día.

.

.

.

.

 _La valquiria salió del agua y empezó sacudirse un poco. Caminó hasta donde había dejado sus plumas y ropajes y se asustó al ver que no estaban._

 _-No…-susurró, sabía lo que eso podía significar. Lo había escuchado de sus amigas_ _Olrun, Alvit y Svanhvit._

 _No quería que le pasara eso. Se sintió prisionera de inmediato. Ya no tendría su libertad._

 _-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó una ronca voz enfrente de ella. Alzó su mirada, con algo de pudor porque estaba desnuda aún y descubrió a un hombre. Castaño, de complexión fornida además de hermosos y cautivantes ojos verdes._

 _-Ladrón. –siseó la valquiria, tratando de taparse._

 _El hombre se quedó embelesado al ver la belleza de esa mujer. No era común y corriente, era más bella de lo que imaginó._

 _-No sabía que eran tuyas… -musitó el varón, completamente rojo por la pena, desviando la mirada._

 _Nissa se molestó e ingresó de nuevo al agua, pero no ayudaba mucho porque estaba cristalina._

 _-Es mi vestimenta. –reclamó molesta._

 _-Lo siento, aquí van. –las aventó al agua para que la chica las tomara, pero las atrapó antes de que tocaran el agua._

 _-¡No! –gritó desesperada. –No deben mojarse por ningún motivo._

 _El castaño se asustó por el grito que dio. La valquiria salió de inmediato y después de sacudirse el agua se colocó su vestido y sus alas._

 _El hombre se maravilló por la gracia en la que se movía y se cautivó en su larguísima cabellera rubia, sin mencionar la mirada azul de ella._

 _-¡Deja de verme! –le gritó, dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de vestirse. -¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto!_

 _-Lo… lo siento… pensé que eres mi…_

 _-¿Esposa?_

 _-Mi hermana. –aclaró. –No estoy casado. A veces le juego bromas a mi hermana. Dijo que se bañaría y… pensé en asustarla. Jamás te había visto._

 _Nissa se confundió un poco mientras terminaba de arreglarse._

 _-¿No sabes quién soy?_

 _-¿Debería?_

 _La rubia sonrió, así sería más fácil escapar._

 _-No, y es bueno que no lo sepas. –la valquiria estaba por emprender vuelo, le salpicó un poco de gotas de agua que rociaron de su cabellera rubia, aventadas con toda alevosía y ventaja. –Hasta nunca, mortal._

 _La valquiria empezó a volar ante la atónita mirada del hombre, se burló de él, sobretodo porque le regresó sus alas, si el vikingo lo hubiera querido, ella habría tenido que casarse con él._

 _Tocó su pecho, en busca de su medallón, la llave para entrar a Asgard, pero… no lo encontró. Se tocó con desesperación y un temor mayor la invadió porque no encontraba su más preciada reliquia._

 _Pensó que había caído al lago, y así fue. Miró hacia abajo y un pequeño destello parpadeó en la orilla del lago donde ella y Tamsin, su amiga, se habían bañado; sin embargo, el curioso hombre ya lo estaba tomando entre sus manos._

 _-¡No! ¡Ladrón! –masculló, regresando a la tierra._

 _El varón se asustó con tremendo susto. –Yo… yo no he hecho nada. Me encontré esto. –confesó, mostrando el gran medallón de oro, con extrañas runas grabadas en él._

 _Nissa trató de guardar la compostura. Se mordió el labio._

 _-Me pertenece, dámelo. –extendió su mano, suplicando por él._

 _El vikingo sonrió, sacaría provecho de eso._

 _-Pero yo lo encontré. ¿Por qué aseguras que es tuyo?_

 _La valquiria rubia se frustró. –Es… es un medallón, me lo dio mi padre. Es de oro sólido y tiene grabado mi nombre._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _La valquiria no quería decir, si hablaba él tendría poder sobre ella, indeliberadamente se convertiría en su mujer, y se había prometido a sí misma que jamás permitiría que fuera usada por nadie, menos por un mortal._

 _Por otra parte el vikingo dedujo su ambigüedad de decisión, pero ya era tarde, él ya había leído el nombre._

 _-No me quieres decir, no importa. Entonces no te lo daré. –presumió el collar ante sus ojos, moviéndolos de lado a lado._

 _La rubia se molestó, necesitaba el collar para irse, pero sin él no podría entrar._

 _-Me dijiste mortal y empezaste a volar, eso no es muy común en las islas que he visitado. Aunque… he escuchado historias. Relatos de vikingos que juran haber visto hermosas mujeres bañándose en los lagos, que tomaban sus vestimentas y las retenían así para casarse con ellas._

 _Nissa empezó a sudar en frío, asustada de que ese hombre le hiciera lo mismo._

 _-¿Eres una valquiria? –preguntó curioso, sin dejar de mirarla._

 _La señalada se rio de buena gana. –No, no soy una valquiria._

 _-Ah…_

 _-De hecho… -Nissa se acercó con aires de seducción. –Soy_ _ **LA**_ _valquiria. Favorita de Asgard, y la única capaz de hacer esto._

 _El hombre no supo más, porque sintió un golpe en su brazo._

 _-Esto es por tomar mis alas. –le dio una patada en las rodillas para que se cayera. –Y esto… es por todo lo demás. –tras decir eso le dio un puñetazo en el vientre de nuevo, para dejarlo sin aire._

 _El vikingo resopló con fuerza varias veces hasta que recobró la respiración, pero era demasiado tarde, porque la Valquiria ya había tomado su medallón y emprendido vuelo hacia las nubes._

 _El hombre sonrió embelesado al verla marcharse, recordando la inscripción en el medallón. -¡Qué Valquiria!... Nissa…_

.

Cuando terminaron de amarse salieron del lago y se recostaron sobre la manta que Hiccup había puesto para el dichoso picnic. Comieron algo y volvieron a descansar acostados, viendo cómo el cielo empezaba a tornarse naranja. Allí Hiccup aprovechó para darle la pulsera y colocarla con suavidad sobre su mano.

-No sé qué nos espera mi lady, pero confío en que podremos con lo que venga. Esta pulsera que tienes aquí representa un amor de dos personas que se amaron con todo el corazón, fue un sentimiento tan valioso que uno de ellos terminó incluso convertido en oro, ese mismo oro que ahora reposa en tu mano.

Al escuchar eso Astrid admiró y apreció más la belleza que ahora le pertenecía.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hiccup le contó las historias que Gobber le había compartido en la mañana. La rubia simpatizó por escuchar y por saber los antecedentes de esa pulsera y de las añadiduras que había tenido a manos de cada jefa de Berk.

-Vaya… la bendición de los dioses le espera a quien tenga los tres objetos. Lástima que tenemos sólo uno. –bromeó Astrid, recostada plenamente sobre Hiccup. Se había puesto la camisa de él mientras que el castaño se había dejado la ropa interior esperando que se secara, lo cual ya había ocurrido.

-Sí, de momento, pero ojalá algún día puedan reunirse, para que el corazón esté completo y la valquiria pueda seguir amando a ese vikingo. –empatizó el jefe, acariciando la cabeza de su lady.

Tras unos momentos de silencio el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Ya sé por qué el vikingo enamorado fundió el corazón de la amada y lo envolvió en su collar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Quería sentirla cerca de él. Que su corazón estuviere junto al suyo, y así escucharlo.

-¿Escuchar al corazón?

-Sí, escuchar la voz que realmente deseaba obedecer y seguir… el corazón de la persona que amaba. –simplificó. –Es lo que yo quiero también. Escucharte y disfrutar de tus ideas, planes y pensamientos para llevarlos a cabo. Tú eres mi corazón, no sé qué haría sin ti.

La rubia le dio un beso, Hiccup era tan tierno sin proponérselo.

-No quiero que te quites esa pulsera, nunca. Gobber dice que cosas malas pueden pasar si te la quitas. No creo mucho en eso, pero…

-No me la quitaré Hiccup. No porque crea en maldiciones o leyendas, sino porque me la diste tú. Porque me corresponde ahora y me debe de recordar la unión que tengo hacia ti y hacia Berk. De alguna manera me da mi lugar como tu esposa, consorte de la isla y… eso es un verdadero honor para mí. Espero hacer bien mi trabajo, funcionar bien como parte del equipo que somos.

Hiccup le acarició la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese gesto.

-Mereces mucho más que una pulsera, Astrid. Mereces el mundo entero, pero tienes que conformarte con este pescado parlanchín. –bromeó sin dejar de tocarla.

-No Hiccup. Sabes que no es así. Soy como soy por las circunstancias que he tenido que vivir. Créeme que no soy mejor que nadie ni nadie es mejor que yo. Somos personas y… todas somos valiosas. Admito que antes me creía superior pero, no tengo por qué hacerlo y menos ahora que sé que soy heredera a una tribu y jefa de Berk. –se encogió de hombros.

Hiccup se mordió el labio y la admiró de nuevo, enamorándose a cada segundo.

-¿Segura que no eres una valquiria? –preguntó sin creer a la mujer que tenía en frente, o mejor dicho encima de él.

-No, no que yo sepa. –mencionó con sarcasmo.

Volvieron a besarse, una manera tan íntima y tan intensa que ni ellos mismos podían entender.

Eran los descendientes de muchas personas que habían luchado y sufrido por estar juntos. Pocos de ellos lo lograron, pero ellos sería la disrupción, aunque el oro con el que el collar burglar de Astrid y la pulsera acarreaban una condenación, la cual, según las valquirias, se rompería hasta que el corazón estuviese de nuevo junto.

Sin que los jefes de la isla lo supieran o imaginaran, unos ojos grises los observaban desde los arbustos.

-Hay dos piezas, cuando consigan la tercera les daré la fortuna que había guardado para ti Nissa y para Mannet. –susurró la ninfa que veía a los jefes. –Por fin se reencontraron, después de tantos años. Una hija de la valquiria y un hijo del vikingo. Espero que esta vez ellos sí logren estar juntos.

A lo lejos escuchó que la llamaban y se giró para obedecer, escabulléndose entre la naturaleza para no ser vista.

-Tamsin te he estado buscando. –se quejó otra valquiria que apareció allí. -¿Qué ves?

-Tranquila, Medsky. Sentí que las reliquias del corazón de Nissa se unieron y vine a ver. –señaló a los enamorados mientras se besaban.

-¿Las tres partes? –preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, pero al parecer ya no están juntas… sólo fue por un momento.

-¿Y ellos? –preguntó Medsky, la pelirroja.

-Ellos tienen dos. Falta el hewie de Mannet. –comentó con emoción, empezando a marcharse para darles más privacidad a la joven pareja.

-Ese era mi favorito. –mencionó con nostalgia acompañando a Tamsin, la valquiria castaña.

-No importa eso. Mannet y Nissa nos dejaron esta misión. Cuando las tres reliquias se unan les daremos la gran dicha que ellos no pudieron disfrutar. –agregó la castaña, emprendiendo vuelo con sus alas de cisne.

-Aunque sólo funcionará si esa pareja escucha su propia voz, si escucha su corazón.

-Descuida, a cómo los vi. No tendrán problemas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará en el siguiente capi "Hewie: El emblema Hooligan, La mente y el corazón"**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Medio confuso esta primera parte de las leyendas. Digamos que es una especie de prólogo, al menos ya saben lo de la pulsera y lo que representa. En el siguiente explicaré el famoso hewie y porqué Gobber lo tenía. Para los que leen CEATC, seguramente recuerdan que el rey Axel entregó ese medallón a Hiccup por medio de una carta que Stoick le dejó.

Espero que les haya gustado/entretenido o desesperado más XD

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 20 de abril de 2017


	2. Las reliquias de un jefe II Hewie

**Hola, hola!, para celebrar el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada de dragones les dejo la segunda entrega de este conjunto de One-shots.**

 **Lo dedico a mi amiga Dragoviking porque ella fue la ganadora del Hewie en el concurso que organicé, así que aquí está explicación de tu collar, amiga.**

 **Cabe mencionar que esta entrega contiene muchas escenas del capi 44 de mi fic de CEATC, en realidad las escenas eran de este capi y saqué algunas para explicar un poco lo del Hewie en aquel fic, espero que les guste, aunque la explicación en sí se dará hasta la próxima entrega.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las reliquias de un jefe** Parte 2

 _ **Hewie**_ **, El emblema Hooligan**

" **La mente y el corazón"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día de quejas era uno de los más esperados por el pueblo, pero de los más tediosos para el jefe.

Horas y horas de escuchar reclamos y molestias que el dolor de cabeza podía llegar a ser insoportable, sin embargo, desde varias semanas atrás, el pueblo esperaba ese día que se había postergado debido a las reparaciones de la isla después del ataque de los berserkers porque a partir de ese momento y oficialmente el jefe no estaría solo al escuchar al pueblo, sino que lo acompañaría su esposa, la Lady Astrid en su nuevo y bonito trono.

Astrid resopló nerviosa, algo no muy común en ella, después de todo ese día marcaba un cambio en Berk y en su vida.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Hiccup al tomarle la mano y dirigirla al trono antes de que las puertas se abrieran para que la gente empezara a pasar.

La rubia asintió y tomó lugar en su nuevo espacio. Se colocó en una postura un poco más cómoda para que escuchar, incluso usó un cojín de respaldo que Valka le proporcionó, miró a su esposo y le sonrió confianzuda.

-Siempre. –respondió orgullosa.

Hiccup aprovechó y también se sentó a su lado, había una pequeña diferencia en los tronos, el de Hiccup era ligeramente más grande, pero el de Astrid tenía más ornamentos.

Hiccup dibujó una sonrisa, señaló a Fishlegs quien esperaba en la puerta para dar oportunidad a que las personas entraran.

Fue un día muy agotador la verdad, pero entre dos personas fue mucho más sencillo lidiar con las problemáticas; los vikingos que requerían de asesoría salían con una agradable sensación debido a que la preocupación de los jefes se notaba y se presentía.

-Muchas gracias, jefes. –la pareja de ancianos Valkirson hizo una pequeña reverencia, al ser más longevos tenían las tradiciones más arraigadas en Berk y a veces era más complicados convencerlos.

-No tienen nada qué agradecer. Revisaremos el techo de su casa mañana en la mañana. –simpatizó Astrid al escribir sus promesas y pendientes.

-Les prometemos que ya no entrará agua en las goteras. –aseguró Hiccup, coincidiendo con su esposa.

-¿Y cuánto costará reparar? –preguntó el anciano, preocupado, pues al ser más grande en edad no podía trabajar como de costumbre.

Los jefes se miraron, no habían considerado eso; tampoco podían hacerlo de a gratis porque simplemente debían darle cierta remuneración a los que trabajarían.

-¿Qué puede intercambiar? Recordemos que en Berk trabajamos más sencillamente con el trueque. –alentó Hiccup.

-Pues, las ovejas pero… las tenemos contadas para trabajar; y acabamos de trasquilarlas. –se apuró la mujer, apoyándose en su bastón.

-Entonces recomiendo que dé una porción de lana a los trabajadores que enviaremos, el trabajo es sencillo, no hará falta demasiado trueque, sería algo significativo. –apoyó Astrid, guiñándoles un ojo, al notar que la pareja era humilde en riqueza y corazón.

Los solicitantes agradecieron y entregaron una pequeña canasta a la jefa, como antigua tradición de darle algo al jefe como agradecimiento por escuchar su petición, aunque en esta ocasión había algo más de por medio.

-Es un pequeño detalle, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de darles nada por sus nupcias, es para su mesa, no es mucho pero…

-Es perfecto. –dijeron al unísono, sonriendo, recibiendo gustosos el regalo.

-Me encanta la miel, y el pan también. –simpatizó Hiccup, viendo de reojo dentro de la canasta, para después ponerla en la mesa donde otros vikingos habían dado pequeños pero significantes presentes como agradecimiento por escuchar sus palabras.

La pareja vio al matrimonio regente que destilaba amor y afecto entre ellos, del mismo modo que su responsabilidad como Jefes de la isla.

-Son una pareja hermosa, se nota su amor. –admiró la anciana, reconociendo no sólo el amor, sino que también el compromiso que tenían con Berk.

.

.

.

.

 _Muchos años atrás_

.

.

 _Las islas apenas empezaban a brotar de la superficie. La lava de los volcanes se enfriaba poco a poco y permitía que el suelo estuviera firme y fértil para poder ser habitado con el paso del tiempo._

 _Criaturas cuidaban de dichas creaciones naturales para prepararlas y que los hombres y las mujeres las reclamaran como suyas. Los pioneros iban de tierra en tierra hasta encontrar una que les satisficiera, por eso mismo, una vez que los hombres que empezaban a llamarse "vikingos" llegaban a las islas, las criaturas se marchaban y regresaban al Asgard._

 _Pero esa isla maravillosa aún no había sido descubierta por los vikingos. Era límpida de pie humano. Era tierra de dragones con espinas, de hermosos colores que disfrutaban verse en el reflejo de los lagos de la isla; aunque no eran los únicos que disfrutaban del agua cristalina, también lo hacían las aún desconocidas Valquirias._

 _Esas hermosas, fuertes y habilidosas guerreras se bañaban en los lagos, relajándose un poco mientras les fuese permitido estar allí._

 _-Regresaré a casa. –musitó una de las valquirias que terminaba de bañarse. –Creo que la isla está lista para que los vikingos la encuentren._

 _La otra valquiria de cabellos largos color oro bufó molesta. –Sí para que la encuentren, contaminen el agua, talen los árboles y empiecen a atacar los dragones que no les han hecho nada._

 _-Cálmate Nissa. –reprendió su compañera, empezando a vestirse. –Sabes que nuestra encomienda es preparar las islas. Es divertido estar aquí, pero nuestro lugar es en el Asgard, con los nuestros._

 _-Lo sé, Tamsin. Lo sé. Pero hay algo que me llama a quedarme, algo que me invita a estar aquí y a disfrutar de este lugar. –se sentó en una piedra, nostálgica por su pronta salida._

 _-Pues que nuestro señor no te escuche hablar así. De lo contrario puede quitarte las alas y tu don. –advirtió preocupada, exprimiendo su cabello._

 _Nissa suspiró. –Sí, también tienes razón en eso. Me daré un último baño y regresaré contigo. Adelántate si así lo deseas, iré en un rato más._

 _Tamsin, la de cabellera café y ojos verdes, asintió, se colocó sus alas de hermoso cisne y regresó a su lugar de origen._

 _-No tardes._

 _Nissa se zambulló nuevamente en el agua de ese lago, quería marcar recuerdos vívidos para conmemorar una vez que estuviera lejos de esa isla a la que le había tomado cariño y a la que le había dado tanto, además del secreto que ocultaba en lo más profundo de su interior terrenal, mismo secreto que probablemente sólo los más curiosos vikingos encontrarían._

 _Salió del agua y empezó a sacudirse un poco. Caminó hasta donde había dejado sus plumas y ropajes, pero se asustó al ver que no estaban._

 _-No…-susurró, sabía lo que eso podía significar. Lo había escuchado de sus amigas_ _Olrun, Alvit y Svanhvit._

 _No quería que le pasara eso. Se sintió prisionera de inmediato. Ya no tendría su libertad, ni su don; todo por ser descuidada._

 _-¿Buscas esto? –preguntó una voz enfrente de ella. Alzó su mirada, con algo de pudor porque estaba desnuda aún y descubrió a un hombre. Castaño, de complexión fornida además de hermosos y cautivantes ojos verdes._

 _Al dejarse impactar por esa mirada algo cambió en Nissa, cambió para siempre; y sin saberlo, fue sumamente feliz en ese momento._

.

.

.

.

Cuando las personas desalojaron el Gran Salón, Hiccup y Astrid se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y se estiraron un poco, bebieron algo de agua para refrescar sus gargantas secas y finalmente Astrid vio las anotaciones que había realizado durante el día.

-Hice una lista de prioridades a atender esta semana. Mírala y dime qué te parece. –pidió al extenderle el diario donde empezarían a recolectar la evidencia de cada sesión de quejas y peticiones.

El castaño agradeció el gesto, pero cerró el libro, lo puso cuidadosamente en atril más cercano y se aproximó a su esposa para después rodearla entre sus brazos.

-Confío ciegamente en ti, tienes más madera de jefe que yo. –le susurró bromista tras darle un dulce beso en su cuello.

-Sólo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, soy tu esposa y al jefa de Berk. Espero no decepcionarte.

-Jamás lo harás.

Ambos se mordieron los labios, a esperas de comenzar con un necesitado beso, después de toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin poderse siquiera tocar, estaban a punto de iniciar con esa apasionada sesión cuando escucharon que el Gran Salón se abrió de nueva cuenta.

Siguieron abrazados, pero no alcanzaron a besarse.

-¿Siempre nos van a interrumpir? –masculló Astrid, molesta, pues esas irrupciones parecían hechas a propósito, después de su boda habían tenido pocos momentos de intimidad.

-No, claro que no. Sólo en estas semanas, no creo que tengamos tan mala suerte. –pensó ingenuamente sin saber lo que les deparaba el destino. -¿Sí, qué se te ofrece Gobber?

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó el herrero al notar la posición de los jóvenes.

-No/sí. –respondieron al unísono, pero después se miraron nerviosamente entre ellos.

-¿En qué te podemos ayudar? –Hiccup se retiró un poco mientras se acercaba a su mentor.

El herrero sonrió por verlos, por ver a los hijos de sus amigos tan felices y realizados, si por él fuera le daría en ese mismo momento el encargo de Stoick, pero como su amigo había dejado claro cierta secuencia para que Hiccup obtuviera el Hewie, decidió obedecer y calmar los impulsos de su corazón.

-Un permiso, me gustaría salir de Berk por unos días. –dijo con reserva, tallándose el bigote.

-¿A… a dónde vas? –preguntó Hiccup, interesado.

-Pues… en realidad… voy a la isla sanadora. Me hacen falta hierbas para mi digestión, he estado estreñido durante una semana. –mintió tras escuchar sus tripas gruñir.

Los jefes se incomodaron un poco por la claridad de ideas del herrero.

Hiccup carraspeó. –Pues…adelante. Puedes ir, sólo recuerda que el archipiélago ha tenido algunos ataques, ve con Grump y si quieres que Fishlegs te acompañe para que te ayude a recolectar, o quien tú quieras. –otorgó el jefe.

-Lo importante es que vayas seguro. –finalizó Astrid.

Gobber sonrió, agradecido. –Partiré en la mañana, espero no tardar.

.

.

.

 _Asgard era indescriptible. No había testigos que pudieran plasmar en simples palabras lo que se vivía y disfrutaba a diario. Por lo que vivir allí era uno de los honores más grandes que puede haber, aunado a eso mismo, cada quien jugaba un papel importante en cada rincón._

 _Habían pasado días desde que Nissa había vuelto a su hogar. Todo era igual, excepto su corazón. Estaba intranquilo, alterado, como si algo le pareciera fuera de lo normal._

 _Se escabulló de todo y regresó a lo que era el lago donde había perdido el medallón. Quería volver a nadar en esa porción de agua que tanto le gustaba, y aunque lo negara con todo su ser, deseaba desesperadamente volver a ver a ese vikingo que la había hecho enfurecer al creer que se quedaría con sus alas._

 _La rutina fue la misma de siempre. Estaba bañándose y dejó a propósito sus vestimentas para que alguien las encontrara. Se hundió en el agua justo después de escuchar la pisadas de alguien._

 _Sonrió, era ese vikingo de seguro, quería fastidiarlo de nuevo como antes, ya que probablemente él había tenido el medallón. Cuando salió del agua para ver quién había tomado sus alas se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues no era el vikingo de los ojos verdes y mirada cálida, era otro hombre. Era atractivo, sí, pero tenía unos ojos negros como la noche que daban miedo, e incluso algunas cicatrices por su cuello. La piel de animal o dragón que cubría su cuerpo parecía ser fina y ni hablar de la gélida mirada con toque perverso que la observaba con malicia._

 _-Supongo que ya no ocuparás estas alas, según las leyendas y lo que se cuenta de las valquirias que se bañan en los lagos, ahora estarás destinada a ser mi mujer. –alardeó._

 _Nissa se asustó y temió por su vida. El hombre rompió en ese momento las hermosas alas de cisne, significando que era suya oficialmente, que no podría regresar a su hogar, que no podría volar; y por si fuera poco, tampoco encontró su medallón._

 _-Nunca te perdonaré esto. –masculló rabiosa. Su oportunidad de volver a Asgard se había terminado, su don seguramente ya no lo tenía y estaría obligada a estar con ese varón, era una de sus reglas más contundentes, mismas que cumpliría a pesar de su propia resistencia._

 _El vikingo sonrió altaneramente._

 _-Además… creo que la gran fortuna y bendición de los dioses recaerá en mí…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gobber se despidió de los jefes y dejó la herrería cerrada temporalmente, aunque Hiccup atendería medio día el local.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a la isla sanadora como le comunicó al jefe y a su esposa, se dirigió al sur, muy hacia el sur.

Tras un día de volar visualizó la capital de Luk Tuk, su destino secreto.

-Llegamos Grump, buen chico. Ahora, vayamos con Axel Riket, el Rey del Archipiélago, tenemos una de las últimas voluntades del jefe Stoick.

Tras pedirle un último movimiento al dragón, éste sobrevoló hasta la entrada de una de las construcciones más grandes de la isla.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Habían pasado años desde que Nissa se casó con ese hombre llamado Avind. Mentiría si dijera que su vida era terrible. En realidad no lo era tanto, sin embargo tampoco era feliz. Su esposo era algo "considerado" en ocasiones, pero vivía recordándole que ella era su "prisionera" o su "propiedad" e incluso algunas veces la llamaba "su esclava", y la verdad es que la mayoría de los que vivían en esa aldea conocían la historia de la valquiria, compadeciéndose en ocasiones por ella, pero admirando al vikingo que la forzó a ser suya._

 _Su matrimonio dio frutos de inmediato, tuvieron una bellísima hija a la que Nissa nombró Liv, porque según ella la pequeña era la única razón para vivir._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de ser ahora mortal, y tener la oportunidad de habitar en las tierras que ella misma ayudó a forjar, no era suficiente._

 _Viajaban de una isla a otra, buscando lugares más cómodos para vivir. Nómadas a fin de cuentas hasta que un día regresaron al lugar donde se conocieron, esa isla que tanto le gustaba a ella y en donde perdió su don, una isla de la cual desconocía el nombre oficial, pero que todos los viajeros la conocían como "Bog", debido a que la niebla los ocultaba bastante bien, aspecto que aprovechaban para usar ese lugar donde escondían motines que llegaban a tener._

 _A un par de semanas de llegar allí, para Nissa fue inevitable ir al lago, adoraba nadar allí, pero también era riesgoso. Como de costumbre pidió permiso a su esposo quien accedió, la pequeña Liv se quedó con unas amiguitas del pueblo quienes le enseñaban a coser y otro tipo de actividades femeninas en lo que ella aprovechó para ir a la cala._

 _Una vez que estuvo allí, intentó relajarse, se sumergió en el agua y trató de recordar la última vez que sonrió sin la necesidad de que fuera su hija la razón de tal gesto._

 _Lloró, lloró por no ser lo que estaba destinada a vivir._

 _Lloró por su hogar, por sus amigas, por no tener el valor de pedir ayuda, por haber regresado a ese lugar cuando sus amigas le habían advertido que no debía hacerlo._

 _Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua del lago y finalmente se diluyeron para ser parte de él. Prometió que no se tardaría, prometió que iría por su hija, su hija era la única razón que la mantenía con Arvind, de lo contrario se habría marchado en busca de una manera de volver a Asgard, pero aunque pudiera lograrlo, Liv no la acompañaría._

 _La impotencia la atiborraba de ansiedad cada que intentaba pensar en dejar a su esposo, pero su hija era como ancla a sus deseos, así que mejor se resignaba y trataba de estar conforme con lo que tenía._

 _Salió del agua, se secó y se quedó sentada, aún tenía una hora antes de regresar, por lo que intentaría relajarse un poco y permitirse pensar en otras cosas, hasta que escuchó unas pisadas venir de entre los altos arbustos._

 _Se enderezó para ver quién era, pues esa cala no era conocida, sin embargo vio un castaño embobado frente a ella._

 _-Yo te conozco… -exclamó el incrédulo vikingo._

 _Nissa se aturdió un poco. Ella lo reconoció en el primer momento en que lo vio._

 _-No, creo que no. –se defendió, incapaz de controlar lo que empezaba a sentir sólo con verlo._

 _-Sí. No olvidaría una valquiria como tú. –se encogió de hombros, acercándose con extrema confianza, sonriéndole amablemente. –Es más, después de verte bañándote hace algunos años regresé a esta misma cala y… me encontré esto. –sacó un medallón de entre sus ropas. –He vuelto una vez al mes desde entonces para tratar de encontrarte y dártelo._

 _Nissa emitió un grito ahogado. Ese era el medallón con el cual podía entrar a Asgard, pero vio que no era de oro como lo recordaba, ahora tanto el emblema como la cadena que lo rodeaba se estaba oxidando y pudriendo; significado que nunca más podría volver a su hogar y que ella ya no era considerada deidad, todo por el egoísmo de Arvind._

 _-¿Es tuyo, verdad?, dice Nissa, ¿así te llamas?_

 _-Sí… es mío. Gracias por regresarlo. –atónita extendió su temblorosa mano, incapaz de creer en la sinceridad de ese hombre._

 _El de ojos verdes le sonrió con confianza, entregándolo._

 _-De nada. Ese día que lo encontré vi también esta pluma de cisne, recuerdo que era de tus alas. –la entregó de igual manera al sacarla de un morral que llevaba._

 _Ese pequeño objeto inundó de sentimiento el corazón de Nissa. Ese hombre que tenía frente a ella era tan diferente al que le obligó a casarse con ella. Vio la bondad de él y sintió en su pecho algo nuevo, algo que no había experimentado nunca._

 _-Gracias… em… creo que desconozco tu nombre._

 _El vikingo sonrió y encogió sus hombros. –Mannet, me llamo Mannet Hewie Haddock._

 _Nissa sonrió encantada por conocerlo._

 _-Un placer._

 _-No mi lady, el placer es todo mío; además también te debo una disculpa, no debí verte bañándote hace años, ni tampoco ahora._

 _La rubia sonrió enternecida al ver cómo es que el varón se rascaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba graciosamente._

 _Cabe mencionar que esa no fue la única vez que se vieron. Desde ese momento ambos se hicieron grandes amigos, viéndose continuamente en esa cala en la que años atrás se conocieron._

 _Cada uno fue aprendiendo del otro hasta que se llegaron a enamorar. No era un amor pasional ni de deseo, era algo más profundo. No de esos en los que hay estabilidad, era por el contrario, era un sentimiento que los tenía locos, pero esa relación que hasta ese momento había sido pura e inocente debía terminar, pues ambos tenían responsabilidades; por un lado Mannet debía ir con los suyos a explorar nuevos territorios, aún no encontraban un lugar para quedarse y dejar de ser nómadas; por otro estaba Nissa que seguía siendo una mujer casada, sin mencionar la hija de la valquiria, la cual estaba en peligro inminente sin la protección de su madre._

 _Sin embargo cuando los primeros abrazos y tímidas caricias aparecieron inconscientemente y allí fue cuando la culpa los empezó a carcomer._

 _-Sí sabes que no es correcto esto, ¿verdad? –empezó Nissa, recargada en el tronco caído donde usualmente solían hablar. Había llegado el día que habían postergado por tantos y tantos meses, el día en que debían darle un nombre a esas charlas que disfrutaban con culpa. –Mi esposo me pregunta a dónde voy cada tercer día._

 _Mannet le besó la frente, habían pasado esos momentos en los que atravesaban cierto contacto físico._

 _-Pues no se siente mal._

 _-Lo sé, pero no es lo correcto; él puede tomar represalias contra Liv, sabes que ella es casi mi vida entera, no podría seguir viviendo si algo le pasa. –comentó angustiada._

 _-No hemos hecho nada malo, ¿o sí?_

 _Nissa se ruborizó, apartándose de su cálido abrazo._

 _-No, pero ese es el problema…_

 _Mannet alzó una ceja, confundido al notar que ella se ponía de pie, siguiéndola en el acto._

 _-No ha pasado nada. –coincidió la rubia, acariciando su cabello, mirando al piso, nerviosa. –El problema es que deseo que pase._

 _Mannet habría dicho la peor de las blasfemias si se hubiera sorprendido por lo que Nissa dijo. Sonrió galante, pero a la vez resignado._

 _Tanto el vikingo como la valquiria debían continuar con sus vidas y caminos, aunque algo dentro de ellos se rompiera._

 _-Sabes que respetaré tu matrimonio. –susurró Mannet al abrazar a la rubia. –Y a ti y a tu adorada hija._

 _Ésta asintió sobre su pecho._

 _-Y te amo más por eso, por ser como eres. Eres un gran líder, un gran hombre…–murmuró, sorprendiéndose porque era la primera vez que abiertamente le decía que lo amaba._

 _El ojiverde le acarició su espalda._

 _-Ojalá te hubiera obligado a casarte conmigo cuando te vi por primera vez. –bromeó ligeramente._

 _-Todo habría sido mejor. –murmuró al borde del llanto. Se aferró al pecho de él. –Pero… pese a todo el dolor de mi corazón, seguir con esto sólo nos dañara más. Debo cuidar a mi hija y tú… tú eres un explorador nato, debes seguir con tus expediciones; encontrar esa porción de tierra que tú y tu familia han buscado por tanto tiempo para que puedan habitar y fundar su isla._

 _-No quiero nada de eso sin ti. –le murmuró cerca de su oído. –No imagino un mundo sin ti._

 _Después de eso no hizo falta más sutilezas se miraron, se pidieron permiso y finalmente, después de meses de verse y de reconocer que se amaban, se besaron._

 _Un beso lento, tímido, lleno de miedo por la situación de la muchacha, pero rebosante de amor a la vez. Disfrutaron de cada caricia mientras durara. Intentaron guardar el máximo de recuerdos ante algo que probablemente no volvería a ocurrir._

 _Pero de repente la culpa representada en forma de la imagen de su esposo apareció en su mente; no fue lo que le preocupó, sino las represalias que podía tomar contra su hija._

 _Se separó abruptamente, empujando al castaño._

 _-¿Beso mal? –preguntó apurado._

 _Nissa ni tuvo tiempo de enternecerse por la actitud de su amado._

 _-No… no es eso… es… es Arvind; puede hacerle algo a Liv, no podría vivir con la culpa._

 _Mannet le tomó la mano, rogando que no se fuera, pero la rubia, pese a todos sus deseos se zafó con desesperación._

 _-Jamás dejaré de pensar en ti, pero tú mereces mucho más que este tipo de encuentros._

 _-No sabes lo feliz que me hacen._

 _-¡No es suficiente para ti! –gritó al borde del llanto. –Te haré daño, yo le debo lealtad a Arvind. Aunque lo odie por quitarme la libertad, estoy obligada a obedecerle, es uno de mis más sagrados códigos, y los estoy rompiendo por ti._

 _A cada palabra la rubia se iba alejando, empezaba a llorar y el vikingo se aferraba a la idea de no dejarla ir. Tardó años encontrarla de nuevo después de haberla visto por primera vez, no la dejaría escapar._

 _-Adiós Mannet. –la valquiria se despidió en un gritito ahogado, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Mannet la detuvo con la voz._

 _-¡No te vayas! –exclamó sin moverse de su lugar, pero misteriosamente la valquiria tampoco pudo hacerlo. Pensó que era la emoción, pero de repente una idea loca pasó por su corazón._

 _-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó aturdida, poniendo atención a las palabras. Era claro que no deseaba irse, pero tenía que hacerlo para honrar los lineamientos que le habían otorgado; sin embargo algo en la orden de Mannet le llamó la atención._

 _-No te vayas. –repitió, pero la valquiria ni siquiera pudo moverse, como si algo la obligara a obedecer._

 _-Mannet. –le llamó en voz baja, tratando de entender por qué debía quedarse y obedecer la indicación del castaño._

 _-No quiero que te vayas todavía. –repitió acercándose a ella sin entender porqué no se movía pese a toda la terquedad que había en ella._

 _Ambos se miraron con duda._

 _-Ordéname otra cosa. –pidió al empezar a emocionarse por notar ciertas reacciones involuntarias en ella misma._

 _El castaño alzó una ceja, curioso; pero volvió a repetir su petición._

 _-Vuelve conmigo. –pidió suplicante._

 _Una fuerza superior le hizo obedecer, regresar a los brazos abiertos de su amado y refugiarse en ellos._

 _-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Mannet al notar esa acción._

 _-Siento que debo obedecerte… -susurró sorprendida. –La lealtad que creía tener para Arvind, no le corresponde a él, sino a ti. Tú fuiste quien me vio primero al bañarme, tú fuiste quien se quedó mi medallón, tú, tú, tú… tú eres quien recogió una de mis plumas. –habló desesperadamente. –Tú eres quien… quien tiene autoridad sobre mí._

 _El castaño no podía creer lo que la valquiria rubia le decía, ¿sería cierto?_

 _-¿No estás mintiendo? ¿No sólo son tus ideas?_

 _La rubia negó con fuerza._

 _-No, no es así. Por eso no siento nada por Arvind, por eso me cuesta tanto obedecer, porque nada dentro de mí siente responsabilidad por él… por eso las bendiciones que le deben recaer a su vida son sólo las que le dan el resto de las personas que conocemos cuando él les cuenta nuestra historia, creen que de esa manera agradaran a los dioses. –dijo feliz de entender el rumbo que había tenido su vida. –Por eso cuando estaba en Asgard después de haberte visto no me sentía feliz, no me sentía completa, no me sentía bien, porque ese no era mi lugar, mi lugar estaba contigo, a tu lado. –dijo emocionada, acunando el rostro del joven, quien seguía impactado por el cambio tan radical._

 _-Eso significa que…_

 _-Significa que ante los dioses yo soy tuya, Mannet. Sólo tuya. –le susurró a punto de besarlo, sin embargo el castaño estaba como piedra, incrédulo completamente._

 _-¿Se… segura?_

 _Ella asintió con efusividad._

 _Mannet sólo sonrió feliz, trató de mirar hacia el cielo en busca de alguna señal que le negara lo contrario, pero el sol resplandeciente sólo le hacía sonreír y contagiarse de esa alegría que tenían por descubrir que sus destinos estaban entrelazados._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

En cuanto llegó a la isla escondió a Grump en el bosque. A pesar de que Axel sabía de los dragones, no era muy empático con las costumbres que Berk empezaba a implementar, debido a eso Gobber no quiso arriesgarse, después de todo el dragón no daría problemas, sólo dormiría.

Caminó por el centro de la capital, era vasta, grande y la increíble arquitectura de piedra no era comparada con lo rústico de Berk, se detuvo a admirar la forja e incluso anotó algunas ideas para remodelar su área de trabajo.

Prosiguió caminando hasta llegar a la fortaleza principal, donde se suponía debía estar el rey Axel Riket.

-¿Asunto? –lo detuvo un soldado en la entrada.

Gobber alzó una ceja, levantó una carta que tenía el sello del archipiélago. –Tengo una junta con el Rey Axel Riket. –declaró con el manifiesto.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, asintieron y le permitieron pasar por el puente.

Uno de los soldados lo dirigió hacia el interior de la fortaleza, pasando por la tirolesa hasta que llegaron una tipo sala de juntas, acogedora pero vigilada por varios soldados.

-Espere aquí, el rey ya fue avisado que llegó.

Gobber tomó asiento mientras esperaba al monarca. Decidió echar un vistazo más al morral que llevaba, hasta que las puertas se anunciaron la llegada del rey.

El herrero se puso de pie y realizó una corta reverencia.

-Su majestad.

El rey vikingo sonrió gustoso de saludar a un fiel súbdito.

-Me alegra que llegaras pronto, toma asiento. –invitó el rey. –En la última carta de Stoick me pedía que auxiliara a su hijo, el jefe Hiccup mientras que se adaptaba a su nuevo cargo, pero… en la última visita que hice a Berk, en la boda de él y Astrid me di cuenta que…

-Que no necesita ayuda. –irrumpió nostálgico. –Han pasado ocho meses desde mi amigo Stoick murió, yo también noté que no necesita ayuda para ser jefe.

-Pero aún así tendrá momentos de duda, cómo me hubiera gustado que mis hijos hubiesen sido así.

-Ellos murieron defendiendo al Archipiélago, debes estar orgullosos de ellos. –simpatizó el herrero.

-Lo estoy, pero… ahora sólo tengo a mi hija, no encuentro un prometido digno de ella, por un momento pensé que ella e Hiccup harían buena pareja pero después comprobé que realmente ama a su mujer. –se remordió por ese pensamiento fugaz.

-Sí, desde toda la vida. –se rio un poco por recordar todas las que esos muchachos pasaron.

-Son muy chicos, no saben de nada, no saben cómo ser buenos jefes. –recriminó.

-No, pero lo irán descubriendo, poco a poco ellos descubrirán lo que Stocik legó como mayor encomienda a un jefe: aprender a escuchar al corazón. –musitó de manera nostálgica, asegurando su reinado.

Al rey no le quedó más que acceder a las palabras de su visitante.

Gobber explicó cuál fue la encomienda que Stoick le dejó a él: animar a Hiccup en los momentos de dificultad, guiarlo para ser un buen jefe y entregarle ese Hewie, esas capas, esas cartas cuando él hubiese aprendido que un líder escucha a su pueblo, pero primero debe escuchar a su corazón.

.

.

.

 _La felicidad que les causó descubrir esa verdad los hizo recostarse sobre el pasto al lado de esa cala._

 _Los besos y las caricias ahora no eran nada pudorosas, por el contrario, eran apasionadas con un toque de ternura, pero urgidas y necesitadas conforme el beso incrementaba._

 _Nissa empezó a aflojar las ropas de Mannet, pero él, al sentir sus intenciones la detuvo._

 _-No… no Niss. –a penas y logró respirar, ofendiendo a la valquiria._

 _-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó dolida._

 _El castaño se enderezó y se sentó, tratando de normalizar su respiración._

 _-Los dioses saben que es lo que más deseo. –expresó sincero. –Pero quiero estar contigo de la manera correcta._

 _La deidad no comprendió._

 _-Ya lo soy, descubrimos que…_

 _-Descubriste que los dioses están de acuerdo con nuestra unión y que tu lealtad me pertenece, pero no eres mi esposa, sigues siendo de él._

 _-Jamás lo he sido. –reclamó molesta. -¿No lo entiendes? Yo… sólo soy tuya en corazón, si pueda cambiar el pasado..._

 _-Pero no podemos._

 _Los dos se quedaron pensativos, después de todo ella seguía siendo esposa de él._

 _-Me voy a divorciar. Si un papel es lo que deseas, te lo daré. Anularé este matrimonio para poder estar contigo. –susurró segura._

 _Mannet sonrió feliz, ella le demostraba la lealtad una y otra vez, pero le negó dulcemente._

 _-Si te divorcias, Arvind no dejará que vuelvas a ver a Liv, sé que ella es tu vida, no dejaré que sufras por esto._

 _Nissa volvió a recordar ese detalle._

 _-Mejor que ese matrimonio sólo sea entre tú y yo, nadie más sabrá, sólo los dioses y nosotros, más adelante elegiremos qué hacer._

 _Esa decisión bastó momentáneamente para ellos._

 _-Estaremos bien._

 _Nissa le asintió, aceptó sus palabras._

 _-¿Nos casamos ahora? –preguntó emocionada._

 _Mannet quiso decir que sí, pero sabía que ella merecía mucho más, así que una idea fugaz apareció en su cabeza._

 _-No, mañana al atardecer. Te traeré un presente, y también… será sencillo, pero…_

 _-Será más que suficiente._

 _._

.

.

La misión de Gobber terminó con el rey Axel, él volvió a Berk sin demorarse más de lo esperado.

Los días, semanas y meses transcurrieron con normalidad. Astrid se adaptó de inmediato a su nuevo rol como jefa y como comandante de la armada y las milicias de Berk, mientras que Hiccup seguía con su buen juicio para dirigir la isla.

-Bien, creo que eso fue todo por esta semana. Mañana es nuestro día de descanso y el lunes empezaremos con lo nuestro. –comentó Astrid al ponerse de pie y estirar un poco sus brazos. Esperaba que Hiccup le dijera algo pero seguía viendo un mapa de Berk. Se acercó colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, causándole un pequeño escalofrío.

-Mi lady, me asustaste. –se giró un poco para verla e incluso dejar que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas.

-Te decía que mañana es tú día de descanso y…

Hiccup se llevó una mano a la frente, completamente fastidiado.

-Quedé de ir a ver los avances en el nuevo puente. –se quejó. –Incluso dije que irías tú.

Astrid pensó en quejarse, había anotado esa visita para dos días después.

-La teníamos programada para el miércoles. –expresó molesta porque no le preguntaron. –Hiccup, recuerda que te ayudo con la logística de las acciones en Berk.

-Lo sé, Astrid. Lo sé, y en verdad haces un muy buen trabajo; pero vinieron y fue cuano fuiste a revisar a los centinelas…

-Está bien, babe. –Astrid le acunó el rostro, uniendo sus frentes.

-¿No te molesta? Habíamos quedado de estar en la cala. –recordó el jefe.

-Sí, es verdad, podríamos ir más tarde. No me molesta, sólo con una condición. –determinó la rubia.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó curioso.

-Que aceptes que te gusta ser el jefe de Berk. –susurró chiflada.

Hiccup la miró extrañado por tal petición.

-¿Qué?

La rubia le lanzó una mirada juguetona. –Ya lo oíste. Antes de que fueras nombrado vivías quejándote de cómo sería tu vida, incluso deseabas quedarte en la Orilla del Dragón para no tener responsabilidades, pero ahora que eres el líder de todos los hooligans, antepones al pueblo en muchas cosas, incluso antes de mí. –alzó una ceja, sin estar dispuesta a perder esa batalla.

-Astrid…

La jefa siguió sonriendo a la espera de su respuesta. Tras unos segundos de duelo visual, Hiccup suspiró y se rindió.

-Sí, me gusta ser el jefe, es como si una parte de mi corazón estuviera destinado a Berk. Es como si mi corazón estuviera dividido.

La rubia se mordió el labio, para ella, lo que había dicho el castaño había sido muy emocionante, así que no lo pensó más y lo besó con desesperación.

-Eso sólo te vuelve mejor persona. –la rubia palpó su pecho, animosa. –Te vuelve un gran jinete, un gran líder… y gran esposo. Sólo sigue escuchando ese corazón.

.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Mannet y Nissa se vieron en la cala donde se habían prometido encontrarse._

 _No había testigos._

 _No había nadie que oficiara esa unión._

 _Pero estaban ellos. Ellos mismos dijeron sus votos en presencia de la naturaleza y de los dioses._

 _-Tengo sólo una pequeña pulsera, la hice para ti. –se ruborizó. –Sé que un anillo sería muy obvio por tu matrimonio con Arvind y…_

 _-Un matrimonio que no es verdadero. –aclaró rápidamente, no le gustaba que pensara que sí lo era._

 _-Lo sé, pero no podemos evidenciarnos, no hasta que termine el bote donde Liv, tú y yo podremos irnos lejos de aquí, a otra isla._

 _Nissa le sonrió enternecida. –No necesito nada, estar juntos es más que suficiente. –le aseguró, sujetando fuertemente sus manos._

 _Pero Mannet no se quedó conforme, sacó de entre sus ropas la pulsera que estaba envuelta en un pedazo de tela ante la mirada emocionada de la valquiria, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca nadie le había regalado nada desinteresadamente._

 _-¿Has visto a los Nadders cuando se cortejan? –preguntó Mannet._

 _Nissa le negó, seguía absorta por la pulsera de hierro que le había colocado en su mano._

 _-Los Nadders vuelan juntos por varios días, se toman de las garras, hacen piruetas y si uno de los dos, la hembra o el macho, se sueltan es que sintieron que no eran el uno para el otro. –explicó mientras abrochaba la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca. –Estos dos dragones de tu pulsera van a estar unidos siempre. Tú eres uno y yo el otro, siempre será así, siempre seremos Mannet y Nissa, siempre._

 _La valquiria humedeció sus ojos, inconscientemente dejó caer dos lágrimas que cayeron en su mano._

 _Mágicamente, al instante, esas lágrimas se trasformaron en dos piedras brillantes._

 _-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Mannet anonadado._

 _-Ese es el don que me dieron. Cada valquiria posee un don, el mío es transformar mis lágrimas, o mis sentimientos en algo valioso. Mis lágrimas se convierten en joyas, el cabello que me llego a cortar se vuelven fibras de oro.. es una metáfora extraña. –se apenó._

 _Pero para Mannet sólo la hizo valorarla mucho más._

 _-Yo también traje algo para ti. –Nissa se separó un poco. Sacó de sus ropas su medallón y le entregó la cadena a él. –Sé que tienes una reliquia familiar, allí guardas diminutas cosas que te recuerdan tu esencia. –le entregó la cadena, poniéndola alrededor de su cuello junto a su colgante que el día de anterior Nissa había sacado de sus ropas sin que el joven se percatara de tal travesura. –No es mucho, pero es lo que se me ocurrió, tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención en ti._

 _Mannet acarició cada eslabón diminuto de la cadena. –Es perfecto, es justo lo que necesitaba._

 _El oro se sentía liso y se palpaba como si fuera de mucha calidad, y claro que lo era. –Trencé algunas fibras de mi cabello y se convirtieron en oro, es algo extraño pero…_

 _-Es perfecto, Nissa. Me encanta. Ahora podré colgar mi Hewie. –expresó alegre._

 _La rubia de cabellos largos le sonrió. –Sujetó el medallón y desenroscó la tapa como Mannet le había dicho. Al hacerlo sonrió por la plaquita lisa que estaba._

 _La sujetó y escribió en ella aquel consejo que siguió de ella misma "Sigue a tu corazón". La colocó con cuidado en el fondo, después acomodó las dos piedritas que se habían realizado de sus lágrimas (una azul y una roja). –Que nos representen a nosotros. –musitó mientras acomodaba el contenido. –Sé que haces muchas decisiones, por un lado estoy yo, sé que me amas, pero también sé que deseas ayudar a las personas de tu clan, eso me hace amarte y admirarte como nunca creí que sería posible; así que… Mannet Hewie Haddock, acepto ser tu esposa._

 _El mencionado sólo le sonrió feliz. –Encantado, y yo acepto ser tu esposo, Nissa Kragera Essen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que los dragones habían desaparecido de Berk. Astrid se encontraba dirigiendo la isla, pero debido a su estado tenía que descansar en ciertos momentos del día.

Recordó con amor cada experiencia que vivió al lado de Hiccup, y de los dragones, en especial las decenas de promesas que se hicieron uno al otro la última noche que estuvieron juntos, sobretodo esa reliquia que sujetaba fuertemente para recordar lo que Hiccup le había dicho.  
Valka le dijo que era un Hewie, y estuvo mucho tiempo observándolo, hasta que la curiosidad despertó con la palabra "misterio" que Valka le había comentado.

Observó el medallón, esperando que le compartiera algo que le mantuviera la esperanza quería recordar cada aspecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin embargo tras analizarlo cuidadosamente sonrió con un brillo en su mirada.

Una idea fugaz, pero que si hilaba todas las señales que había escuchado y que Stoick le dijo en la carta, tal vez podrían tener sentido.

-Ya vi de qué se trata. -expresó para sí misma, tomando el medallón y también la pulsera que Hiccup le había dado antes de casarse.

Los colocó sobre la mesita que Hiccup había usado como escritorio y empezó a analizar la idea que le había dado el famoso Hewie.

La pulsera, o Armband como recientemente se había enterado que se llamaba tenía dos cabezas de dragón que se unían. Con cuidado se la quitó y observó una de las cabezas, notó que en la boca tenía un pequeño, en realidad imperceptible piquito, aunque parecía ser la parte de un broche.

Por alguna razón le recordaba un pequeño orificio en el medallón. Como si se tratara de una travesura los embonó, viendo que cabía perfectamente uno en el otro.

Trató de girar la pulsera pero estaba fija, no podía dar vuelta sobre su propio eje, estaba por desistir cuando notó que no era una llave, sino un complemento. La pulsera era el complemento del Hewie que ahora reposaba en sus manos.

Tomó la pulsera del otro extremo y la movió hacia el lado contrario como si de unas manecillas se trataran viendo a la perfección que el margen del medallón empezaba a dar vuelta como si se desenroscara.

Dio una vuelta, y otra, y otra más.

Y de repente esa reliquia se abrió. Con cuidado movió la rosquilla que había salido. En su lugar quedó una fina capa traslúcida que le recordó al ámbar del canto mortal que cubría el pequeño círculo, con dos piedras brillantes, una azul y una roja que le recordaron la esencia de ella y de Hiccup, porque extrañamente eran sus colores. Había un par de miniaturas más a las que no les prestó tanta atención, porque estaba concentrada en lo que decía la placa en el fondo de ese "hewie" que acababa de conocer. Sonrió cuando leyó ese simple y hermoso consejo.

Ese era el mensaje de un jefe a otro.  
-Sigue a tu corazón... -leyó en un susurró. Acarició su abultado vientre y soltó una lágrima que llegó hasta ese relicario. -¿Quién habrá fabricado tal reliquia? –musitó tenuemente mientras admiraba sus posesiones y añoraba el medallón que le dio a Hiccup cuando se separaron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Medio raro el final, pero esto de las reliquias se termina de explicar en el próximo capítulo, espero, para así pasar a otros objetos que andan por mi cabeza y mis fics.

¿Vieron el capi 2 de la nueva temporada 5 de dragones? LES JURO QUE ESTABA IMPRESIONADA POR LO DEL COLLAR QUE HICCUP LE DIO A ASTRID, justo como en mis fics, esa coincidencia me encantó.

En fin, gracias por leer y seguir este universo de dragones que me he creado a lo largo del tiempo.

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 1 de septiembre de 2017


	3. Las reliquias de un jefe III Krage

Con ustedes la penúltima parte de esta mini saga "Las reliquias del jefe"

Aquí se explica el significado del "Krage" que es el medallón Burglar que tiene Astrid, el que según mi historia ella lo recibe el día de su boda y que perteneció a su madre. Este capítulo está ubicado mucho tiempo después, incluso de mi fic que aún no escribo ni sé cuándo pueda empezar a escribir o si escribiré algún día **"C** **ó** **mo Seguir a tu Coraz** **ó** **n** **"** , espero no sea muy lioso, si tienen dudas, pueden preguntar todo lo que necesiten, además de una revelación y secreto que muy pocas personas conocían y que sólo una adivinó.

 **Advertencia 1: Se habla acerca de una violación.**

 **Advertencia 2: Si no te gustan los spoilers de mi universo, te recomiendo NO leer este capítulo.**

.

.

 **Las reliquias de un jefe**

Parte III

 **El Krage:** El corazón de una madre

.

.

 _Entró a la cabaña sigilosamente despu_ _é_ _s de haber tenido su boda. La verdad es que ellos decidieron mantener todo en secreto y que sólo quedara entre ellos dos ese dulce momento en el que hab_ _í_ _an compartido todo el amor y la pasi_ _ó_ _n que sent_ _í_ _an el uno por el otro._

 _Sabía que Arvind estaba en casa de algunos de sus compañeros presumiendo las riquezas que según él le correspondían por agrado de los dioses, pero ahora estaba consiente que esas riquezas no venían de Asgard ni de otra deidad, sino de las mentiras que ella misma propició._

 _Sabía también que Liv ya estaba dormidita a esas altas horas de la noche, pero aun así decidió entrar a la habitación y acariciar su cabello rubio aunque fuera por pocos minutos y deleitarse con ella, quizá era lo único bueno de su "matrimonio" con Arvind._

 _-Dentro de poco vamos a irnos, Liv. –susurró mientras le daba un beso en su frente. La arropó, pues la noche pintaba para ser fría._

 _Nissa se encontraba muy feliz. Se había casado, y no sólo eso, había consumado no el matrimonio, sino el amor que le sentía a Mannet. Nada podría borrar eso._

 _Tenía una sonrisa que le acompañó todo el camino a casa, incluso tenía un fuerte palpitar regocijante que no le permitía calmarse. Seguía sintiendo el ardor de sus labios y todo el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Sus extremidades le dolían, pero más que dolor era una agradable sensación de cansancio que experimentó después de entregarse a Mannet._

 _Pero pese a lo que su corazón le decía, tenía muy claro que debía seguir con su rutina, no podía permitir que nadie sospechara, o mejor dicho, no podía permitir que Arvind sospechara de más._

 _Respiró profundo, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero la verdad es que le era muy difícil tratar de olvidar todos los besos y caricias con las que había sido tratada, pues la verdad es que la había acariciado como una de las cosas más delicadas que podía existir. Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar de una manera tan excitante que nunca imaginó._

 _Sin embargo, la mente le ganó a la partida y decidió que debía seguir así, al menos hasta la semana entrante donde volvería a ver a su esposo en la cala a la que acostumbraban._

 _Para Arvind, los meses siguientes no pasaron desapercibidos que Nissa ya ni lo podía ver. Mientras desviaba la mirada la veía sonreír, pero en cuanto se observaban, sus gestos se desfiguraban, cambiando de nuevo con ver a Liv._

 _Eso no le gustaba para nada, los pobladores le daban regalos y oro debido a la gran cantidad de creyentes acerca del estado de la valquiria, pero eso ya era historia vieja, lo cual había degradado un poco la efusividad o frecuencia con la que esos habitantes le daban presentes; la única opción que se le ocurría era realizar otra gran hazaña para volver a impactar a esos hombres y retomar su puesto como el más aclamado, además de cierto descubrimiento que había mantenido a la valquiria junto a él._

 _-Saldré a una excursión. –le mencionó abruptamente un día mientras aventaba su tarro para que la valquiria le pusiera más hidromiel._

 _Nissa dejó de tomar un té que se había preparado, a penas logrando controlar su efusividad por la noticia, inmediatamente brotó una idea y la posibilidad de aprovechar ese tiempo para salir._

 _-¿A…a dónde irás?_

 _-¿Te importa en realidad?_

 _-Es curiosidad, Arvind. –masculló, sirviendo de mala gana mientras ella se levantaba de su lugar en la mesa._

 _-No sé, a donde las corrientes nos lleven. –se puso de pie en eso, acercándose a la mujer quien empezaba a recoger los platos sucios de la cena. –Tardaré algunas semanas. –intentó seducirla vanamente. -Pero antes… puedes darme una despedida. Hace tiempo que no hacemos el…_

 _La rubia se tensó, estaba algo mareada, apartándose de inmediato antes de que él siguiera susurrando en su oído._

 _-No es un buen momento. –se excusó fastidiada. –Cosas de mujeres._

 _El castaño se molestó._

 _-Al parecer ya no es un momento nunca. –se burló. –Eres mi esposa y tienes obligaciones conmigo. –la jaló del brazo. –Es hora de que me des un hijo._

 _-Tenemos a Liv._

 _-Quiero un hijo, un varón. Una mujer no sirve de mucho a menos que la venda a un hombre rico que sólo la use para abrirle las piernas._

 _Ese comentario aterró a la muchacha._

 _-Es tu hija, ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices!_

 _-Claro que sí. Y tú debes tener idea de cuál es tú lugar. –cuando terminó de hablar le dio un golpe fortísimo en la mejilla. Provocando que ella cayera directo a suelo terroso de la carpa donde vivían._

 _-Suéltame. –le ordenó._

 _-Eres mi valquiria, mi esposa, MI mujer. Por mandato divino debes estar conmigo, así que abre las piernas y coopera, o sino a las malas será. –amenazó mientras se aflojaba las ropas de la rubia y de él mismo._

 _Nissa estaba a punto de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo pues si lo hacía él se daría cuenta de uno de sus dones, pero también estaba asustada y decepcionada de sí misma por obedecerle, no entendía por qué le obedecía si ella tenía bien claro que no le pertenecía a ese vil hombre._

 _De una forma incomprensible para ella, cedió. Dejó de luchar con ahínco y fue perdiendo fuerza, además, ella no_ _ **podía**_ _ni_ _ **debía**_ _hacer más esfuerzo del necesario._

 _-Más vale que te calles, o permitiré que otros hombres hagan esto mismo contigo y con tu hija. –amenazó con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano._

 _Esa fibra sensible de toda mujer fue tocada por Arvind._

 _A su hija la cuidaría._

 _Con uñas y dientes_

 _Protegería y mataría de ser necesario._

 _-No, a ella… no. –alcanzó a susurrar con la poca voluntad que tenía._

 _Pero eso sólo hizo en Arvind despertar un deseo completamente irracional y le pegó tan fuerte que la noqueó._

 _Por más objeción que ella puso._

 _Por más golpes que ella dio._

 _Nada importó. No le importaron los gritos ni los reproches que ella expuso, ni tampoco todo el rechazo que trataba de menguar con cada golpe que le propinaba._

 _-Ese polvo que te puse en tu bebida sí que funcionó… -susurró mientras lograba su objetivo._

 _Esa noche él fue un cobarde porque la tomó por la fuerza._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La pequeña rubia estaba feliz mirando mientras su madre se terminaba de arreglar para la fiesta que esa noche habría en Berk.

Le gustaba ver su largo cabello y la trenza gruesa que se formaba mientras ella lo peinaba despacio.

Además la diadema única que la caracterizaba de las demás vikingas en la isla.

Se bajó de la cama matrimonial y fue hasta uno de los percheros donde jaló una capa, la capa de reina que le gustaba sentir por lo suave que era, misma con la que la abrigaron de pequeña.

-Aquí tienes mami. –la entregó a la dueña de tal prenda.

La mujer le sonrió con ternura, agachándose un poco. –Gracias Siri…

La niña sonrió feliz por ayudar a su progenitora a arreglarse para el evento que habría más tarde.

-¿Tú ya estás lista? –preguntó mientras ajustaba la capa y la caperuza a sus hombreras.

La pequeña asintió efusiva, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Abuelita Valka me ayudó. –informó orgullosa mientras mostraba el vestido que portaba además de las trenzas que se enroscaban en su cabello formando una mayor que caía grácilmente sobre su hombro.

Astrid sonrió por el amor que la niña le demostraba a la madre de Hiccup.

-Me alegra.

-Pero… -la niña puso gesto de apurada. –Quería pedirte algo.

-Sí, dime, hijita. –simpatizó la jarl de Berk al ponerse frente a ella.

-Pues, verás. Mi abuela me dijo que hoy es un día especial, que celebramos muchos años desde que Berk nació y desde que _Bug_ _Boglar_ regresó al mapa del archipiélago…

Astrid negó con su cabeza, sería difícil explicar eso de que la isla no nació de un huevo de dragón o gallina gigante como Tuffnut le dijo y que decía mal el nombre de la isla Bog Burglar.

-Y mi _tíabuela_ Gylda dijo que tú usarás joyas de Berk porque eres la reina de Berk.

La jefa achicó la mirada tratando de comprender el punto al que su pequeña hija quería llegar.

-Así es.

-¿Me puedes prestar una?

Esa petición la sacó de ruta un poco.

-¿Una joya?

-Una de las reliquias que tú y mi papi tienen. –explicó con algo de temor, pero con ojitos soñadores. –Mami, quiero sentir que soy parte de Berk.

La jefa resopló enternecida por su hijita de seis años, la cargó y la puso sobre sus piernas.

-Mi princesa, claro que eres parte de Berk. Eres una heredera, una de los herederos a Berk y a Bog Burglar, en especial a Bog Burglar por ser mujer.

-Lo sé, pero… quería algo que fuera mío. Tú tienes tu medallón de Nadder y la pulsera, mi papá su **hewie** …

Astrid sonrió por lo observadora que era su hija y por escuchar las historias y leyendas que le antecedían.

-Un día recibirás tu reliquia, Siri, ya te lo he explicado. –la interrumpió. –Además no eres la _única_ que recibirá una de las reliquias… -sonrió, acariciando su cabecita. –Algún día te daré mi **Krage**. Pero… mientras tanto puedes usar algo esta noche, siempre y cuando prometas cuidarlo.

La princesa de Berk sonrió, con ojos soñadores brincó de alegría abrazó a su madre por la cintura.

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo prometo. Cuidaré de cualquier reliquia, de la que sea que pueda usar.

Astrid la dejó sobre la cama y fue a su tocador donde tenía su alhajero, el mismo que recibió de los jefes de Escalofrío el día de su boda.

-Elige la que quieras.

Siriana se puso feliz y lo abrió con cuidado.

-¡Tienes muchas! –se asombró al notar que la cajita estaba repleta de collares, medallones, aretes, anillos y broches.

Los sacó todos y empezó a verlos uno por uno, pero los descartaba en seguida.

-¿Cuál es este? –preguntó Siri mientras mostraba el collar que acababa de elegir.

-Ese se llama " _ **beskytte**_ ", es un amuleto que cuida a las que esperan un bebé. Lo usé cuando estaba embarazada.

-¿Te lo dio mi papá? –preguntó curiosa mientras lo hacía sonar.

-No, ese me lo dio la jefa de Kogeorns. La mamá de Akito. Lo he pasado a otras mujeres que van a ser mamás, pero terminaban por regresármelo nuevamente a mí. Cuando conozca a otra que vaya a tener un hijo se lo daré para que su bebé esté cuidado, también es como un amuleto que cuida a los niños mientras crecen.

Siri lo dejó en donde estaba, después tomó otro más.

-¿Qué me dices de éste?

Astrid sonrió con nostalgia. –Se llama " _ **Alltid**_ ", significa _siempre._

-Se parece a tu nombre y al de Altid. –señaló sonriente por ese descubrimiento.

-Sí, éste sí lo hizo tu padre y también la idea del nombre, aunque el nombre se lo pusimos después de que me lo dio… mucho después de hecho. Me lo regaló cuando me pidió que fuera su novia. –le contó superficialmente mientras la niña veía cómo lo luciría en ella, pero no estaba muy convenida.

-Debió ser romántico. –ensoñó la vivencia de sus padres.

La mujer sintió un recuerdo amargo porque aunque había sido muy romántico, ella lo regresó de una manera cruel debido a un chantaje que vivía. –Lo fue, cuando me lo dio.

Essen volvió a poner atención, hasta que hubo uno que pocas veces veía.

-¿Qué hay de éste?

La jefa sonrió feliz de que preguntara por ese medallón. –Siri… este collar me lo regaló tu papi como obsequio de compromiso. Lo hizo tu abuelo Stoick para tu abuelita Valka, él se lo dio a tu papá para que me lo regalara a mí.

-Es bonito. –lo admiró con ojitos soñadores.

-Sí.

La rubita en esta ocasión tomó el que más le gustaba, el que sólo veía en los momentos más importantes de Berk o cuando había visitas como el rey Bruce y la reina Amarani.

-¿Qué me dices de éste?

Un orgullo creciente se apoderó de las memorias de Astrid.

-Este collar tiene la cabeza de un dragón en un extremo y la cola en el otro. Se coloca así… -la rubia se lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Me lo regaló tu papá como… -no sabía si decirle que era el regalo de la mañana porque empezaría a preguntar sobre qué era el regalo de la mañana y esa era una plática que tendría para después _mucho después_. –Me lo dio como regalo de bodas. Es hecho de oro puro, y debajo de la cabeza dice esto…

La niña se fijó. –A…altid…sa…sa…sammen. _**Alltid**_ _ **sammen**_.

-Tu papá se lo escribió. –dijo Astrid, orgullosa.

La rubita puso cara de desagrado. –Papi no es bueno con los nombres, ¿verdad?

La jefa rio de buena gana. –No, es muy malo. Al principio le puso a Alltid 2.

-¿Y qué significa?

-… siempre juntos. –recordó el día en que se lo entregó en medio de todo Berk bajo la promesa de reconocerla como igual en el gobierno berkiano.

La niña estaba feliz de conocer la historia de sus padres, pero…

-Ninguno es para mí. –reclamó triste.

Algo que Astrid odiaba era que sus hijos estuvieran tristes, así que se quitó el Krage y se lo puso a su pequeña, aunque le dio dos vueltas debido a lo largo de la cadena.

-Este es tuyo. –reconoció indignada.

-Siri, todos son míos… por ahora. Pero algún día éste te pertenecerá a ti si así decides ser la jefa de Bog Burglar. Este medallón esconde un secreto.

-¿Cuál es el secreto? –habló en voz bajita.

La rubia le sonrió. –Ese lo tienes que descubrir tú.

-No se vale, dime por favor mami.

La rubia rio divertida por su hija. –Siri, yo no lo entendí por completo hasta que me convertí en mamá.

.

.

.

.

 _El resto de la semana fue un martirio para Nissa._

 _Arvind ya no la volvió a tocar, pero la amenazó con su regreso de la exploración, aunque descubrió unos polvos que él hizo, los cuales la obligaban a obedecer, claro que ese conocimiento la hizo enfurecer más porque detectó que era una de las razones por las que se quedaba con él, de cierta forma la tenía sometida y había desarrollado cierta dependencia con él. Y lo que era peor, algo que no se había imaginado ocurrió._

 _Ese día fue a la cala donde ella esperaba ver a Mannet._

 _-Viniste. –susurro él después de abrazarla._

 _-Sí. –susurró con la cabeza baja, sin voltear a verlo._

 _-¿Qué sucede?, pensé que vendríamos más veces a la semana, pero… –el muchacho siguió hablando pero le pareció extraño que ella no lo veía como acostumbraban. -¿Qué tienes?_

 _-Nada._

 _-Nissa…_

 _La muchacha volteó y lo encaró. Mannet por su parte logro ver por primera vez las marcas de los golpes, que ya estaban mucho más tenues._

 _-¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó rabioso._

 _La chica se mantuvo callada._

 _-Le permití que lo hiciera, me dio algo para obedecerlo…_

 _Haddock estaba furioso. –Ahora mismo iré a matarlo._

 _-No está. –informó. –Se fue de exploración. Por eso pude venir._

 _Mannet se acercó a ella, preocupado y afligido._

 _-Nissa… tú eres mi mundo. –la tomó por los hombros, pero se percató que éstos le dolieron al hacerlo. -¿Qué más te hizo?_

 _La valquiria se mordió el labio, tratando de reprimir el llanto._

 _-Niss, dímelo._

 _Tomó aire y volvió a sentir todos los golpes de él y sus manos ásperas por su cuerpo. Decirlo sólo haría verdadero ese trauma que vivió, que aunque era mayor, ella seguía siendo una mujer y por supuesto que le dolía esa mala experiencia._

 _-Me tomó por la fuerza. Él… él me violó._

 _Los ojos de Mannet se abrieron desorbitadamente tratando de acercarse a ella._

 _-¡No!, ¡No te acerques! A penas y soporto que tú me mires. –le reprochó, al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-Nissa… tú eres mi vida. Y te amo, sin importar qué. –le haló dulcemente._

 _-Ya no soy sólo tuya. –recordó con amargura. –Nunca lo fui._

 _-Tú corazón es mío, así como el mío es tuyo. A mí no me importa, pero no va a volver a verte de nuevo, no te tocará ni una vez más…_

 _-Me golpeó muy fuerte y no pude defenderme bien. Pero, si no lo dejaba me dijo que le haría daño a Liv… fue tan extraño, y luego descubrí unos polvos que está haciendo con unas plantas que hay en la isla, esos te obligan a obedecer. –empezó a temblar. –Y tampoco podía ejercer demasiada presión en mi cuerpo porque…_

 _-Eres muy fuerte, estoy seguro que le hubieras ganado._

 _La valquiria tomó aire, humedeció sus labios y lo encaró. Era hora de decir la verdad._

 _-Mannet… estoy embarazada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siri sólo veía el Krage, le daba varias vueltas y trataba de verlo desde varios ángulos.

-Si lo pones así parece una flor. –observó para que su madre lo viera. –Y si lo pones de esta otra forma parece un dragón.

Astrid asentía con la cabeza, la verdad es que esa niña era su máxima debilidad.

-Es antiguo, hijita. Ten cuidado con él.

La rubita lo soltó de inmediato, pero al hacerlo se cayó al suelo y se abrió.

Astrid la recriminó con la mirada y la pequeña se asustó mucho cuando lo recogió.

-¡Siriana! ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

La niña se lo entregó a su madre, temblorosa; aún más al notar que estaba abierto.

-Lo siento mucho. –habló con la voz entrecortada.

Astrid lo tomó de mala gana y trató de componerlo, pero las cosas eran pasajeras.

-Se rompió la bisagra, Siriana. –le regañó. –Le dirás a Gobber que lo arregle el día de mañana, ¿has entendido?

La niña asintió obediente. La jefa se culpó por ser tan exagerada por un objeto tenía cientos de años.

-Lo siento, mami.

La rubia mayor resopló y se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña.

-No importa, tiene compostura. Y aun así si no la tuviera no importaría. Lo que importa siempre es que tú estés bien. Sólo ten más cuidado a la próxima.

Siri abrazó a su progenitora, rodeó su cuello y le dio un beso. –Gracias mami. Te prometo que arreglaré ese Krage.

.

.

.

.

 _-¿Qué dices? –preguntó asombrado, incrédulo y lleno de un sentimiento que no supo descifrar._

 _La rubia se angustió. De seguro él la dejaría por mentirosa. –Estoy esperando un hijo, Mannet. Sé que tal vez no me crees, pero… yo no había estado con Arvind desde hacía meses, ni siquiera dormía con él. Este bebé es tuyo, te lo aseguro. Sé que es difícil de creer pero…_

 _-Te creo, claro que te creo. –contesto interrumpiéndola. –Te creo cada palabra, Niss. Tendremos un hijo. –estaba sonriente, misma actitud que le contagió a su amado, pero después se aterró. –Tenemos que irnos, debemos irnos ya, antes de que Arvind regrese. Mi padre descubrió una isla al este, está lejos de aquí y podremos ir y empezar de nuevo. Arvind jamás te encontrará a ti ni a Liv._

 _El dolor que Nissa había sentido poco antes ya había pasado. No podía creer el amor que él le tenía, sin duda alguna era inmerecido._

 _-Mañana mismo nos iremos. Te lo prometo. –le besó las manos y después la abrazó, alzándola por los aires, disfrutando de esa nueva vida que empezaba a formarse dentro de la valquiria, una vida que había sido formada gracias a la pasión y al amor que ambos se profesaban._

 _-Sé que es difícil pero olvida lo que él te hizo. Tú eres mía, sólo mía. Pagará con creces el daño que te hizo… no le des la oportunidad de que te siga destruyendo ni que se aproveche de ti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siriana siguió observando el Krage mientras su madre terminaba de peinarse el flequillo nuevamente. Tomó las piezas y le llamó la atención una plaquita que sobresalía de una de las caras del medallón. Levantó con cuidado esa plaquita y de repente saltó un papelito que desdobló con cuidado.

-Pa… para… para Sir… Siriana. –la niña abrió los ojos y después siguió susurrando. –Es para mí.

Se fijó que su madre siguiera terminándose de arreglar antes de las fueran a buscar, y cautelosamente empezó a leer ese mensaje.

Astrid la vio como reflejo del espejo. Sabía que no se aguantaría la curiosidad, sonrió, total, ese mensaje era para su hija, ella misma lo había puesto justo como su madre le dejó ese mensaje tiempo atrás.

Cuando la niña dejó de leerlo lagrimeó un poco, eran palabras hermosas que sólo eran para ella.

-¿Te vas a ir, mami? –le preguntó con dolor mientras le jalaba el vestido. Astrid se agachó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No planeo hacerlo pronto, pero no sabemos los planes que el destino tiene para nosotros. Ese mensaje es para cuando yo no esté a tu lado. Sabes que perdí a mis papás cuando yo tenía tu edad, y sufrí mucho porque crecí sin ellos, por eso, dejé esas palabras para ti en caso de que tu padre o yo lleguemos a faltar. –le limpió una lagrimita de su mejilla.

-¿Ese es el secreto del Krage? ¿Representa el amor a los hijos?

Astrid le sonrió maternalmente. –Es el amor a la familia, Siri.

.

.

.

.

 _Varias horas después, Nissa ya había empacado lo suficiente. Tampoco quería evidenciar que no estaría allí. Guardó algunas pertenencias relevantes de ella y de Liv._

 _-¿A dónde vamos mamá? –le preguntó la rubiecita mientras ayudaba a su mamá a doblar unas cuantas cosas y empacaba su muñeca._

 _-Nos vamos a ir a otra isla. –le dijo apretando el nudo de la alforja._

 _-¿Allá no te van a pegar? –preguntó asustada. –Escuché cuando papi te pegó el otro día._

 _La valquiria se enojó consigo misma por no haber sido cuidadosa._

 _-Escucha Liv, tu papi es muy fuerte y agresivo. Te quiere mucho, nos quiere mucho, pero… él busca riquezas y gloria. Él decidió que prefiere eso y nosotros nos haremos a un lado para no estorbarle en lo que desea, ¿te parece?_

 _La niña de seis años no estuvo muy convencida, pero ver la esperanza en los ojos de su mamá le hizo sentirse segura._

 _-Bueno… ¿cuándo nos vamos?_

 _La mujer sonrió. –Mañana en la noche._

 _Aún no le diría a nadie acerca del embarazo hasta que estuvieran muy lejos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El día tan esperado por Nissa llegó, fue a la cala con su hija. En otras ocasiones Liv había conocido a Mannet, pero sólo bajo la versión de ser un aldeano más y conocido de su madre, así que ya había algo de antecedentes de su parte._

 _Sin embargo pasaron muchas horas y no se sabía de Mannet. Nissa empezó a creer lo peor._

 _-Mami, ¿segura que aquí van a venir por nosotros? –preguntó adormilada, mientras se recargaba en las piernas de ella para apoyar su cabeza._

 _-Sí. Un amigo va a venir. Lo prometo._

 _Pero eso lo dijo más bien para ella. No podía creer que Mannet la dejara plantada._

 _Arropó a su niña y también a ella misma, tratando de mantenerse calientes. Sin embargo, en medio de la espera, la noche terminó y el amanecer despuntó por el horizonte._

 _Nissa aseguraba que algo le había pasado a su amado. Se reusaba a creer que le había jugado mal. No le bastó esperar, ella iría a buscarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Liv, ya la había descuidado mucho desde que empezó a frecuentarse con Mannet. Pero la incertidumbre de las últimas horas acabaría con ella._

 _Dejó a Liv recostada en la hierba y ella se puso de pie._

 _Tal vez si caminaba un poco se despejaría. Recordó que cuando ellos no podían verse se dejaban un mensaje en las ramas o algo, pero en esta ocasión no había nada._

 _Resopló y regresó con Liv pero por suerte escuchó detrás de ella unas pisadas pausadas._

 _Se giró de nuevo y vio a Mannet caminar cansadamente hacia ella._

 _Sonrió, de seguro había tenido un contratiempo._

 _-Me había preocupado. –susurró mientras se acercaba a él, sin embargo al hacerlo se dio cuenta que cargaba a un bebé._

 _La valquiria no entendió, en especial por la mirada culposa de él. –Es mi hijo._

 _Ese bebé era de un par de meses de nacido. Si sacaba cuentas y sumaba los posibles de nacido y el periodo de gestación de la madre, a lo mucho eran doce lunas, muchas menos de las que ellos tenían de verse con regularidad pues ellos ya se frecuentaban desde hacía más de medio año._

 _-Anoche hubo un incendio en mi isla. Un ataque de dragones. –trató de explicar. –Murió mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana y su esposo…_

 _Nissa intentó empatizar con él. –Es el hijo de mi hermana, me pidió que lo adoptara._

 _Essen trató de soportar un llanto creciente._

 _-¿Cómo podrías abandonarlo?_

 _Mannet empezó a llorar, pero trató de no hacerlo fuertemente para no despertar al bebé._

 _Nissa abrazó al vikingo que estaba demasiado afligido._

 _-Entiendo si quieres que aplacemos nuestro escape. –empatizó amablemente, pero Haddock negó._

 _-Te hice una promesa, además es importante irnos lo antes posible. –rectificó con un nudo en su garganta._

 _La mujer sonrió, su vida empezaba a cambiar._

 _-Niss, debo decirte algo._

 _La mujer atendió la seriedad del asunto._

 _-No te había dicho esto porque pensé que nunca pasaría pero… me nombraron jefe del clan Haddock. Mi padre murió y yo soy el siguiente en la línea. Soy el jefe de la expedición a la nueva isla, el líder de ella._

 _Era mucha información para ella. A unos pasos Liv dormía plácidamente, frente a su lugar estaba el hombre que le había robado el corazón y un bebé castañito que podía pasar perfectamente por hijo de él. Y ahora la información de que él sería el jefe de la tribu que empezaba a formarse._

 _-Tendré más responsabilidades, más comisiones, y si decides seguir conmigo todo ese trabajo será compartido…_

 _Nissa no tenía que pensar nada. El amor que le tenía al hombre era más grande que cualquier miedo que le provocara una responsabilidad._

 _-Estoy contigo. –susurró con amor mientras le tomaba la mano._

 _Mannet conocía eso, estaba seguro del apoyo que tendría, pero necesitaba corroborarlo, y que ella lo hiciera sólo lo hizo inmensamente feliz. –Lo sé._

 _Se miraron con amor y con apoyo. Esa nueva etapa en sus vidas iniciaba._

 _Con cautela, Nissa tomó al bebé entre sus brazos._

 _-Su nombre es Erick. –dijo con ternura por ver a la rubia cargando al bebé._

 _-Hola Erick. Ahora soy parte de tu familia. Me aseguraré de que conozcas a tu mamá y a tu papá y trataré de ser el mejor de los apoyos para que puedas crecer fuerte y hábil en este mundo tan lleno de maldad. –le habló en susurros. –Te prometo que jamás haré distinción entre mis hijos y tú._ _ **Siempre**_ _podrás contar conmigo, pequeño. A partir de hoy tú eres mi hijo también._

 _Al terminar le besó la frente, quebrando por completo la última de las fibras de tenacidad en Mannet._

 _-Gracias mi lady. No me imagino un mundo sin ti. –le murmuró con voz entrecortada._

 _-Siempre juntos, Mannet. Siempre. No importa lo que pase ni lo que nos espere. Tú y nuestra familia siempre estarán primero que yo…_

 _-Que nosotros. –estableció alegre mientras veía a Liv despertar, quien los veía curiosa. –Hay que irnos. Nuestra nueva vida nos espera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Entonces… ¿cada reliquia tiene un significado diferente?

La jefa asintió convencida. –Así es. El **Hewie** de tu papá es un recordatorio de que cada decisión que tome debe estar alineada con la mente a la altura del corazón. Es el amor al pueblo, a tu gente, algo que todos los jefes deben de conocer.

-¿Y tu _arbad_?

-Se llama " **Armband** ". –corrigió graciosa. –Es el amor que un jefe debe tener a la esposa. La pulsera es una conexión entre el jefe, la jefa y Berk. Es un recordatorio para el jefe y la jefa que aunque estén separados, siempre habrá un lazo que los una; porque son un equipo que trabajan juntos para el bienestar de la isla.

-¿Y el **Krage**?

Astrid rodó los ojos, es historia la contaba casi todas las noches antes de que se fueran a dormir.

-Éste representa el amor a la familia, Siri. En mi caso es el amor que tengo como mamá, también a tu papa, pero de igual forma son parte de mi familia tu tíos, tu abuela, tu tíabuela Gylda… el Krage fue hecho de un corazón de oro, al igual que las demás reliquias porque esas clases de amor se representan diferente y al mismo tiempo se complementan. Sólo amando de diferentes maneras serás capaz de…

-De escuchar y seguir al corazón.

Las féminas se voltearon a la puerta en el momento que escucharon la voz de quien complementaba la idea con la que la niña había sido arrullada desde que nació.

-Mi amor… -susurró Astrid, poniéndose de pie para ir a besar la frente del varón que había interrumpido ese agradable momento.

.

.

.

.

 _El viaje a la nueva isla fue seguro. Un par de galeones y alrededor de ocho familias fueron los pioneros para aventurarse e iniciar desde cero._

 _Bajo el mandato de Mannet y su recién reconocida esposa Nissa, el clan Haddock, y otros grupos como los Jorgenson, Thorson, los exiliados cazadores de dragones apellidados Ingerman y otros más pisaron nuevos horizontes en ese inusual y extraño montículo de tierra._

 _Tras unas semanas de construcción, todo parecía marchar bien._

 _Liv se había acostumbrado rápidamente al nuevo estilo de vida, incluso adoraba ver a su madre feliz, y ella estaba muy contenta de tener a un hermano y a otro más en camino._

 _Ese día estaban en junta para hablar acerca de la construcción de un Gran Salón._

 _-Cada isla tiene uno. –opinó un hombre de los Jorgenson, barbudo._

 _-Sí, pero será mejor preparar primero las cabañas para que nuestra gente pueda descansar, además de una fortaleza, redadas de pesca e incluso un aserradero… -opinó otro hombre musculoso y rubio. –Cuando avancemos en esos proyectos empezaremos con el Gran Salón._

 _-Hoffer tiene razón. –opinó el jefe. –Empecemos con lo básico, establézcanse como clanes cada uno de ustedes y sus familias. Después podremos construir uno, además quiero ver los diferentes territorios de la isla para poder elegir el mejor lugar._

 _Los líderes de los clanes aceptaron esa propuesta._

.

.

.

-¿Ya estás listo amor? –preguntó la jefa después de besarlo.

-Sí mamá. –respondió orgulloso. –Y yo me peiné…

Siri se le quedó viendo feo. -¿Te peinaste con el gancho de Gobber?

El muchachito se le quedó viendo feo.

-No, enana. –le regaño mientras se acercaba a la niña para cargarla y hacerla volar por los aires. –Corrí así de fuerte y dejé que el viento me peinara.

-¡Ten cuidado Erick! –le regañó Astrid mientras paraba a los niños.

El muchachito dejó a su hermana, a quién se le movió la trenza después de tanto alboroto.

-Le tendré que peinar de nuevo. –se quejó Astrid. –Ya te he dicho que no la cargues así.

-Ay mami, no tiene nada de malo, es como si volara.

 _Volar._

Esa palabra hizo eco en Astrid. Le dolía que sus hijos no convivieran con los dragones de la misma forma que ella y su generación lo hizo en cierto momento.

-Mamá, acepta que sobreproteges más a Siri porque es tu heredera burglar. –se quejó el de doce años aproximadamente.

La jefa se molestó por esa rebeldía que empezaba a mostrar.

-Erick, no digas eso, no tienes idea de cómo te cuide de pequeño cómo te sigo cuidando desde que naciste. –le reprochó. –No hace falta que te diga lo **muy** especial que eres tú. Que lo son ustedes.

El pelirrojo se sintió incómodo por hacer ese comentario.

-Lo siento, ma. No fue mi intención. -bajó la cabeza.

-Además, no hace falta decir que tú y tu hermano le quebraron un brazo a Siri hace unos meses.

Otra presencia interrumpió.

-Mamá, Erick y yo no le rompimos el brazo, sólo se lo lastimó. –se quejó el niño castañito de unos 9 años de edad.

Astrid los miró derrotada, esos niños salieron con su terquedad Hofferson.

-Desde que Siri se nos cayó cuando era bebé ya no hemos podido jugar en paz con ella. –se quejó el menor.

-Aunque no culpo a mamá, siempre la regresamos con heridas por las caídas que nos damos.

-Es más divertido si te llevas cicatrices. –la última voz faltante en la familia apareció por la puerta de entrada.

-Papá. –expresaron alegres los niños y corrieron a abrazarlo.

Astrid no dijo nada, no hacía falta. Se comunicaban con la mirada.

-¿Ya están listos? –preguntó Hiccup mientras inspeccionaba a sus tres vástagos.

Los niños Haddock asintieron.

-¿Y tú mi lady?

-También, amor. ¿Ya nos vamos al Gran Salón? Debemos dar la bienvenida a los aldeanos. –dijo después de besarlo castamente.

-Sí, claro… pero, quería hablar con todos ustedes para darles algo.

Los niños se emocionaron por recibir los regalos, siempre que los juntaba era para que recibieran algún presente.

Astrid sonrió pues ya sabía de qué detalles hablaba Hiccup.

-Es un regalo para cada uno de ustedes, mis hijos, mis herederos. –explicó con orgullo mientras cada uno de ellos, con ayuda de Astrid, les daba un pequeña bolsita que contenía el obsequio.

-¡Es nuestro propio medallón! –gritaron emocionados los tres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que el shock inicial puede ser complicado.

Pues como lo leen, los que se atrevieron a leer.

Ya había dicho que Siri es la hija de Hiccup y Astrid, pero nunca dije que era la única. Si no me creen, busquen en mis demás fics y hay pequeñísimos y casi imperceptibles guiños a los otros dos hijos, solo una persona se dio cuenta, no pondré su nombre, y a los demás que ya sabían de esto, gracias por guardar el secreto.

En fin, explicaré a grandes rasgos esta decisión. En CEATC Mivenn le dice a Astrid que tendrá un hijo, diciendo literalmente: "La guerra sería peor si Drago conociera la existencia de este _bebé_ ". Aparte ella misma comenta "que de la unión de ella e Hiccup Berk, Bog Burglar e incluso Luk Tuk dejaran de ser como son gracias a lo que nacerá del amor que usted y el jefe Hiccup se profesan. Tardará un tiempo en que reclamen lo que es suyo por herencia…"

Al final de ese fic Astrid está embarazada, sí, de un varón, de Erick, no de Siri como se los hice creer. Además que en el ritual que ella hace se da cuenta que es un varón.

En el epílogo de CEATC Erick aparece con su hermanito (niño del que aún no digo su nombre) junto a Gylda, la tía de Astrid, pidiendo jugar con Siri y Astrid dice "que le recuerda a su esposo" a él lo puse pelirrojo porque se parece a su abuelo Stoick, de hecho se llama Erick Stoick, como los padres de ellos.

Por si no lo notaron, en el fic de "Ella", Astrid dice que ya no tendrán más hijos, pues ya tenían a los otros dos, y menciono que Ruffnut está embarazada, si hubiese sido Siri, la gemela no podría estar embarazada de siete meses como lo digo porque ya tenía a Snotnutt, además recordemos que ella dice "Astrid, me está dando miedo", porque en su anterior parto ella estuvo inconsciente y no recuerda nada. Finalmente, en este fic, Heather llega a la habitación con Astrid e Hiccup que estaban conociendo a la bebé junto a otras "dos personitas que querían ver a los papis", o sea, los niños mientras Valka dice que "qué bonita familia"

Y el más reciente guiño que puse fue el fic de "Noches de Tormenta", durante ese fic Hiccup sale de noche durante una tormenta mientras Astrid se queda con Siri porque un tal niño "Erick" estaba en problemas juntos a los demás chicos, es decir, con su hermano y Snottnut que estaban en casa de los Jorgenson por esa noche (quizá por eso Astrid e Hiccup aprovecharon XD)…

Espero que ahora entiendan un poquito más mi mente y ese plan. Lamento si les arruiné la sorpresa, pero la verdad es que ya había bastante misterio con esos niños y quería (quiero) escribir más de ellos post **Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón** , aunque no sé cuándo o si lo voy a escribir pronto.

Hay mucho misterio acerca del regreso de Hiccup en CEATC, pronto se resolverá, y antes de que digan que ellos no estaban juntos en el epílogo, léanlo bien jejeje, dice que estaba de viaje, no desaparecido. XD

Tal vez se me olvide uno que otro guiño, pero de momento puse los más relevantes.

Interrumpí el capítulo porque estaba quedando muy largo, en el próximo se termina ahora sí.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _(algunos me dijeron que soy: la destructora de corazones)_

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 13 de marzo de 2018


	4. Las reliquias de un jefe IV Alltid

_Capítulo llevado a cabo después de los sucesos de la primera temporada de "Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón", después de la segunda batalla contra Drago; y la escena final se ubica al final de dicho fic, también._

 _._

 _._

 **Las reliquias de un jefe**

El Alltid

 _-Siempre-_

.

.

.

Era su segundo aniversario.

Dos años tan llenos de emociones de todo tipo. ¿Había problemas? ¡Claro!, los problemas eran parte de la vida, pero tenían algo más seguro: su amor.

Sin embargo, Hiccup y Astrid no podían festejar a lo grande, principalmente porque les habían mandado llamar a una junta de jefes, la cual se llevaría a cabo por primera vez en la Isla Berserk para celebrar el primer año con un nuevo regimiento, la reina Karena Deranged.

Heather los acompañó, pues seguía siendo una heredera al trono, aunque prefería que no le dieran un trato especial.

Los tratados de las rutas de comercio, el intercambio y trueques, una que otra alianza… la cumbre fue llevada a cabo sin problemas, donde se demostró la capacidad y buen mandato de la reina.

Después de la cena Hiccup y Astrid esperaban marcharse a Berk.

-Eres una excelente anfitriona, Karena. –reconoció Hiccup. –Cuenta con nosotros para cualquier cosa, te debemos mucho.

-Yo soy quien debe más. –corrigió ella después de beber de su tarro de hidromiel. –Ustedes me cambiaron, cambiaron al archipiélago entero.

-Poco a poco cambiaremos el mundo, entonces. –bromeó Astrid para después mirar a su esposo, insistente. –Supongo que es hora de irnos.

-¿No se quedan aquí? Tenemos habitaciones extra; les daré la mejor de la fortaleza. –prometió, deseando pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

Los esposos se miraron, algo incómodos, tampoco querían ser descorteces, pero realmente tenían otros planes.

-La verdad es que su aniversario, Valka y Gylda les prepararon una cena familiar. –interrumpió Heather, acompañando a su hermana mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus amigos.

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido. –se disculpó. –Espero que puedan celebrar lo que resta del día.

Los jefes de Berk sonrieron. –Gracias, majestad.

Tras despedirse de algunos jefes Astrid y Hiccup montaron sus respectivos dragones y se marcharon a su hogar. Heather decidió quedarse un par de días allí en la isla, justo como les había comentado previamente a la feliz pareja.

Durante el vuelo iban hablando de cosas triviales, en su mayoría asuntos de la isla y burlándose de uno que otro jefe que fingía ser muy poderoso, hasta que Astrid observó detenidamente la posición de las estrellas, notando algo importante.

-Hiccup. –lo llamó, pero el hombre se hizo el desentendido. –Berk está hacia allá. –señaló la otra dirección.

-Lo sé mi lady. –hizo una voz juguetona. –Tomaríamos ese rumbo si fuéramos a Berk.

-¿A no?

-Nop. –sonrió socarronamente, mientras Toothless se reía de ellos.

-¿Y la cena que mi tía y tu mamá prepararon?

Hiccup negó cada palabra que decía, dando a entender que no había cena.

-Le conté a Heather mi plan, ella dijo eso porque se lo pedí para no levantar sospechas, justo después de que ella me dijo que se quedaría con Karena unos días.

-¿Entonces a dónde me llevas?

Hiccup le sonrió cariñoso, a pesar de la poca luz que había debido a la noche, ella lo vislumbró.

-Quiero mostrarte un lugar que descubrí.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Vivir en esa nueva isla era todo un tándem de sentimientos donde la curiosidad y la responsabilidad jugaban papeles importantes por igual._

 _Mannet era el primer jefe de territorio que permitió establecerse en una isla que reclamaron como suya._

 _La comida era insípida. Llovía varios meses y granizaba los demás, pero era un hogar, era su hogar y eran felices así; en especial porque tenían la oportunidad de empezar a escribir las historias que ellos mismos forjarían para las futuras generaciones y en cuanto a la familia del jefe no se podía pedir nada más, se mostraban felices y eran un claro ejemplo para los clanes de la isla._

 _En Berk, así le habían llamado a esa isla, o montículo de tierra como Mannet le llamaba, todo era más placentero._

 _Los meses pasaron hasta que la valquiria tuvo aproximadamente seis lunas de gestación con el heredero,_ _por más que quisiera negar Nissa seguía con su espíritu aventurero. Adoraba convivir con la naturaleza y ese gusto se lo compartió a su hija también, o tal vez sólo lo heredó. Lo que hubiese sido, la valquiria por fin era inmensamente feliz en su nueva vida_ _y como toda amante de la naturaleza tenía que explorar el resto de la isla, hasta que llegó a un lugar escondido del resto de ella._

 _-Una cala. –suspiró en cuanto notó que la pequeña laguna y la cascada brindaba un toque único a todo el lugar. Una gran cascada, una increíble vista y el aire fresco se sentía a la perfección. Era un lugar dentro del bosque de Berk que fácilmente podía nombrar y elegir como su paraje de tranquilidad._

 _Ella amaba los lugares así, le encantaban en realidad, así que se acercó y la nostalgia se apoderó de ella al recordar todas las creaciones en las que colaboró junto a sus amigas._

 _Se recostó un momento y sintió las pataditas de ese bebé. Se alegró de sentirlo y le emocionó la idea de tenerlo pronto. Sin embargo, escuchó unos ruidos en el lago, de seguro eran peces o un animal que bebía agua, pero no fue así, en su lugar vio unos grandes y poderosos…_

 _-Dragones. –expresó asustada y maravillada al mismo tiempo por ver a tan asombrosas criaturas. Los conocía a la perfección, era dos Nadders._

 _Los observó y algo se le hizo familiar, en especial cuando se cubrieron con sus alas y después tomaron forma de una persona._

 _-No puede ser… -susurró asombrada. -¡Tamsin! ¡Medsky!_

 _La que gritó salió del escondite, emocionada._

 _-¡Nissa! –la reconocieron a la perfección._

 _Las mencionadas se alegraron al notar que era ni más ni menos la misma amiga que tenían años sin ver. Como hermanas se abrazaron y de inmediato se pusieron al corriente, platicándose lo ocurrido en esos años._

 _-¡Cuánto tiempo!_

 _La de los ojos grises la miró, con sólo tocarla percibió mucho más de ella de lo que Nissa hubiese querido._

 _-Tienes una hija, eres feliz ahora y… estás embarazada. –musitó tratando de encontrar más respuestas._

 _Se pusieron al día en tan solo unos minutos, reencontrándose con su antigua amistad, esperando que en esta ocasión la vida les permitiera seguir juntas._

 _-Es increíble, ¿en serio nunca sentiste que ese no era el dueño de tu corazón? –preguntó la pelirroja._

 _Nissa negó avergonzada tras hablar por varias horas y contarles todo lo que pasó. –No, pero me alegra haber encontrado a Mannet, él no sólo es amor de mi vida, es el padre de mi segundo hijo. A propósito… -se dirigió a Tamsin. –Sé que posees el don de la profecía y del futuro… ¿podrías decirme qué ves para mi familia? ¿Para mis hijos? –preguntó emocionada, por fin después de tanta plática._

 _La castaña sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el vientre de ella. –Será un honor._

 _Se concentró y trató de ver si tenía una señal del futuro._

 _-Es un varón. –musitó alegre._

 _Nissa se puso feliz, habían acordado que Erick sería el futuro jefe de Berk, pero también el bebé que ella esperaba era considerado una promesa para el pueblo._

 _Pero Tamsin tocó con más desesperación el vientre de ella._

 _-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la pelirroja Medsky, la del don las cualidades y la sabiduría._

 _La castaña apartó su mano bruscamente._

 _-¿Tam? ¿qué le pasará a mi hijo? –preguntó aterrada, poniéndose de pie._

 _La valquiria también lo hizo, alterada._

 _-Nissa… no vi claramente, pero logré percibir que… -cerró los ojos para concentrarse. –Tendrás varios hijos, juntos. –Nissa sonrió al pensar en su familia. –Serán reyes respetados y amados… serán felices._

 _La rubia sonrió feliz, esa era la familia que deseaba, ella sabía que con el corazón de Mannet y la fuerza de ella sus hijos llegarían lejos._

 _-Pero también veo otra cosa…_

 _Essen prestó atención ante la seriedad de la valquiria._

 _-Veo que alguien desea hacerles daño. –informó preocupada._

 _-¿Qué viste?_

 _-Veo sangre. –confesó aturdida. –Veo joyas de oro y… la pluma de la predicción. –trató de recordar, no muy segura de lo que veía._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver mi pluma? –preguntó Medsky, sujetándola fuertemente, la cual colgaba de su pecho._

 _Tamsin no podía describir lo que veía._

 _-La tiene alguien, alguien cercano a Liv._

 _-¿Qué hay de ella? –preguntó con preocupación, sujetándose fuertemente el vientre, pues a pesar de todo, tenía sangre de Arvind y podía caer en la locura._

 _Tamsin ya no pudo recordar. –Es todo lo que pude ver, se hará más clara con el paso del tiempo, así me sucede a veces. –trató de motivarla, pero Nissa no se quedó conforme._

 _-¿Quién nos quiere hacer daño? –volvió a preguntar._

 _-Aun no es claro, en cuanto lo descubra te lo diré. Lo que sí sé es que Medsky les dará un don. –confesó de nuevo, mirando a la pelirroja._

 _-¿Yo?_

 _Tam asintió. –El don de la virtud._

 _La mencionada sonrió. –Había pensado en ese, creo que me lo acabas de confirmar. –meditó un poco, hasta que tuvo una idea. -¿Alguien más sabe de este lugar?_

 _Nissa negó. –Hasta el momento sólo yo. Pensaba traer a Mannet y a Liv._

 _Medsky sonrió. –Entonces aquí será. Recuerda que doy dones personales, pero cuando se trata de familias consagro los espacios que frecuenten para que continuamente se llenen de esos dones._

 _La valquiria extendió sus brazos de su ser salió una especie de luz._

 _-"Todo aquel que tenga sentimientos puros y que encuentre esta cala desarrollará el don de la virtud: la disposición de hacer el bien a los demás de manera desinteresada, de ser íntegro y permitirse ser feliz"._

 _Años después en esa misma cala varias personas se enamoraron e incluso un dragón ignoró sus instintos asesinos para brindar oportunidad de convivir con los humanos._

 _Otra ventaja es que la bendición empezaba a partir de allí y no aplicaba a los que ya estaban, entre ellos, porque oculto detrás de varias capas de arbustos, estaba un hombre que había ennegrecido su corazón._

 _-Perdí una valquiria… pero encontré tres. –murmuró receloso y lleno de avaricia al verlas platicar amenamente. –Tendré mi venganza._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Astrid no tardó en reconocer el lugar.

-Bog Burglar. –susurró cuando se acercaron a la playa para descender.

Le llenaba de nostalgia estar allí. Una parte de ella añoraba la isla de su madre, donde ella nació y por lo poco que conocía de los sobrevivientes era un verdadero hogar, pero también sabía que la vida allí era casi imposible, pues el volcán erupcionaba continuamente y las zonas fértiles del lugar eran bastante escasas y se quemaban con facilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó curiosa.

Hiccup le puso a Toothless la cola de manera manual para que pudiera volar con Stormfly y tuvieran una noche libre.

-Estaremos aquí, no se alejen, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió el jefe de Berk como si le advirtiera a sus hijos. –Los llamaremos si necesitamos de ustedes.

Los dragones se dejaron acariciar un poco para después jugar con las pocas gaviotas que había allí en la playa mientras el atardecer se iba apagando en el horizonte.

-¿Qué planeas, chico dragón? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Hiccup le tomó la mano y tomó una antorcha que había encendido mientras Astrid se despedía de su Nadder.

-Quiero que vayamos a una cascada que encontré hace unos días.

La rubia se dejó guiar por el castaño, atravesaron algo de vegetación, vieron un extraño pozo de agua potable y un misterioso vado que los llevó a una cala donde había una pequeña cascada.

-Después de ti.

La entrada no se veía en lo absoluto.

-¿Quieres que nos bañemos? –preguntó coqueta al notar que no había nada.

El castaño sonrió apenado. –No es la intención… por ahora, aunque no me molestaría. -le abrazó de la cintura. –Realmente quiero que veas eso. –señaló un hundimiento en la pared rocosa, justo del tamaño de su emblema que la jefa permitía que colgara en su pecho.

-Estaba platicando con Eret y él me comentó que Bog Burglar era atacada repetidamente.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso es que los burglars escondían sus tesoros de manera que sólo los jefes podían saber en dónde estaban. Me dijo que ellos marcaban sus guaridas o lugares secretos para dejar un recordatorio de dónde habían estado.

Astrid pareció entender a lo que se refería Hiccup, y más cuando recordó las historias que su madre le narraba acerca de una pequeña niña que se escondía por toda la isla.

-Es el único que he encontrado hasta hoy, quizá hay más, pero… ¿qué te parece descubrirlo?

-¿Es mi regalo de aniversario?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

-Hace un año me dijiste que deseabas ayudar a los Burglars, conocer tu herencia es una forma de empezar, ¿no lo crees?, hemos esperado lo suficiente.

Astrid le asintió, tomó la mano de Hiccup y en seguida tomó su medallón, colocándolo sobre la hendidura.

-Siento que… ya he estado aquí. –esa extraña sensación le invadió.

-Lo más seguro es que tus padres te trajeron cuando eras pequeña. –opinó el castaño, animándola.

Cuando giró el emblema el piso se movió un poco y después aparecieron frente a ellos unos escalones que les dirigían hacia abajo.

-¿Me acompañas? –preguntó Astrid, emocionada y nostálgica.

-Siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lamentablemente quien deseaba hacerles daño era Arvind._

 _Durante esos meses buscó desesperado cualquier indicio de oro, quería más tesoros, y su sorpresa fue demasiada cuando notó que la isla a la que había llegado, también llegó su esposa con su hija acompañada de otro vikingo quien ocasionalmente vivió en el antiguo pueblo en el que vivían._

 _Por eso se dedicó a espiarlos, nadie le quitaría lo que era suyo por derecho._

 _Y lamentablemente lo consiguió. Con engaños raptó a su hija y la condujo a su antiguo hogar, aunque no fue lo único que se llevó. Hizo de las suyas y logró conseguir la pluma de la predicción con él, quitándosela a una de las valquirias._

 _Cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría. Nissa y Mannet fueron de inmediato al lugar donde Arvind estaba por medio de las visiones de Tamsin._

 _Al llegar, irónicamente la valquiria observó que él esperaba en el lago donde Mannet y Nissa se conocieron._

 _-¿Segura que están allí? –preguntó Medsky._

 _Tamsin solo asintió, preocupada._

 _Los padres ansiosos fueron hasta el lugar donde vieron que la niña estaba al lado del lago, durmiendo._

 _-Liv, Liv, despierta mi amor. –Nissa se agachó a ella, intentándola mover para que reaccionara._

 _-Está drogada. –se escuchó una burlona voz detrás de ellos. –Lo mismo que le ponen a los animales antes de sacrificarlos._

 _Las valquirias y Mannet se pusieron en posición de enfrentarlo._

 _-Más te vale alejarte de ellas. –advirtió el vikingo, caminando hacia él. –Desde que te atreviste a tocar a Nissa tengo ganas de rebanarte la garganta, hoy por fin podré hacerlo._

 _La valquiria no podía poner mucha atención porque estaba al pendiente de su hija._

 _-Regrésame mi pluma, no eres digno de tocarla. –se adelantó Medsky, la Norna._

 _Arvind sólo se carcajeó de buena gana._

 _-¡Claro que sí! –bromeó sin avergonzarse de nada. –Es más… ya la utilicé._

 _Esa confesión alteró a las dos deidades. El poder de la pluma era capaz de transformar el destino de cualquiera, y lo peor en este caso, era inalterable._

 _\- No juegues con los misterios que no conoces. –le reclamó Tamsin, empezando a tener visiones; pero sin compartirlas en ese momento._

 _-Claro que conozco las leyendas de la pluma de la predicción. –se burló mientras se acercaba a una roca. –Yo la usé para sellar el destino de ustedes._

 _Mannet se detuvo, escuchando lo que el navegante iba a decir._

 _-Escribí que ninguno de ustedes cuatro me pueden hacer daño. –señaló la piedra donde escribió eso, las valquirias intentaron acercarse pero el poder de la pluma las mantenía alejadas._

 _-Es cierto, no puedo acercarme. –murmuró Tam._

 _-También escribí que Liv no despertará hasta que uno de los dos muera. –les dijo con felicidad._

 _-Arvind, por favor, es tu hija. –casi rogaba Nissa, atemorizada de no volver a ver a alguno de ellos juntos._

 _-Déjalas en paz, desquítate conmigo. –pidió Mannet, tratando de protegerlas, pero eso sólo avivó la sensación de poder del varón enemigo._

 _El vikingo se sintió feliz, raramente._

 _-Es más, estoy inspirado. –prosiguió, acercándose a la piedra. –¿Qué más puedo negarles a ustedes?_

 _Mannet intentaba acercarse y golpearlos, pero con cada oportunidad fallaba terriblemente._

 _-Si Mannet vuelve a considerar a Liv como parte de su familia, ella morirá, así que no puede acercarse nunca más a ella._

 _-¡No! –gritaron los enamorados y las valquirias, pero ya era tarde. La pluma había sido usada y el destino había sido sellado, demostrando las palabras que emitieron cierto brillo y después se quedaron soldadas en la superficie del elemento._

 _Mannet no podría estar cerca de Liv nuevamente, le causaría dolor a la pequeña y a ellos también._

 _-Eres un infeliz. Mannet la ha tratado mejor que tú, él es el padre de Liv. –le reclamó Nissa, empezaba a ver que su vida se desmoronaba, mientras que Arvind sólo disfrutaba el momento._

 _-¿Qué otra cosa te puedo poner? –miró con astucia al jefe. –Mannet Hewie… te daré donde más te duele, ni tú ni tú descendencia podrán vivir felices al lado de la mujer que amen, la felicidad no será para toda su vida, sólo les daré el máximo de las alegrías y después la mayor de las tristezas al separarlos._

 _-¡Basta! –gritó impotente, sin acercarse. Ellos se sujetaban de las manos, pero temblaban por dentro._

 _-¡No sabes lo que haces! –Tamsin estaba furiosa por verlo jugar así._

 _-Claro que lo sé, y no sólo eso… tú y tu descendencia perderán a sus hijos de manera dolorosa, sufrirás lo que sufrí al perder a Liv._

 _-¡No! Arvind basta. –rogó Nissa, pero de nuevo era tarde, el destino estaba sellado y fue cuando empezó a sentir un fuerte calambre dentro de ella. La maldición arrojada causaba efecto._

 _-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –sentenció Medsky, molesta porque usaban sus poderes para el mal, cuando le fueron dados para bendecir._

 _-Ya lo estoy haciendo. –se mofó. –Es más, se me ocurre una última cosa; ustedes nunca volverán a estar juntos, porque ahora digo que…–empezó a escribir en la piedra del río. –Sus almas no se van a reencontrar cuando mueran._

 _-¡No! –gritó Nissa, pero era tarde, ya había escrito todo._

 _-Eso significa que tal vez uno vaya al Valhalla y el otro… pues, Niflheim. –se mofó orgulloso de sus logros. –Estos son sus últimos momentos juntos, disfrútenlos._

 _Mannet se iba a abalanzar contra él, pero por las predicciones escritas no podía._

 _-Lo que me falta decidir es… quién de los dos morirá. –al decir eso, Arvind lanzó una navaja, rozando el brazo del Haddock._

 _-¡Mannet! –gritó la rubia, corriendo hacia él, pero en eso Arvind la sujetó y posteriormente aventó a la rubia contra el césped, pero ésta se levantó de inmediato para auxiliar a su esposo, sujetándose el vientre con pesadez._

 _Ambos estaban con dolor por lo que no podían moverse con agilidad acostumbrada para más placer de Arvind._

 _-Miren nada más… aquí están los enamorados del archipiélago. Ahora mi problema_ _aquí es que no sé a quién de los dos matar primero. –comentó señalándolos con su espada, la cual desenvainó. –O a quién dejar vivo para que sufra. Por un lado, puedo matarte a ti, Nissa. –apuntó nuevamente a la rubia, quien se retorcía de dolor por los calambres que habían empezado en su avanzado embarazo. –Con tu muerte, Mannet caería en una depresión no podría dirigir la isla. Porque no sólo hablamos de ti, sino que también, junto contigo, se muere ese bastardo que crece en tu vientre. –masculló con desprecio apuntándola con mayor decisión._

 _-Él no es ningún bastardo… -replicó con agitada voz._

 _Por más fuerza que Nissa tuviera, debía admitir que esos dolores comenzaban a lastimarla mucho. Yacía recargada junto a Mannet, quien se quitó la navaja del brazo, sin importante que sangrara. Las valquirias no podía moverse por las palabras a las que habían sido sujetas y al pacto que habían hecho: no lastimar a ningún mortal a menos que fuera una orden, haciéndolas sentir más impotentes. La rubia se sujetó su vientre con ambas manos, tratando de transmitirle algo de fuerza y resistencia a su bebé innato._

 _-Tu rencor es hacia mí… no le hagas nada a ella. –suplicó el jefe de Berk, tratando de abrazar a su amada. –Ni a Liv, ni a mi hijo…_

 _Arvind sonrió con malicia, tomando la daga que estaba tirada._

 _-Así me gusta… que supliques, porque ella es mía. Si te mato a ti, Nissa sufrirá de un dolor horrible, y ni hablar del pobre huerfanito que quede, aunque en este caso tu sobrino también perderá a la poca familia que le queda._

 _-No le hagas nada a él. –pidió Nissa. –Yo te traicioné… fui yo quien fue infiel, yo… yo tengo la culpa. –diría cualquier cosa con tal de salir librados de eso._

 _-¡Exacto! Tú me traicionaste, tú eres la mujerzuela de la historia._

 _-Niss, no digas nada… como quiera me va a matar a mí. –dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie, después de besarle la frente._

 _-Tiene razón, Nissa; como quiera lo voy a matar. –sinceró, tomando impulso en su brazo, para después guiar el golpe directo al pecho del jefe._

 _Con esa imagen en sus pupilas azules llenas de lágrimas, la rubia casi caía desmayada. No podía anteponerse por su hija a quien amaba, pero tampoco quería perder al amor de su vida, perder a cualquiera de ellos sería como si también la hubiesen matado a ella._

 _-Despídete de tu concubina barata y de tu bastardo, después sigues tú. –amenazó, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el avaricioso enterró la daga en el vientre de la chica._

 _-¡No! –gritó Mannet, interponiendo su brazo, logrando que de perdido la incisión no fuera tan profunda, pero no logrando evitarla._

 _Arvind sonrió y se carcajeó audiblemente._

 _-Te dije que ese bastardo no nacería._

 _Nissa se sujetó donde fue enterrado el filo, aunque se trató de calmar al notar que no fue tan profundo._

 _-¡Nissa! –gritaron las amigas._

 _Ambos se comunicaron una última vez con la mirada. Dentro de ellos sabían que era la última vez que podrían estar juntos._

 _Mannet apretó sus nudillos hasta que salió sangre de sus puños, tomó la daga que había sido brazo._

 _-Esto no se va a quedar así. –comentó con furia dándole un golpe que lo desestabilizó._

 _Arvind reaccionó y respondió con otro golpe, haciendo que cayeran, pero Mannet se encimó al vikingo y con sus propios puños lo empezó a golpear, sorprendiendo todos por tanta fuerza, y más por ir en contra de lo establecido por la pluma de la predicción._

 _-Esto es por haber forzado a Nissa a casarse. –expresó, escupiéndole en la cara, mientras lo golpeaba sin detenerse. –Esto por ser un pésimo padre para Liv. -otro golpe. –Por separar a Nissa de mi lado, por hacerla sufrir, por violar de ella. –a cada palabra le daba un golpe y Arvind quedaba más rendido, pero también se acumulaba más dolor. –Y éste… es por todo lo demás._

 _Se desestabilizaron los dos, cayendo cansados mientras Nissa veía agotada la escena de los golpes._

 _-Niss, tranquila. –aconsejó Tamsin, pues la visión que tuvo le hizo ver que perdería a ese bebé._

 _-Tengo que salvar a Liv, y a Mannet… esto es mi culpa. –murmuró, poniéndose de pie._

 _Los vikingos se volvieron a levantarse. Mannet a penas y se mantenía de pie. Con tanto golpe no podía ver, lo cual hizo que Arvind tomara ventaja._

 _-Esto es por robarme mi fortuna. –le dijo escupiendo sangre. Apretó la empuñadura de la daga y la guio directo al cuello de él._

 _La valquiria no dudó ni un segundo y trató de detenerlo, pero la adrenalina que corría por sus venas no fue suficiente para pararlo, aunque logró que no le diera a su amor, la filosa arma fue incrustada en la mujer rubia justo en el centro de su pecho._

 _Nissa cayó de espaldas, sujetándose el pecho, tratando d sacar la navaja._

 _Arvind no salió de la impresión, aterrado de lo que había hecho. Había matado a una valquiria._

 _-No, no, no… ella no debía ser, debías ser tú. –le reclamó a Mannet, quien gateó hasta estar al lado de ella, sujetando su cabeza, mirándola a los ojos._

 _El hombre tiró la pluma y como cualquier rata trató de huir al notar que su hija, empezaba a despertar, la profecía se había cumplido._

 _Mannet ya lo encontraría tarde o temprano, eso no se iba a quedar así._

 _-No mi valquiria… tú no._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando Astrid y Hiccup ingresaron por medio de los escalones, vislumbraron la entrada de la cueva.

-Es como el santuario de "Las Aladas" –susurró Astrid apreciando el derredor, tocando las paredes por su superficie.

-Y como el de "Los defensores del Ala" –dijo emocionado, recordando el interior del volcán.

Siguieron analizando esa especie de Santuario donde había muchas joyas y monedas de oro.

-Vaya… no sabía que Bog Burglar era tan rico. –expresó Hiccup, anonadado.

-Sabía que lo era, pero no este grado, no así. –musitó asombrada. -¿Qué debemos hacer con este oro?

-Eso depende de ti, es tuyo. Es tu herencia. –Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

-No dice mi nombre.

Hiccup señaló la pared que estaba detrás de la rubia.

" _Para nuestra hija, Astrid. Este tesoro no se compara al amor que te tenemos. Eres la siguiente jefa, y una jefa escucha a su pueblo, pero primero a su propio corazón. Te amamos, tus padres… Bertha y Erick"_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar para la heredera.

-No puedo creerlo.

Se acercó a la pared y trató de leer con más calma, procurando palpar con sus dedos la escritura que parecía ser la de su madre, hasta llegar a la parte en donde estaban las marcas de las huellas de manos.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó al ver que en la pared de al lado había muchas marcas de manos distribuidas, con los nombres debajo de ellas.

Hiccup se acercó, abrazándola por detrás, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella. –Cada isla tiene una tradición, una manera de marcar la siguiente generación, en la que los jefes son recordados.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en Berk se colocan los escudos de los jefes junto a las fotos del jefe y su hijo mayor, como el de mi papá y el mío, supongo que aquí era esto… colocar las palmas de sus manos con los pigmentos.

Astrid no dijo nada, estaba feliz de notar que había una larga tradición que le antecedía, desde una tal Liv Essen hasta la última, Bertha Essen.

-Faltas tú. –le susurró sin despegarse de ella.

Asintió tímida. –Quiero poner mi mano junto a la de mi madre y la de mi abuela.

.

.

.

.

 _La escena era trágica._

 _-No, no mi amor… no me hagas esto. Resiste. –pidió Mannet, presionando el pecho de ella del que no dejaba de borbotar sangre._

 _-Lo… lo… sie…siento. –alcanzó a decir. –Te… te amo._

 _Las deidades se acercaron, pero ninguna de ellas tenía el don de sanar heridas._

 _-Por favor... cuiden a mi hija. –rogó, tomándoles de las manos. –Rompan esas… esas maldiciones que… Arvind nos arrojó._

 _-Haremos lo que se pueda, pero por favor, amiga. Resiste, tus hijos te necesitan. –pidió Medsky._

 _Pero nada daba resultado, nada lo daría._

 _Nissa batallaba en respirar, la sangre le salía poco a poco por la boca, haciéndola toser._

 _-No, mi amor… íbamos a ser felices, íbamos a tener más hijos y criar a los que ya tenemos, no me hagas esto._

 _-Mami. –se acercó Liv con ayuda de Tamsin, pues ella aún tenía un poco de problemas en despertar._

 _Nissa empezó a sollozar. -Mi niña, mi princesa… -trató de hablar lo más claro. –Mis amigas te van a cuidar. Ellas te enseñarán todo lo que debes saber para ser una mujer fuerte, valiente y amorosa._

 _-Como tú. –la niña manchó sus manos de sangre al abrazarla._

 _Todos estaban con un nudo en la garganta._

 _-Mejor de lo que soy. Por favor, nunca hagas nada que no desees. Sigue a tu corazón y serás feliz, ¿me entiendes?_

 _La pequeña rubia asintió efusivamente, abrazándola, pero con un dolor en el pecho por estar cerca de Mannet._

 _La valquiria moribunda se empezó quitar con dificultad su medallón, aunque su esposo le ayudó al final._

 _-Lleva este Krage, y mi amor, el amor… el… amor que te tengo lo tendrás cerca de ti… siempre estaré contigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hiccup llevaba tinta de calamar en su alforja, así que no fue problema que Astrid la tomara para colocar su marca y su nombre.

-Ya había venido aquí. –susurró mientras limpiaba el excedente de sus manos y recordó ese día en compañía de sus progenitores. –Mis padres me trajeron cuando tenía unos cuatro años, yo creo.

Hiccup estaba feliz de ver a su lady así de curiosa y nostálgica, hasta que los dos se toparon con una inscripción más antigua en la pared continua, acercaron las fogatas y trataron de leerlas.

-Cuando vine mi madre me contó una historia. Era acerca de una valquiria y un vikingo que se amaron, pero que se separaron por culpa de otra persona… no lo recuerdo bien. –comentó pausadamente, tratando de recordar. –Y esta profecía los unirá de nuevo. Es una leyenda burglar.

Hiccup se quedó un poco curioso, pues esa historia era similar a la que su padre le contó.

-Y la hija de la valquiria fue la primera jefa de Bog Burglar. –concluyó Hiccup, acercándose a Astrid.

La rubia lo miró curiosa.

-¿Sabías la leyenda?

El jefe negó con seguridad. –Esa me la narró mi padre cuando era niño… te la conté cuando te di esta pulsera. –le señaló, tomándole la mano.

Los jefes se miraron incrédulos, no sabían hasta donde los había llevado el destino.

Astrid recordó algo importante de ella y palpó el muro rocoso hasta que detectó lo que buscaba, un pequeño orificio, igual al de su emblema.

-Hiccup, alúmbrame.

El castaño acercó la antorcha y vio cómo Astrid colocaba su medallón en la posición correcta.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó al notar que también se quitaba su pulsera, y la colocaba alrededor del hueco.

-Mira… son los objetos de la leyenda, la que nos han contado toda nuestra vida. –le susurró feliz, señalando las dos reliquias que grácilmente eran apreciadas por ellos dos.

Hiccup seguía absorto por lo que atestiguaba.

-Pensé que eran leyendas, cuentos… -el muchacho dejó la antorcha sobre un soporte. -¿Fueron reales?

-Eso parece. –susurró, impactada.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El último aliento de la valquiria fue dedicado para él. Sus últimas palabras fueron de amor, un amor que trascendería más allá del tiempo y de la muerte. Por otro lado no podía consolar a la pobre de Liv porque le causaría un fuerte dolor en el pecho._

 _Arvind había hecho su trabajo, logró separar esa familia y todas las demás que fueran posibles en un futuro._

 _La rubita lloraba desconsoladamente, siendo abrazada por las valquirias._

 _Mientras que Mannet no podía reprimir su llanto. Porque con ella había perdido también al hijo que con tanta ilusión esperaban._

 _-Maldito Arvind. –espetó con odio, deseando encontrarlo y matarlo por su propia mano._

 _La norna pelirroja se acercó un poco, afligida también._

 _-Lo lamento mucho._

 _El castaño ni podía hablar._

 _-Debe haber una manera de revivirla. –pidió. –No puedo perderla, no así. Usen la pluma._

 _Medsky negó con tristeza._

 _Arvind se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose a un lado de las rocas donde había forjado su destino._

 _-No la volveré a ver. –trató de asimilar. –Ni en esta vida ni en la otra._

 _Tamsin se acercó y dejó momentáneamente a Liv._

 _-Lo volverán hacer. Volverán a coincidir un día. En esta misma isla. Lo he visto._

 _Eso le dio una esperanza al vikingo._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _La valquiria se encogió de hombros y señaló la pluma de la valquiria._

 _Medsky pareció entender, tomando su posesión entre sus dedos para escribir._

 _-No puedo cambiar la profecía, pero sí puedo ampliarla, especificar. –ideó mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de ayudar al gran amor de su amiga._

 _Leyó las profecías que el maldito escribió y trató de completarlas._

 _-Lamentablemente lo que él dejó no puedo cambiarlo. Pero haré que no sea tanto sufrimiento. –prometió mientras realizaba una nueva predicción._

 _Mannet se sentía ido, como si ya no estuviera allí. No veía su vida sin ella. No quería una vida sin su amor._

 _Por un momento se permitió ser egoísta. Pensó en él y su maltrecho corazón. No le importo la isla, ni el pueblo que lo necesitaba, ni su sobrino._

 _No le importó nada, sólo la cabeza que reposaba en sus piernas tiernamente._

 _Dejó que Medsky hiciera lo que fuera, nada remediaría su dolor. Así que simplemente acarició el bello rostro y limpió con docilidad las manchas de sangre seca que había. Aún estaba tibia, le fue inevitable besarla, quizá el último beso que podía darle, y de repente, como si de un milagro se tratara, ella empezó a brillar._

 _-¿Qué… qué pasa?_

 _Medsky se acercó a los dos. –Es lo más que pude hacer. Su alma no llegará aún al Valhalla, estará atrapada, en una especie de sueño hasta que ella y tú se vuelvan a encontrar._

 _-¿Cómo? –Mannet no entendía nada._

 _-Es complicado. –confesó mientras veía a la norna consolar a Liv. –Dividí su corazón, su alma. Será difícil de explicar, pero debes entender que ella tenía un don, usé ese don para amortiguar el daño._

 _El vikingo escuchó atento, aun sin comprender._

 _-Su dolor se está convirtiendo en oro. El máximo de los precios. Su corazón se convierte en algo valioso para que lo cuides. Su corazón es tuyo. –le tocó el hombro, tratando de ayudarlo._

 _Conocía esa referencia, Nissa la había dicho miles de veces. Pero Medsky no estaba completamente segura._

 _-No sólo es mío. Ella me dijo que su corazón estaba dividido… entre su gente en la isla, a sus hijos, a mí. –sinceró mientras veía su pecho brillar cada vez más._

 _La valquiria comprendió a la perfección._

 _-Entonces este corazón se irá con quien corresponda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A cada paso que daban descubrían algo nuevo.

-Me has dado un gran aniversario… una aventura. –le agradeció Astrid sin dejar de ver una pequeña porción de la pared donde estaban las iniciales de Erick y Bertha. –No sólo descubrí algo de mi pasado, sino que también empiezo a creer en la historia de la valquiria.

-¿Crees que se refieran a nosotros? –preguntó Hiccup, apoyando su mentón en el hombro d la rubia mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Pues allí está mi collar y la pulsera que me diste… ¿no era el que estaba hecho de un corazón de oro?

-Sí, eso cuenta la leyenda, toques literarios. –se rio un poco. –Pero es maravilloso creer que estábamos destinados desde hace tiempo.

-Exacto, algo así como que a los dioses vieron que nos amamos tanto que nos les dio otro remedio más que juntarnos.

Finalmente, Astrid dirigió su mirada a una parte de la pared, encima de donde habían sido colocadas las piezas de joyería donde el polvo y varias capas de tierra habían tapado unas cosas.

-Hiccup, ¿alcanzas a leer lo que dice allí?

Prestaron atención, leyendo una inscripción que años atrás los padres de Astrid habían leído con devoción, misma que unas valquirias plasmaron en esa cueva, sellando el destino de dos enamorados.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cuando la historia se repita**_

 _ **La valquiria y el vikingo**_

 _ **Volverán a estar juntos**_

 _ **Cuando la belleza divina y el orgullo se unan**_

 _ **Y se junten las tres reliquias**_

 _ **la bendición de los dioses recaerá en ellos,**_

 _ **en su descendencia y en sus islas.**_

 _ **El vikingo recuperará a su hija**_

 _ **Y ella será complemento del nuevo corazón**_

 _ **Ese día, los corazones serán escuchados**_

 _ **Y los corazones podrán descansar juntos**_

 _Mannet no estaba muy conforme._

 _-Eso no rima. –se quejó._

 _Las valquirias se miraron entre ellas. –Es una profecía, no tiene que rimar. –defendió Tamsin._

 _El castaño se encogió de hombros. -¿Funcionará?_

 _-Claro que sí. –Tam aseguró. –Lo vi. Un heredero de tu sangre y una heredera de Liv serán quienes reúnan las tres reliquias. Cuando el corazón vuelva a estar unido el alma de Nissa y la tuya podrán reencontrarse._

 _-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó, impaciente._

 _-Lamentablemente mucho. Quizá cientos de años. –agregó Medsly, dando los últimos detalles a la pared donde Mannet había colocado los orificios para empotrar la joyería que hizo gracias al corazón de su amada._

 _-¿Porqué no unir las piezas ahora?_

 _Tamsin brindó una sonrisa comprensiva._

 _-Podríamos hacerlo, pero no se unirían sus almas, Mannet. Las maldiciones que Arvind arrojó a ustedes deben cumplirse en su totalidad, sólo así se romperá la sentencia. –explicó. –El dolor de Nissa se convirtió en oro puro, el más puro que puedas conocer. Pero para que su espíritu pueda reencontrarse con el tuyo, se deben de romper las maldiciones que le fueron arrojadas a tu familia. Las tres piezas representan tu corazón y el de ella. Aspectos diferentes del amor y del deber. Esto le correspondía sólo a Nissa y aunque compartía esto contigo, no es suficiente para vencer las profecías._

 _-Estoy condenado a mi futura familia, además… no pienso enamorarme de nadie, ¿cómo se supone que un heredero mío vencerá esto?_

 _-Un heredero es alguien que comparte tu sangre, ese heredero es un Haddock, tu sobrino, tu hijo adoptivo, de él vendrá el heredero que romperá la maldición, tornándola en bendición. –tranquilizó la de la visión futura. –Así como una heredera de Liv. Se unirán nuevamente._

 _Esa información le dio a cierta paz que necesitaba, ahora sólo esperaría a que esa profecía se cumpliera, cuando dos enamorados los pudieran salvar para vivir y disfrutar de su amor._

 _-¿Cuándo será eso?_

 _-Cuando la historia se repita de nuevo. Cuando dos personas sepan escuchar a sus corazones, igual que lo hicieron ustedes al enamorarse y amarse a pesar de todo. –mencionó la pelirroja._

 _-Y te prometo que toda la felicidad que ustedes se perdieron será recibida por ellos, la bendición de nosotras. –finalizó, asegurando el futuro de su legado._

 _Mannet creó firmemente en las visiones y bendiciones que la valquiria y la norna le brindaron. A lo lejos miró a Liv, que ni consolarse podía porque le causaría un dolor físico más grande._

 _-Cuiden de Liv, que sea feliz… -pidió como última voluntad. –Y cuiden a mi legado._

 _-Lo haremos; también debes saber que ese heredero vengará la muerte de Nissa, él acabará con el poder de Arvind, el acabará con el nombre Grisly._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Muchos años después, durante el desenlace de una guerra. La despedida era inevitable. Los dragones debían irse porque corrían peligro. Un peligro mucho mayor al de Drago, un grupo de cazadores que eran de lo peor.

Lo más triste es que Toothless no podía volar sin Hiccup, y el jinete había sido encomendado para buscar un lugar seguro para los dragones.

La decisión de los jefes de Berk había cambiado la historia del mundo, tendrían que separarse, aunque eso sólo significara destruir su futuro como familia.

Así que esa última noche juntos, la disfrutaron y gozaron como nunca, amándose hasta el límite que les fuera permitido, hasta que cayeron dormidos, agotados por la batalla y por la carga emocional.

Hasta que en medio de la recamara de Hiccup y Astrid aparecieron las dos deidades que los habían observado desde que dos reliquias se unieron.

-¿Ya están juntos? –preguntó Medsky, emocionada, al borde del llanto.

-Sí. –aseguró Tamsin. –Por fin, después de 400 años, Nissa puede ser libre y reencontrarse con Mannet.

La pelirroja se acercó y cuidadosamente tomó el hewie que ahora reposaba en el cuello de la rubia. Lo abrió con cautela y de él salió un brillo rojo y otro más color azul, dirigiéndose a los cuerpos semidesnudos de los jefes, tapados con unas cuantas prendas nada más.

-Mannet, Nissa… despierten.

Al escuchar el llamado, abrieron los ojos, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó Nissa, haciendo uso del cuerpo de Astrid.

Mannet, quien sabía un poco más de lo que sucedía tomó las manos de la valquiria y la besó con desesperación.

-¡Por fin! –celebró el vikingo, ante la mirada confundida de la rubia. –Te he esperado tanto. –mencionó doloroso.

Las valquirias seguían siendo testigos de todo lo que ocurría.

-Nissa…

Las tres se reconocieron y se abrazaron.

-No… no entiendo.

Entre los tres explicaron lo que había sucedido, el dolor de ella y el de Mannet tras la terrible muerte de ella. También de la vida de Liv y el legado que inició en una isla.

-Me hiciste tanta falta, Nissa. –susurró, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tú a mí, pero al parecer Hiccup y Astrid rompieron todas las maldiciones que nos fueron arrojadas.

-Exacto, el amor de ellos fue más fuerte que todo el mal al que fueron condenados. –aseguró Tamsin, pues esta era la visión que había visto hace tanto.

-Ahora ellos serán bendecidos y serán felices.

Nissa se llevó una mano al vientre. –Ya lo son, tendrán un hijo. –informó al sentir una vida dentro de ella.

-El hijo que no pudimos conocer. –recordó Mannet con dolor. –Ellos lo tendrán.

Es noche se rompió una condena a la que habían sido egoístamente arrojados. Sus almas por fin se reencontraron para ser parte una de la otra.

Las valquirias bendijeron a Hiccup y Astrid, sería difícil que fueran felices en un futuro próximo, pero al fin y al cabo lo lograrían escuchando la voz de sus corazones, a pesar de que por el momento tuvieran que separarse.

-Siempre serán Nissa y Mannet, ¿verdad? –cuestionó el vikingo, conmovido por poder abrazar a su valquiria una vez más.

La rubia le besó los labios una última vez tomando otro collar que reposaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, al voltearlo notó una bella inscripción. –Igual que ellos, _Alltid._ Siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Medio confuso jeje, pero con este fic termina la mini saga de "las reliquias de un jefe", espero que les haya gustado y/o interesado las ideas acerca de cómo se originaron la pulsera y los dos medallones que uso en mis sagas.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 27 de octubre de 2018


	5. Esperanza, Promesa, Victoria y Alegría

One-shot dedicado a Fernanda Young, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Gracias por ser un apoyo tan grande para mí, por escuchar mis ideas y fomentar otras tantas.

Este capítulo se lleva a cabo mucho después de todo lo que he llegado a imaginar en Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón.

.

.

.

.

 **Las Reliquias de un Jefe**

 _Epílogo_

Orgullo, Fuerza,

Esperanza, Promesa, Victoria…

y Alegría

.

.

.

.

.

Los niños abrieron rápidamente los obsequios.

-¡Es nuestro propio medallón! –gritaron emocionados, dejando la bolsita de tela de lado.

Hiccup y Astrid se mostraron orgullosos, por lo que procedieron a explicar el significado que ellos pensaron para sus hijos.

-Cada uno representa algo importante en sus vidas, son un recordatorio de lo mucho que los amamos y lo importante que, ustedes como líderes futuros, es actuar con integridad. –inició el hinchado padre.

Los niños se mostraron atentos y ansiosos por saberlo, en especial la pequeña Siriana.

-Erick Stoick Haddock… -empezaron por el mayor. –En tus manos, al igual que tus hermanos, tienes oro burglar. –mencionó el jefe.

-Y tiene grabado el símbolo de Berk. –prosiguió Astrid. -¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre, verdad?

-Es el nombre de mis abuelos. –el chico se encogió de hombros, conociendo esas historias de memoria.

-Sí, pero no es sólo por eso. Erick significa: el que siempre gobierna. –aclaró Hiccup. –Te nombramos así en honor a dos jefes que dieron todo por sus islas, siempre serás un líder, y un líder siempre lleva a su pueblo en su corazón; llevarás este collar sobre tu pecho para que recuerdes que tu gente siempre estará presente en tus decisiones, que siempre gobernaras, empezando por tu corazón.

Al terminar de hablar, Astrid le colocó la carlanca alrededor de su cuello, para besar después la frente de él. –Mi niño.

-Sólo quiero la cadena y el dije, no baba maternal. –se burló, haciendo a todos reír.

Astrid tomó el siguiente collar para ir con su segundo hijo. –Altid Hewie Haddock.

-Te nombramos así por varias razones. A y H son las iniciales de los nombres de tu madre y el mío, además de tener el nombre de dos reliquias importantes para nosotros.

-Tu hewie y el medallón que le diste a mamá cuando empezaron a ser novios. –recitó el niño impaciente, conociendo esas historias desde toda la vida.

-Así es. –prosiguió la rubia. –Tu primer nombre tiene dos significados, uno de ellos es literalmente "Siempre", una promesa que tu padre y yo… nos hicimos hace mucho tiempo, que siempre estaremos juntos. –recordó con nostalgia, mirando a su esposo. –Además que se parece un poco a mi nombre, el tuyo significa también "Voluntad divina", la _voluntad_ del jefe _siempre_ es la base para su pueblo.

El niño sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

-Y Hewie como bien sabes, significa "Mente y Corazón". –prosiguió Hiccup. -El medallón que te damos ahora tiene el símbolo del jefe de Berk, la misma marca que les pusieron al nacer, la misma que los tres tienen tatuada en su hombro. Para que recuerdes que aunque no seas el primero en la línea sucesora, tendrás siempre que tomar decisiones de un líder y para hacerlo, debes escuchar a tu…

-Corazón. –musitaron los críos al unísono, demostrando que tenían bien aprendida esa parte de la historia.

Los jefes sonrieron orgullosos de los logros con sus hijos.

-¿Y el mío que significa, papi? –preguntó la rubita, emocionada e impaciente, dando brinquitos.

Tanto Hiccup como Astrid se agacharon hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Siri, como sabes tu nombre es Siriana Essen Haddock. "Princesa de la Bella Victoria". –inició orgulloso su padre. -Tú eres una gran victoria para Bog Burglar, y con tu caracteri y parecido honras a tus abuelas, dos jefas de las islas de las que tú y tus hermanos por igual son herederos.

La princesa estaba brincando de felicidad, después Astrid lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó en su cuello, ajustando la cadena para que no le quedara tan larga. -Tu collar tiene…

-¡Una flor! –gritó emocionada por distinguir la figura que resaltaba en la cara del medallón.

-Así es. –continuó Astrid, colocando alrededor de su cuellito la fina cadena. –Esta flor es originaria de Bog Burglar. Tiene propiedades curativas, además es muy fuerte porque soporta temperaturas muy frías; incluso logró renacer de entre las cenizas de un volcán.

Siriana veía embelesada su medallón. El grabado se veía finamente trabajado, al igual que los demás, gran dedicación de su padre y Gobber seguramente.

-Cuando floreció en la isla supimos que la vida era permitida nuevamente, que el volcán ya estaba dormido y fue cuando empezamos a trabajar con más ánimos para poblar la isla de nueva cuenta. –finalizó Hiccup.

-¿Cómo se llama esa flor? –preguntaron los hermanos, curiosos.

-Se llama como su abuela Bertha, como tu mamá, como tú… Essen.

La niña sonrió satisfecha de saber que llevaba el nombre de una valiosa flor.

-Fishlegs y su hijo dicen que esa flor también se llama Tulipán. –apuntó Altid, recordando la figura que colgaba del cuello de su hermana.

-Sí, también se le conocen así. –coincidió el jefe.

La jefa siguió con la explicación. –Siri, además, también queríamos que tuvieras algo de Berk, no sólo de Bog Burglar, al reverso de la flor tienes dos dragones entrelazados, como los de mi pulsera. –la señaló mientras mostraba el brazalete y giraba la cara del medallón de la niña. -Esos dos dragones son el símbolo que tu abuelito Stoick mandó poner en el trono del jefe, así que representas la fuerza y determinación de un burglar al igual que la protección de Berk.

-Una vez tu madre me dijo una vez que tomamos cientos de decisiones todos los días; y como líder no todas serán correctas. Lo que importa es que sigas tomando decisiones y que después de fallar sigas hacia adelante, sin importar lo que pase. Y eso es lo que debes hacer, Siri. Ser fuerte como esa flor, fuerte para tomar las decisiones que tu corazón decida para el bien de los demás.

La rubia asintió como si le dieran la mayor de las órdenes.

-Bien, creo que estamos listos. –Hiccup se enderezó mientras Astrid le ayudaba. –Vayamos al Gran Salón, que la celebración está por iniciar.

Los niños empezaron a bajar las escaleras al salir de la habitación después de agradecer por los obsequios.

-¡El último que llegue es un Jorgenson! –gritó Siriana, tomando ventaja, mientras los dos muchachitos también salieron detrás de ella.

Astrid los miró con mucho orgullo, ajustando su capa para salir, sin embargo fue retenida por Hiccup.

-Me falta tu regalo. –susurró el castaño, sujetando su mano.

La rubia lo miró extrañada.

-Hiccup… prometimos que sólo le daríamos regalo a los niños. Además, no es mi cumpleaños, ni Snoggletog así que en definitiva no es necesario.

El castaño la admiró, amaba a esa mujer.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no es mío. –eso le llamó la atención a la rubia. –Es de parte de Bog Burglar.

Hiccup se acercó a una de las bolsas sobre uno de los estantes de la recamara y sacó el objeto. La jefa lo desenvolvió curiosa e impaciente, emitiendo un gritillo cuando descifró de qué se trataba.

-En la última expedición que hicimos a Bog Burglar la encontré. Estaba debajo de la lava, como si la naturaleza la hubiera puesto allí, guardándola para ser encontrada para ti. –Hiccup se encogió de hombros. –Creo que es tu corona, tu _Krone (*)_ , como se diría.

Astrid apreció el esmero y perfección que había en cada uno de los sutiles detalles.

-¿No crees que le corresponde a Siri?

-Ella es la heredera. –la tomó mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para acomodarla en su cabello, quitándole el fillet y acomodando la corona en su lugar. –Tú eres la jefa de Bog Burglar, la jefa de Berk, mi lady y mi esposa. Hoy más que nunca debes lucir como lo que eres.

-¿Una jefa? –preguntó ruborizada y juguetona a la vez.

Hiccup le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi reina.

Astrid aceptó gustosa esa corona, tal vez no era de su madre, o tal vez sí… pero sí de algún antepasado que seguramente tenía su historia y ella, al menos, honraría tal pieza de joyería.

-¿Ahora si vamos al Gran Salón?

Hiccup la besó de nuevo. –Sí, nuestros pueblos nos esperan.

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta del Gran Salón era asombrosa.

Se festejaba a Berk y a Bog Burglar, isla que a partir de ese momento empezaría a ser poblada bajo la regencia de personas leales a Astrid. Muchos jefes habían sido invitados, entre ellos los reyes de Norway y el resto de las islas con más alianzas a Berk como Berserk, Escalofrío, Verdien, etc.

-Hooligans, Berkianos, jefes, jefas, jarls y reyes del Archipiélago. –inició Goober, feliz y nostálgico por la fiesta. –Bienvenidos a esta celebración donde se vuelve a fundar la isla de Bog Burglar después de más de treinta y cinco años de su cruel desalojo.

Todo el recinto aplaudió y vitoreó las palabras.

-Para esto les presento a alguien que conocen muy bien, el responsable de que nuestro reino y el de todos ustedes esté aún aquí. Nuestro jefe Hiccup Haddock… El Orgullo de Berk.

Hiccup pasó algo ruborizado, con su barbita bien peinada.

-Gracias Gobber. Es un honor estar frente a ustedes y retomar una isla que ha pasado por mucho, pero que hoy, regresa al mapa y continúa con su comercio. Para eso le pediré a mi amada esposa, Astrid Camicazi Essen Haddock; "La fuerza Bog Burglar y la belleza de Berk" que me acompañe.

La rubia pasó sonrojada por las palabras de su esposo, colocándose en su lugar al lado de él, tomando asiento.

-Nuestro matrimonio, para muchos, fue considerado como una alianza política, pero en realidad fue una unión de amor y ustedes han sido testigos de tal historia que con los años hemos forjado. Para que las dos islas tengan un futuro, lo tenemos en nuestro presente. A quienes no conocen a nuestro hijo mayor, él es Erick Stoick Haddock "La esperanza de Berk" –presentó el jefe, orgulloso de su vástago.

El preadolescente pasó sintiéndose una persona famosa, saludando a todos, haciendo reír a todos hasta que se sentó a la izquierda de Hiccup.

-Nuestro segundo hijo y heredero por igual al trono de Berk y de Bog Burglar, Altid Hewie Haddock "La Promesa de Berk"

Ahora el niño menor pasó contento directo al lado de su hermano mayor, sentándose al lado de su padre.

-Y la más pequeña, heredera en primera línea a Bog Burglar y en tercera a Berk, la princesa Siriana Essen Haddock, "Victoria de Berk y Bog Burglar"

Las personas aplaudieron por igual a los tres niños, y tras unas palabras más de parte de los jefes y con la autorización de los reyes del archipiélago, se firmó y selló el acta donde se reconocía a Bog Burglar como otra isla más. Tras este acto solemne la fiesta dio inicio y después de varios bailes y felicidad de todos, la velada fue pasando amenamente, por su parte Hiccup y Astrid tomaron asiento en sus respectivos tronos y se dedicaron a admirar el lugar.

-Sólo faltarían nuestros amigos para que esto estuviera perfecto. –susurró Astrid, nostálgica, tomando la mano de su esposo, apoyándola en el descanser del asiento.

-Lo sé, pero ellos de seguro también tienen sus celebraciones. –comentó Hiccup, resignado.

Se miraron un poco, como si intentaran descifrar los pensamientos del otro, y la ventaja es que lo lograban.

-Eres un gran jefe, Hiccup.

-Tengo una gran esposa, ese es el secreto. -le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia se acercó a él mientras el castaño hacía lo mismo con ella.

-No, es el gran corazón que tienes. –reconoció, tocando su pecho.

Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron disfrutando la fiesta, hasta que los músicos empezaron a ejecutar una suave melodía, la favorita de ellos.

-¿Me permite esta pieza mi lady?

La rubia se puso de pie. –Si no me lo decías, sacaría a bailar a Snotnutt. –se rio empezando a bailar con él.

A su alrededor estaban los antiguos jinetes de Berk, que ahora eran los protectores de la isla. Fishlegs y Heather bailando amenamente con sus hijos, al igual que los gemelos con sus respectivas familias que habían formado en conjunto con Stoma y Snotlout.

Un poco más alejados, estaban los jefes de Berserk con su sobrina Frell y sus tres hermosos hijos.

Por ese momento, todo estaba bien, pero la mirada de Astrid le causó curiosidad a Hiccup.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó después de darle una vuelta en medio de la canción.

-Nada relevante… sólo era esa antigua inscripción que descubrimos en Bog Burglar hace varios años.

El castaño le entendió. -¿Lo de la valquiria y el jefe vikingo?

Astrid asintió.

-Tal vez es una leyenda, y tal vez fue cierta, tal vez tenemos sus reliquias y tal vez nos inspiramos en eso para nombrar a nuestros hijos…

-Pero tal vez no fue cierta. –infirió Hiccup.

-Prefiero creer que sí. Elijo creer que tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y a coincidir, pero que el destino nos puso en esa decisión y nuestros corazones nos hicieron tomarla.

Hiccup tomó el collar de Astrid y lo unió a su Hewie. –No sé si fue verdad, pero esa coincidencia sólo nos acercó más, ¿no lo crees?

Astrid asintió y besó tiernamente a Hiccup. Al separarse siguieron meciéndose al compás de la música.

El castaño le acarició la espalda y empezó a susurrarle. -Creí que mi historia había llegado a su fin hace mucho tiempo, cuando elegí irme de Berk para cuidar a los dragones, pensé que ese era mi destino, estar lejos.

-Lo era, Hiccup.

-No, mi destino era ser feliz a tu lado. Mi destino era ser jefe de Berk, y aunque un tiempo no quise serlo por miedo, me di cuenta que ese destino sí me gustaba. –confesó.

Estaban a punto de darse un dulce beso cuando lamentablemente ese momento lo interrumpió otro niño rubio que andaba por allí, jalándole el vestido a Astrid.

-¿Puedo bailar tu esposa Hiccup? –preguntó caballeroso, justo como su padre.

La rubia se separó de su esposo y le asintió al pequeño niño de 11 años.

-¿Ya bailaste con tu mamá? –preguntó ahora él.

-Está sentada junto a Valka. –le señaló. –Vamos prima, yo bailaré contigo. –refiriéndose a Astrid.

Hiccup vio a su lady bailar con el pequeño rubio, por un momento recordó al pequeño bebé que no llegaron conocer y perdieron antes de tener a Erick; en un sueño que él tuvo el niño era rubio, así que de cierta forma se imaginó que así sería; incluso se llamaba igual como él imaginó.

-¿Mi hijo Finn baila con Astrid? –preguntó la tía de la rubia, Gylda, viendo divertida como es que su hijo estaba feliz.

-Sí, me la robó. –se rio un poco. -¿Y tu esposo?

Gylda le señaló. –Con Gobber y Eret jugando vencidas.

Hiccup miró a ese hombre, el que se reivindicó y obtuvo su lugar en la vida de Gylda. Todo estaba en su lugar otra vez. Bueno… no en realidad. Todo estaba renovándose, todo estaba cambiando. Y eso era la vida, eso era vivir.

Vivir con lo bueno, y tolerar lo malo para aprender de ello.

En lo que iba de su vida, es lo que Hiccup había aprendido, esas valiosas lecciones que su esposa e hijos, incluso todo Berk le compartían, ser feliz de lo que era.

Tener **orgullo** por la integridad que los guiaban desde su interior.

Templar la **fortaleza** en el corazón y la voluntad innata.

Conservar la **esperanza** aún en las peores circunstancias de la vida, creyendo en convicción que todo estaría bien pasara lo que pasara.

Mantener firme la **promesa** realizada de siempre escuchar al corazón; de esa manera tenía su **victoria** asegurada.

-Cambiaste el mundo para siempre. Y me enorgullece haberte apoyado. –le susurró Astrid, llegando a su lado, en su trono.

Hiccup le tomó la mano, vio que tenía su pulsera y él le agradeció con la mirada. –No habría logrado nada de esto sin ti. –le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Es un honor apoyarte. –sinceró feliz. –Veremos qué más nos pasa. –la rubia se encogió de hombros, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Mi lady, estoy impaciente por saber lo que nos espera después. Me rehúso a creer que no habrá más aventuras. –expresó Hiccup pensando en sus antiguos dragones. -Más amor… -viendo a sus profundos ojos azules. -Más familia. –agregó viendo a todo Berk, a sus amigos disfrutando a lado de sus seres queridos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Astrid asintió, llevándose una mano a su vientre, sonriendo con complicidad para sí misma. –Y sí, lamentablemente habrá más pérdidas y despedidas. –le acarició el rostro, recordando a sus padres, a Stoick y a los dragones nuevamente.

-Porque todo eso es parte de la vida, Hiccup. –le susurró. –Y por cada cosa que la vida nos quita, nos trae otra como recompensa. Pero al final podremos superarlo con…

-Esperanza. –miraron a sus hijos cuando dijeron al unísono esa última palabra.

La jefa le apretó la mano a su esposo, respiró profundo, humedeció sus labios y calmó su emoción. -Cambiaste el mundo para siempre. Y me enorgullece haberte apoyado. –le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Fueron lindas palabras que dijiste de mí y de nuestros hijos.

-Es la verdad, así es como fueron mencionados. Tú eres mi fortaleza y además embelleces mi vida. –la miro tiernamente. -¿Recuerdas cuando esperábamos a Erick? En especial lo que… pasó después de que nació. –Astrid sintió un escalofrío por recordar tan horrible experiencia con su bebé. –Lo esperamos mucho tiempo, más del que nos hubiera gustado… se convirtió en nuestra esperanza. –ambos lo observaron mientras bailaba animadamente con su hermana.

-Y Altid, llegó en un momento que no nos esperábamos. –se rio Astrid, por el prematuro de su hijo.

-Sí. –coincidió Hiccup. –Cuando nació fue el peor momento, mi mamá dice que le recordó cuando yo nací, en medio del caos. Pero él fue la promesa que Berk necesitó para levantarse después del problema.

-En cambio Siri, lo único malo fue el frío. –se rio la mamá. –La victoria que Bog Burglar esperaba… y también para Berk, nunca había habido una princesa.

Hiccup sólo se sintió en paz con todo, con su esposa, con Berk, consigo mismo. Pero su vida estaba por dar otro giro.

-A propósito… creo que vamos a ocupar otro medallón. –expresó calmadamente la de la corona.

-¿Tan rápido perdieron o descompusieron el suyo? –se quejó el jefe. –De seguro se lo prestaron a Snottnut o a los gemelos.

-No, no se trata de eso. –sonriendo aclaró. –Es para alguien más.

Hiccup alzó una ceja, curioso. Le preguntó con la mirada el destinatario, pero sólo prestó atención a la sonrisa feliz de su esposa. -¿Estás…? ¿Segura?

La rubia le asintió, mordiéndose el labio. –Sí mi amor. Estoy embarazada… no sabía cómo decírtelo porque creímos que ya no tendríamos más hijos pero…

Haddock sólo se paró de su lugar y le besó las manos, quienes vieron se enternecieron por el gesto.

-¿Cuándo…?

-Lo sospeché hace unos días cuando se me antojó comer anguila. -la prueba de la anguila nunca fallaba en sus embarazos. Ambos se miraron, felices y enamorados.

-Me has vuelto a dar más felicidad que la que un hombre e incluso un rey puede tener, Astrid Hofferson.

La lady se inclinó y le besó sus labios también.

-¿Cuándo quieres anunciarlo? –preguntó el jefe, poniéndose de pie, mientras le ofrecía la mano a su esposa.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Digo, ya estamos de fiesta, demos una razón más para festejar. –propuso orgullosa al levantarse.

El castaño estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Esta vez, vuelves a ser el primero en saber.

El ego de Hiccup se hinchó. No sólo sería padre otra vez, sino que tenía la primicia de la noticia.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras Hiccup hacía una seña para que la música dejara de sonar. El pueblo y los expectantes pusieron atención al llamado de los jefes.

-Amigos, familia, invitados… nuestro pueblo celebra el renacimiento de una isla, pero en Berk, también celebramos una noticia más, que en lo personal me llena de felicidad. –Hiccup volteó a ver a Astrid quien lucía radiante, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Había tantas señales del embarazo pero ahora no fue tan observador. –Nuestro reino, nuestros reinos… ¡tendrán un heredero más! ¡Mi esposa está embarazada!

Hiccup aún estaba hablando cuando el estallido de gritos y aplausos se escuchó en el recinto. Los niños corrieron a abrazar a sus progenitores, felices por la idea de ser hermanos mayores, en especial Siriana, que ya no sería considerada la más pequeña de ellos.

Todos expresaron sus buenos deseos para la familia, para el pueblo entero.

Brindaron en honor del futuro heredero o heredera al trono de Berk y Bog Burglar.

Hiccup llevó su mano al vientre de Astrid, plano aún. Sintió la energía que emanaba de ella y le compartió ese amor que le daba a sus hijos por igual. Otra prueba palpable y viva más del amor que Astrid y él se tenían. Ese bebé anunciaba la llegada de una nueva era en toda la historia, un momento de felicidad, de paz, de alegría.

-Nuestra alegría. –susurró cerca del oído de ella.

La rubia asintió mientras entrelazó su mano con la de él. –Sí, la alegría de Berk.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

(*) Escribiré otro one-shot titulado **Krone, la corona** , explicando cómo es que esa corona llegó a manos de Hiccup para entregarla a Astrid.

No me resistí en publicar este one-shot, que es como un semi-epílogo de la minisaga de Reliquias. Es que amo a esos niños, y aproveché para que conocieran sus nombres y características principales. Hewie y Siri ya explicuqé sus nacimientos, me falta Erick, pero él es para Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón, que les tengo preparado algo muy bueno.

Y como vieron decidí darles otro hijo. No sé qué podrá ser, porque la verdad mi imaginación llega hasta este momento, ya no hay más para ellos, (no como en Digimon jeje)

Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten de estos últimos meses de espera antes de que Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3 llegue a nuestras vidas.

Gracias por su paciencia, que mis momentos de ocio están bastante limitados debido a la tesis que estoy por terminar.

Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios en este proyecto.

Felicidades nuevamente Fer, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 28 de noviembre de 2018


	6. Drann, lazo

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Universo** : Semi-Au

 **Pareja** : Hiccstrid

 **Rated** : T

 **Inspirada en la canción: "** Amarra un listón amarillo al viejo roble"; y en la bella historia de mis bisabuelos.

.

.

.

 **Drann**

 _-Lazo-_

 _La guerra había mermado toda esperanza de salir victoriosos._

 _Su tierra ya no era un lugar pacífico, los pobladores ya no salían a disfrutar de las puestas de sol o de los amaneceres como era costumbre para ellos. Ahora estaban con miedo y con cautela de vivir, pues todo cuando gozaban en cualquier momento les era arrebatado._

 _La vida había cambiado abruptamente desde que Drago custodiaba el archipiélago tratando de controlarlo; pero así como había dolor, también había esperanza, con las personas que enfrentaban esa obstinación._

 _El peso de la guerra era mucho, tanto que los pobladores de ese lugar tenían que irse para enlistarse a la guerra contra el cruel dictador, por lo que esa noche era la última que podrían disfrutar de la calidez de sus hogares hasta que derrotaran el mal que asechaba a los vikingos._

 _-¿Todo bien? –preguntó el joven castaño mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y ponía de nuevo sus botas._

 _La bella rubia se mordió el labio, asintiendo y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría, ella era fuerte y no haría ese espectáculo frente a su esposo… esposo._

 _Ese mismo atardecer se habían casado, sólo sus más leales amigos y familiares más cercanos que fungieron como testigos de su unión vikinga. Celebraron un poco antes de retirarse a sus respectivos hogares y después, bien entrada la noche, los recién casados se fueron a un claro en medio del bosque para gozar de su intimidad libremente._

 _-Sí. –logró decir con el nudo en su garganta._

 _Las emociones eran muchas, por una parte, se había casado y habían consumado su amor, entregándose física y espiritualmente de manera mutua, pero por otro lado estaba también el sufrimiento de la separación._

 _-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó de nuevo el joven._

 _La fémina quiso llorar otra vez, no entendía por qué. Tal vez estaba preocupado o tal vez le dijo eso porque escuchó a su amigo Snotlout aconsejarle a él que le preguntara eso después del acto. –Sí, Hiccup, estoy bien. –le tranquilizó después de darle un beso._

 _El mencionado se acercó a abrazarla y besó con ternura su frente, tal vez si era preocupación genuina._

 _-Es sólo que son muchas emociones en poco tiempo. –sinceró con la voz entrecortada._

 _-Shh… lo sé Astrid, lo sé mi lady. –besó su frente otra vez, abrazándola mientras se recargaban en ese árbol. –Me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente, que los sucesos hubieran ocurrido de otra forma. Debimos casarnos hace tiempo, con nuestros padres, habríamos pedido prestado el Gran Salón al jefe… debimos cumplir muchos sueños._

 _A lo lejos sus dragones jugaban ajenos a la escena triste que protagonizaban._

 _-Quiero ir contigo. –susurró, hipeando._

 _El castaño sólo la abrazó, él también quería eso, pero… no la expondría._

 _-Yo no quiero eso, no quiero que te hagan daño, ¿recuerdas lo último que supimos? ¿Lo que hizo en la isla de Verdien?_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sólo por memorar los acontecimientos de la isla sitiada, donde masacraron a las mujeres por orden de Drago._

 _-Además, la isla debe estar bien resguardada, los jefes sólo confían en ti para liderar la armada. –le animó besando tiernamente sus manos. –Y yo también._

 _Se besaron de nuevo, con la misma intensidad y desesperación de un par de horas atrás. Era increíble la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que podían disfrutar recíprocamente._

 _-Tu padre me matará, cuando sepa que nos casamos sin avisarle. –dijo el castaño entre besos._

 _-Él tiene la culpa por no haberse retirado del punto de reunión en Berserk. –le tranquilizó, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él, sin embargo, el sonido de un cuerno acompañado de la primera luz del día interrumpió la atmosfera que habían creado._

 _Sólo significaba una cosa._

 _-Es hora, mi lady. Iré a defender nuestro hogar. –le susurró, poniéndose de pie._

 _Astrid lo acompañó en el acto, sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar por la angustia que le causaba la separación._

 _-Vuelve a mí. –rogó, acunando su rostro. –Tienes que volver._

 _-Lo haré, lo prometo. –besó su frente. –Y cuando lo haga, será porque la guerra terminó y volveré para estar juntos y formar nuestra familia. –le prometió, deleitándose con las caricias de ella._

 _La rubia reprimió el llanto una vez más._

 _-¿Y si me olvidas? –preguntó temerosa, pues era bien sabido que la guerra cambiaba a las personas y en su mayoría tenían aventuras sentimentales._

 _-Astrid, puede tardar meses, años… no sé cuándo pueda regresar, incluso es una posibilidad que yo pueda morir y…_

 _-No, no hables de eso, no es una posibilidad. –le advirtió, dándole un golpe._

 _Hiccup besó sus manos otra vez, deseaba albergar el máximo de recuerdos._

 _-También alguien más puede cortejarte, podrías casarte si así lo deseas. –ofreció triste esa opción. –Los acuerdos de la guerra dijeron que si un hombre está lejos por más de tres años están oficialmente divorciados._

 _-Tú eres mi esposo, Hiccup. Un acuerdo que otras personas dijeron no va a cambiar lo que pasó, ni va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. –le advirtió molesta de que él incluso le hablara de tal posibilidad._

 _-El tiempo cambia a las personas._

 _-Me has prometido que vas a volver, no puedes retractarte así de simple y por un miedo que no llegará. Yo te esperaré, pase lo que pase. Así sea una anciana, seguiré esperando por ti. –le prometió._

 _La determinación de su amada era convincente._

 _-No quiero que nos pase lo que sucedió con Annek y Gill. –confesó._

 _La rubia conoció esa historia, todo Berk la conoció. Aquellos enamorados que se juraron amor eterno, pero cuando él se fue a la guerra, volviendo meses más tarde con un anillo en mano se enteró que ella se había enamorado y casado con otro; olvidando lo que habían sentido, prometido y vivido._

 _-No somos ellos. –reclamó._

 _-Pero el tiempo…_

 _-A la basura ese tiempo._

 _El temor de Hiccup era mucho, Astrid era una mujer tan bella y hermosa además de fuerte, de buena familia y asombrosa habilidad en la guerra. Tenía decenas de pretendientes, y eso le daba miedo, que en su soledad buscara refugio en otros brazos que no fueran los de él._

 _-Hiccup, ayer me casé contigo, hice un pacto… me entregué a ti y tú me tomaste. ¿No es suficiente prueba?_

 _Haddock llevó un travieso mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. –No deseo tener una sorpresa cuando regrese, saber que estás enamorada de alguien más. Gill se deprimió tanto que prefirió regresar a la guerra y morir allá, si tan sólo él hubiera tenido una señal de ella, ni siquiera habría regresado, ahorrándose la vergüenza._

 _Esas palabras le dieron una idea, llamó a Toothless, su dragón y tomó un pedazo de la correa de su alforja._

 _-Toma… -le entregó el lazo rojo. –Átalo a este árbol. –señaló el único testigo que había presenciado lo que ocurrió esa noche entre ellos dos._

 _Astrid no entendía. -¿Para qué?_

 _-Si regreso…_

 _-Cuando regreses. –le corrigió, haciendo sonreír a Hiccup._

 _-Cuando regrese veré esta señal. –mencionó indicando el lazo rojo. –Si está atado al árbol significa que sigues enamorada de mí, e iré a tu casa para empezar nuestra vida juntos. Si no veo este listón significa que eres feliz y con alguien más. Pasaré de largo y me iré para evitarnos un momento incómodo._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Hiccup, mi amor por ti es verdadero._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. HOY es verdadero, durante esta noche fue real y el más hermoso recuerdo que tendré; esta noche fue maravillosa, más de lo que he podido llegar a soñar… pero este momento es todo lo que tenemos seguro. No sabemos qué pueda pasar mañana. Y yo sé que al irme, todo va a cambiar entre tú y yo. –sonaba desesperado._

 _Astrid estaba por reclamarle, tampoco quería que sus últimos momentos juntos fueran desaprovechados por una discusión; sin embargo el cuerno de batalla volvió a retumbar en la isla._

 _-Es la segunda llamada. –murmuró con tristeza._

 _Astrid se perdió en su mirada verde. Una mirada llena de amor hacia ella y también llena de desesperación. No le daría a Hiccup otro peso para cargar en esa odisea contra Drago._

 _Asintió con la mejor sonrisa que pudiera darle._

 _-Está bien. Cuando regreses verás la señal. –le prometió, sellando la promesa con un beso._

 _-Gracias, mi lady. Te amo, te amo, te amo. –le gritó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba un poco._

 _-Y yo a ti, chico dragón._

 _Otro beso no se hizo esperar, seguido de caricias, de abrazos desesperados. Deseaban albergar el máximo de recuerdos posibles para sobrevivir a la tortura que se iban a enfrentar al estar lejos uno del otro._

 _Hiccup recargó a Astrid contra la áspera corteza._

 _-Debo irme. –susurró entre besos._

 _La rubia negó mientras besaba su cuello y aflojaba sus pantaloncillos._

 _-Aún tenemos tiempo antes de la última llamada… por favor Hiccup… una noche no es suficiente para recordarte. –lo sedujo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, apretándolo más. –Tómame una vez más, por favor, te necesito, necesito sentirte y necesito demostrarte que te amo._

 _No tuvo que pedir más, fue suficiente para que él la besara de nuevo, mientras la recargaba contra el árbol bajo el que juró poner el listón rojo._

 _La acarició con desesperación, muy diferente a como la hacía tocado horas atrás, ahora esa impotencia de no tener la posibilidad de estar juntos por los deberes que tenían con la isla les empezaba a molestar, pero así era, así debía ser, sólo así podrían protegerse a sí mismos y a su isla._

 _Sin embargo, durante ese breve momento que le robaron a la vida, ningún pensamiento volvió a molestarlos hasta que terminaron de amarse una vez más._

 _…_

 _Una hora después, la última llamada a los soldados se escuchó en los muelles de la isla, llevando a los valientes guerreros a la defensa de lo que creían que era correcto._

 _-Él te ama. –le animó Ruffnut, una buena amiga quien también sufría por ver a sus esposo y a su hermano gemelo partir. –Volverá, volverán con nosotros._

 _La rubia asintió, creyendo firmemente esas palabras, aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada mientras veía al dragón negro y a su jinete._

 _Los dragones y los navíos se perdieron en el horizonte y de ellos no se supo nada en meses, los cuales se tornaron en años agónicos de desesperación para todos quienes esperaban en casa._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

La guerra había mermado toda esperanza de salir victoriosos y aún así, consiguieron el triunfo.

Su tierra ya volvía un lugar pacífico, los pobladores volvían salían como era costumbre para ellos, incluso algunos salían sin miedo por primera vez en sus vidas.

Los amaneceres tenían nuevos matices y los atardeceres se tornaron con colores más vivos.

La vida había cambiado abruptamente desde que Drago fue derrotado un par de meses atrás.

Pero las noticias viajaban lento debido a la poca afluencia de viajeros. Desmantelar toda la organización de él fue tardado, pero ahora, de nuevo allí, con las personas que se fueron lejos para llevar paz al archipiélago, la esperanza de Berk volvía a vislumbrarse.

Pero así como había alegría, había dolor. El jefe de la isla había muerto cruelmente poco antes de obtener la victoria. Otro más tomó su lugar cuando fue nombrado por el mismo líder antiguo, y ahora regresaban con sus familias, a sus hogares, a su vida.

\- ¡Por fin regresamos! –expresó su primo, impaciente.

-Ruff estará feliz de verte, también a su hermano. –opinó el castaño.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Quiero conocer a mi hijo! –dijo desesperado.

Hiccup había olvidado ese detalle, su amiga estaba embarazada de su primo poco antes de irse, apenas se enteraron y él decidió ir a pelear para darle un mundo mejor a su bebé.

En algunas cartas se supo que fue un varón, pero esas cartas ahora estaban obsoletas desde años atrás.

¿Cómo sería Berk?

¿Cómo estaban las islas ahora?

¿Lo aceptarían a él?

Miró a su dragón que se mostraba animado por llegar, pero la guerra cobró factura. Toothless había perdido la aleta de su cola y él… él había perdido parte de su pierna izquierda.

¿Lo aceptarían así? ¿Un lisiado?

¿Y qué había de Astrid?

Más de tres años lejos de ella, su rostro seguía vívido en su memoria, su aroma estaba impregnado en su piel pese al tiempo lejos, pero las caricias se hacían más lejanas a cada segundo, casi no tenía la facilidad de recordar… pero… lo que si recordaba era la promesa que había hecho, ¿si ella había hecho una nueva vida?

Astrid era la fuerza que lo mantuvo vivo desde el segundo que dejó Berk. Fue su soporte durante las cruentas noches después del ataque donde casi pierde la vida después de haber perdido la pierna. Ella fue su esperanza, pero también sabía que las esperanzas eran también efímeras, y quizás esas esperanzas estaban terminando para tornarse la realidad que amenazaba con golpearlo si no eran las que él había imaginado.

-¡Me tengo que adelantar! –gritó Snotlout, dirigiendo a Hookfang rumbo a la explanada principal de Berk.

Los hombres que los seguían también estaban ansiosos, el del dragón negro sólo les asintió, dando oportunidad de que hicieran lo mismo y pudieran adelantarse con las familias que dejaron desamparadas años atrás y que ahora, por fin, podían estar a salvo de la codicia.

Hiccup se detuvo un momento en el aire, detrás de la multitud de hombres que se adelantaron. Él tenía que ver a Astrid, ver a su madre, a sus amigos, dormir en su cómoda cama, pero antes de todo eso, debía estar seguro que tenía un lugar en todo eso.

-Vamos a la cala, amigo.

El dragón obedeció mientras el cuerno en el resto de la isla, aunciando buenas noticias para las personas que esperaban impacientes la llegada de los héroes del archipiélago.

.

.

.

.

Los gritos de felicidad y regocijo se escucharon por toda la costa mientras los héroes eran recibidos con una lluvia de flores y los dragones con dotes de pescados.

Snotlout bajó corriendo de su dragón cuando vio a su esposa dirigirse hacia él con un varoncito de unos dos años y medio de edad. Tan parecido a él, ¡Sí!, no habría duda de que él era el orgulloso padre.

-¡Mi hijo! –lo alzó por los aires, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Ruffnut también dejaba escapar todas las lágrimas que contuvo dentro de ella, las mismas que se apaciguaron cuando nació su pequeño hijo.

Abrazó y golpeó a su consanguíneo también, regañándolo por ser imprudente, pues ahora portaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, que aunque él estaba fascinado con tal incorporación a su atuendo, su vida no dejó de estar en peligro por haber salvado a sus amigos de un ataque.

El regordete Fishlegs no se quedó atrás y se reunió con su familia, con su bella esposa y esos niños que dejó atrás cuando desconoció el destino que le esperaba.

Finalmente, abriéndose paso en el resto de las personas, apareció Astrid. La mujer ansiosa buscaba desesperada a Hiccup.

Viró por todas las partes y vikingos que descendían de los barcos, pero no parecía por ningún lado.

-¡Astrid!

El regordete Fishlegs la abrazó, ella correspondió feliz de verlo, pero la angustia en sus ojos no dejaban de aparentar las expectativas de tenía por el reencuentro.

-¡Me da gusto verte! Expresó en medio del abrazó. -¿Dónde está? –preguntó desesperada.

El rubio la miró con culpa, él no quería decirle lo que había pasado con Hiccup.

-Se fue al bosque. –escuchó la voz de Snotlout detrás de ellos, mientras que él sólo cargaba orgullosamente al vástago que acababa de conocer.

Asintió, tomando su respuesta para procesarla. Dejó a todos con la duda, pero ella tenía que ir a verlo, tenía que ver a Hiccup. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron y aunque las cartas ayudaron un poco a menguar, también los hacían añorar más lo que no podían tener.

Ella había sido fuerte, muy fuerte a decir verdad. Se encargó de la armada de Berk, la defensa de la isla, se enteró de la muerte de su padre, y la nostalgia, esa maldita nostalgia que se apoderaba de ella cada noche.

Sí, ella había sido fuerte.

Ella era fuerte.

Pero también era una mujer que extrañaba sentirse querida y apoyada.

Ese temor a recibir noticias negativas por medio de las cartas, o a sufrir en carne propia el dolor de perder a Hiccup.

Apoyó a las viudas cuando se enteraron de la muerte de sus valientes esposos que ahora eran habitantes del Valhala. Sí se mostraba entera y con un temple digno de una guerrera, pero por las noches ella era vulnerable y a menudo rompía en llanto ante la so sobra de la ignorancia acerca del paradero de su esposo.

Cada noche fallaba en las promesas que le había hecho a Hiccup, no era tan fuerte como pensó.

Especialmente unas semanas después de que él se fue, cuando pensó que podía estar embarazada, pero no había sido así, eso sólo le hizo añorar algo más de él.

Así que por cada lágrima que derramó, por cada suspiro que ahogó, se estableció más propósitos que poco a poco fue logrando. Todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones se tornaron en una espera.

Y en ese momento era increíble que tras tanta espera los últimos minutos fueran los más desesperantes.

Las traviesas lágrimas se amontonaron de nuevo, era vergonzoso para ella comportarse como una simple pueblerina asustada por no saber qué hacer en la vida; sin embargo, ahora podía darse ese lujo.

Al principio lidió con el dolor, éste fue un fiel compañero que no la dejó sola, que le hacía refugiarse bajo el arduo trabajo diario en la isla y por las noches la abrazaba como su cómoda manta que la tapaba tratando de darle un calor que no había vuelto a sentir desde que se entregó a Hiccup en el claro por primera, y de momento, una única vez.

Ella había cumplido al parte de su promesa.

El listón rojo esperaba en los altos árboles de la cala, pero… esa promesa era para darle seguridad Hiccup. Eso la hizo reflexionar acerca de la seguridad que ella debía tener, lo que frenó un poco su andar.

¿Y si él conoció a alguien?

Durante esos años nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, ahora de la nada aparecía ese pensamiento destructivo y tóxico que le aceleró el corazón.

No, eso no. Sacudió su cabeza para espabilar cualquier idea que arruinara el reencuentro con él.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que entró a la cala, por fin.

Allí estaba, de espaldas a ella, lo reconocería, claro que sí. Aunque ahora tenía un poco más de barba y hasta juraba que estaba más alto, él seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

Caminó con pausa hasta él.

.

.

.

El corazón se le había acelerado de pronto, y ahora agonizaba casi al grado de arderle el pecho.

Iba con los ojos cerrados. No quería ver el árbol sin el listón rojo, pero era un miedo que debía enfrentar.

La última carta que había enviado no tuvo ninguna contestación, y de eso habían pasado largos meses de incertidumbre.

Sintió que Toothless descendió y con un gruñido le dio a entender que estaban en la cala a la que habían acordado.

Hiccup abrió los ojos, pero mantenía la mirada baja sin enfocar.

¿Dudaba de Astrid?

No, claro que no. Sabía que su amor era sincero y duradero. Pero la guerra y la lejanía pudo haber enfriado los sentimientos que se tenían, y aunque el amor de Hiccup latía con fuerza, la duda le empezaba a carcomer.

-Amigo, gruñe si el listón sigue en ese árbol. –le pidió suplicante, incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. –Si no hay nada, no digas nada.

El dragón miró hacia donde su jinete le había indicado y abrió los ojos, buscando por todas partes, pero no fue así, el Furia Nocturna no logró ver un listón rojo.

El corazón de Hiccup palpitó de más.

-Vámonos, Toothless. Ya no merecemos estar aquí. –casi empezó a sollozar.

Él se iría, se iría muy lejos, para empezar una vida nueva como la que Astrid seguramente había iniciado sin él.

Pero también tenía que validar lo que su dragón le había dicho con su silencio.

Levantó la mirada, y comprobó que no había un listón rojo. Toothless hizo bien en no gruñir.

Era cierto.

-No puedo creerlo. –musitó al borde del llanto, incapaz de aceptar lo que sus verdes ojos veían.

En ese claro, en ese secreto oculto de Berk no había un árbol con un listón rojo amarrado alrededor de un árbol; en su lugar había cientos de listones entrelazados uno con uno, no sólo en el árbol en el que Hiccup señaló años atrás, sino que también en todos los árboles del derredor de la cala. Como si abrazaran el lago entre ramas rojas para darle más calor.

Estaba asombrado, no podía creer que hubiera tanta tela roja en Berk.

Sonrió como un idiota.

Un idiota enamorado.

-Puse un listón por día durante el primer año. –confesó una voz quebradiza. Hiccup se giró para verla detrás de él. –Después puse uno por semana, y durante el último año, uno por cada luna. –confesó, llorando con él. –Ya no había pigmentos rojos en la isla. –trató de sonreír.

Se acercaron lentamente, temiendo que fuera un sueño como el que muchas veces rogaron a los dioses que fueran reales. Pero ahora sí era cierto.

Estaban allí, frente a frente, corazón a corazón.

-Dijiste que si seguía enamorada de ti pusiera un listón rojo. –señaló el primer lazo que ató. –Esta es tu respuesta. No sólo estoy enamorada de ti, no imagino un mundo sin ti.

El castaño se acercó a la rubia y por fin, después de años agónicos la pudo abrazar. Aspirar ese aroma y sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya.

-Mi lady. –susurro mientras besaba su cuello.

-Mi chico dragón, has vuelto. –enredó sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos de él.

-Y aquí me quedaré, contigo. He vuelto a casa, a nuestro hogar.

Aún había muchas cosas que hablar y discutir, como que Toothless era el nuevo alfa de los dragones. Que Hiccup había perdido una pierna después de una pelea a muerte con el mismo Drago. Que el jefe de la isla lo nombró heredero debido a la lealtad de su familia. Que había otros males que acechaban el archipiélago.

Pero mientras una fiesta de bienvenida se llevaba a cabo en el Gran Salón, esos enamorados permanecieron en la Cala para demostrarse de nuevo lo mucho que se querían y lo mucho que se habían extrañado, en el lugar más pacífico de Berk, donde habían consumado su amor tiempo atrás y donde había muestras atadas a los árboles demostrando que una hermosa manera de amar era siendo paciente y leal a pesar de la distancia, de las dudas y de la guerra.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ya no sé cuantas veces he escrito que me tengan paciencia por lo de mi tesis. Quiero decirles que ya está lista desde diciembre y aunque no estoy tan preparada para mi ponencia, la fecha es lo único que falta. Se supone debía presentar en enero, pero mi sinodales han pospuesto la fecha por distintas razones, así que una vez más les pido paciencia para que pueda terminar mis historias, créanme que lo haré.

Y también espero que les haya gustado ese fic que se me ocurrió cuando escuché la canción. Como nota curiosa les cuento que empecé a cantarla por varios días hasta que mi mamá me contó que esa canción era la favorita de mi abuela porque algo así había ocurrido con sus papás, osea mis bisabuelos cuando eran prometidos justo antes de la Revolución Mexicana, aunque ellos no estuvieron tanto tiempo separados, ni nada de eso, pero mi imaginación empezó y siguió, y en fin, lo pensé más; ya saben cómo soy, me enamoré de su historia y se me ocurrió escribirla algo con base a la canción. Y de esa historia nació una niña llamada Hortensia, después una niña llamada María, y mucho después una niña introvertida llamada Dulce (Amai do, pa' la los soratistas y vikingos de fanfiction).

Gracias por leer!

 ****Amai do****

- _Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 17 de marzo de 2019


	7. Horn, el cuerno

Este one-shot se desarrolla durante el episodio "En graves apuros" el del submarinodestrozador; la verdad siempre me dio curiosidad porqué Heather dejó de aparecer en el resto del episodio y aquí está una posible alternativa.

*Este fic lo compartí superficialmente por Facebook en mi página Amai do, los invito a darle like si así lo desean.

Personajes principales: Heather

Parejas: OC, Hiccstrid (mención)

Clasificación: K+

.

.

.

.

 **Horn**

El cuerno de ayuda

**La ayuda siempre vendrá si tocas ese cuerno**

Mientras Hiccup y los demás fueron a tratar de reubicar al Submaridestrozador, Heather cumplió con la encomienda de su líder: ayudar a los auxiliares a conseguir más provisiones. Por breves momentos le ayudaron los gemelos, pero Haddock los necesitó en el mar para llevar el galeón por el estrecho de Balder.

Gustosamente fue con el "equipo A" a buscar más víveres, pero escaseaban en toda la isla, por lo que fueron a islas allegadas, aunque era poca la recolección. Ella tuvo la idea de ir a la Orilla del Dragón, pues allí había más frutos, pero el tiempo escaseaba y no alcanzaban a realizar los viajes necesarios, además en aquella isla sólo había suficiente para las seis personas que vivían allá, no habían sembrado en grandes cantidades.

Faltaban platas medicinales, granos, fruta, tela… si seguían sin esas rutas de abastecimiento empezaría a haber epidemias.  
Se hizo lo que se pudo, incluso más, pero lamentablemente no era suficiente para la necesidad de Berk. La isla estaba a punto de empezar a agonizar, pero se mantenía con esperanza, algo que realmente animaba a la castaña.

Había repartido un poco de papas y una que otra fruta, en especial a los ancianos y a los niños, pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente con calmar el hambre de una porción diaria.

Berk necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda; así que haría lo que le fuera posible por la aldea que le abrió las puertas en más de una ocasión.

-Gracias por colaborar. –escuchó una rasposa voz detrás de ella, mientras limpiaba una vasija con restos de grasa.  
Se volteó de inmediato para reconocer que era el padre de Hiccup. Ahora que recordaba nunca había tenido una plática con él.

Observó al líder. Fuerte, serio, valiente… si buscara una sola palabra para describirlo en definitiva no podría limitarlo.  
-Jefe... no es nada. -simplificó al reconocer que Stocik se había dirigido a ella. –No tiene que agradecer, lo hago con gusto.  
-Creo que no habíamos hablado. Con tantas cosas. –musitó mientras ayudaba a cargar la canasta que la berserker llevaba consigo.  
-Lo sé, soy yo quien debe agradecer por darme alojamiento y ayudarme... siempre que lo he necesitado. –sonrió de manera sincera, dejando de lado su tarea.  
-Eres amiga de mi hijo, además que eres una berserker, tus padres y yo hicimos una promesa, siempre habrá un hooligan para un desquiciado. –se rio al recordar ciertas anécdotas de su juventud, pero la castaña pareció incomodarse por recordar sus orígenes.  
-No soy desquiciada. –se quejó un poco.  
-Pues tu apellido no dice eso. Eres Heather Deranged, berserker. –se encogió de hombros mientras visualizaba el cielo, esperando que pronto apareciera su hijo con buenas noticias.  
-Sólo de nacimiento. -expresó confundida.  
Stoick ya no quiso seguir perturbándola, la pobre muchacha debía descubrir por sí sola su historia. Ella era igual a su madre biológica y con la amabilidad de Oswald. Le iba a animar un poco, sin embargo la chica recordó algo importante.  
-Creo que nunca le agradecí por este regalo. -señaló el cuerno que estaba en una silla junto a sus demás pertenencias.  
El jefe lo miró y lo sostuvo con nostalgia, el regalo le traía agridulces recuerdos.  
-Lo mandé a nombre de Berk, pero fue mi esposa quien lo talló. Fue idea de ella poner este emblema en el cuerno. Éste era de una ocasión en la tuvimos problemas, mi esposa tocó ese cuerno y nadie apareció para ayudarla, hasta que vino un berserker. A veces hay problemas y creemos que estamos solos, pero al regresar este cuerno a uno de los suyos, sentimos que compartíamos la idea de que supieras que pasara lo que pasara, cada vez que sonaras este cuerno, la ayuda vendrá hacia ti, inevitablemente.

La mano paternal de Stoick le palpó la espalda y le hizo sentir segura. Admiró a ese hombre, no podía creer que estaba frente un problema de su isla y aun así le brindaba consuelo por la muerte de sus progenitores.  
-Es lindo saber que no estaré sola. Y aunque me he sentido así, dentro llevo a las personas que me quieren. –se animó. –Gracias, jefe.  
-De nada, linda. Me recuerdas a tus padres. Ojala... pudieras recordarlos. –le levantó la barbilla.  
-Sí... yo también espero eso, ¿cómo eran?

Stoick se humedeció los labios.

-Oswald, tu padre, el jefe amable y temerario. Veía por su pueblo y calmó mucha sed de sangre para el resto de la isla. Siempre ayudaba y era un gran ejemplo. Encarceló a todos los delincuentes de Berserk, aunque Dagur los liberó cuando llegó al trono.

La castaña sonrió por conocer un poco más de ellos, aunque también le hizo recordar la locura de Dagur.

-Y Emma, tu madre. Hermosa mujer, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Se parece mucho a ti y a tu hermana Karena. Apoyaba a tu padre en todo, lástima que falleció en ese naufragio.

-¿El mismo en el que yo me perdí? –preguntó culposa.

-Sí. –bajó la mirada al confesar. –Tu padre te buscó como loco, algunos de mi isla apoyamos la búsqueda, pero no había rastro de ti. Creímos que te habías ahogado al igual que tu madre, es sólo que de Emma si encontraron el cuerpo… ahora sabemos que alguien te encontró y te cuidó, y supongo que fueron buenos contigo.

-No, no eran buenos. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Eran excelentes.

El jefe sonrió por la vida feliz que vivió ella, esperando que pronto encontrara la paz que tanto merecía.

.

.

.

 _La tormenta los atrapó en alta mar después de zarpar de Berk. Los botes salvavidas fueron puestos en lugar para que los tripulantes de la fragata estuvieran a salvo, principalmente la familia real de Berserk._

 _-Daggy, cuida a Karena y Heather, yo iré por tu mamá. –le ordenó el robusto hombre mientras los colocaba en el bote._

 _Las princesas sólo lloraban ante los estruendosos relámpagos y el torrencial, fue cuando el inocente niño de unos siete años notó que el agua estaba entrando por un hoyo en la barca._

 _El instinto protector de hermano mayor, y la firme convicción de obedecer lo que le pidió su padre fue lo que lo motivó a cambiarse de bote._

 _Por suerte uno estaba contiguo y logró colocar a Karena primero y después en sus brazos a Heather, pero no podía, así que optó por trasladarse primeramente para después girarse y cargar a la pequeña, sin embargo cuando él cambió de posición el amarre del barco ya no siguió sujetando y la indefensa bebé de unos dos años de edad, empezó alejándose sobre la madera._

 _-¡Heather! –le advirtió Karena, señalando a su hermanita._

 _El heredero notó su error y aunque trató de mover sus manos para acercarse al bote, ya era tarde, el bote se había retirado de la visión de ellos._

 _-¿Heather? –preguntó triste Karena._

 _-¡Heather!_

 _Su hermana menor se había alejado por completo._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Heather! –gritaron repetidamente todos los sobrevivientes de aquel naufragio._

 _Por su parte, la pequeña castaña sólo podía llorar, la lluvia le empapaba la carita, confundiéndose con sus desoladas lágrimas que llegaban hasta formar parte del mar._

 _-¡Papi! ¡Mami! –gritó pidiendo ayuda, con lo poco que podía hablar y recordar._

 _Se abrazó a la bolsa que cargaba y recordó algo que le ayudó cuando jugaba a las escondidas con sus hermanos._

" _Sopla esto" –recordó las palabras dulces de su padre. –Sopla fuerte y alguien irá a ayudarte._

 _Hipando tomó aire y sopló ese cuerno que llevaba consigo, pero no apareció nadie. Siguió soplando y soplando, pero al contrario, el agua sólo llenaba la canoa a cada segundo._

 _La niña que llevaba dos graciosas trenzas perdió sus fuerzas, sujetando ese cuerno y abrazando su bolso fue quedando inconsciente._

 _Horas más tarde, lejos en otro punto lejano, la luz del sol volvió a iluminar el mar y con ella, la silueta de ese pequeño bote que golpeó contra la cubierta de un galeón nómada._

 _-¡Mamá! –gritó un pequeño quien se distraía viendo los hermosos colores del amanecer con su catalejo. –Hay una sirena en ese bote._

 _La mencionada se rio por la imaginación de su pequeño al colocar una tina de agua en la cubierta._

 _-Eret, las sirenas no existen… -y eso era cierto, pero fue cuando notó que no era una sirena, sino una niña dormida y temblando de frío. -¡Eret! ¡Ayúdame a rescatar a esta pequeña! –llamó a su esposo que ajustaba las velas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrió sus ojos, y se levantó asustada. Se talló los parpados y trató de bajar de la cama pero se detuvo._

 _-Tranquila, no pasa nada. –escuchó la voz animada de un niño. -¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Pensé que estabas muerta. –informó como si nada, mientras comía lo que parecía una manzana. -¿Quieres? –ofreció._

 _Heather negó asustada._

 _-¿Dónde está papi? ¿Mami?_

 _El castaño se rascó la cabeza._

 _-Mmm, la verdad no sé. Me llamo Eret, Eretson, hijo de Eret como puedes ver. –insistió ofreciendo la manzana mordida._

 _-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó a punto de llorar._

 _El niño pasaba la mordida de la manzana cuando alguien más entró al pequeño camarote que compartían._

 _-Estás a salvo, pequeña. –se acercó la mujer a la castaña. –Me llamo Mildren Eretson. Él es mi hijo Eret, ¿cómo te llamas tú?_

 _La amabilidad de la mujer le hizo confiar un poco. –Me llamo Heather._

 _-¿Heather qué? –preguntó impaciente el chiquillo, pero su madre le dio una mirada regañada._

 _-Hijo, ve por tu padre. –ordenó._

 _-Sí mi reina. –acató el niño, alegremente._

 _Una vez solas, la mujer se acercó a la de ojos verdes._

 _-Heather, ¿recuerdas qué te pasó?_

 _La castaña negó, la verdad no recordaba, esa memoria había sido bloqueada, empezó a sollozar un poco, así que la dulce mujer le abrazó y la consoló, ese día, ella tuvo una nueva mamá, una nueva familia, una nueva isla a la cual pertenecer; la ayuda había llegado, no como la pequeña Heather Deranged imaginó, pero a fin de cuentas sí lo hizo… quizá ese cuerno si cumplió su propósito._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya al atardecer, Heather se alejó a un farallón retirado de la isla, esperando visualizar en el horizonte a sus amigos quienes volvieran exitosos de esa misión, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa esperanza se hacía más lenta y tardada.  
Sacó su cuerno, recordado que la ayuda siempre vendría.

Lo tocó con fuerza y rogó que alguien lo escuchara para que alguien viniera a socorrer a los hooligans, tal vez no se trataba de pedir ayuda, sino de tener esperanza en que esa ayuda llegaría.  
Cuando notó a sus amigos regresar sonrientes, supo que había funcionado.

No fue la única ocasión que pidió ayuda por medio de ese cuerno. Un par de meses después ella se aventuró a buscar a los suyos nuevamente, encontrándolos en un islote pequeño, se reencontró con sus padres adoptivos y vivió feliz con parte de su familia, pues su hermano Eret había escapado cuando le propusieron ser el líder de la flota, pero eso era otra historia…

Sin embargo la tranquilidad de Heather se vio ofuscada por su hermano biológico, Dagur, quien asaltó la flota de su tribu, los Bog Burglars, y en esa ocasión ella había perdido toda esperanza, incluso llegó a creer que habían muerto, y aunque su padre adoptivo si lo hizo, años después se reencontró con su madre, y volvió a ser la familia que tantas veces había perdido.

En ese antiguo cuerno vikingo, el emblema era de Berk, el cuerno de un berserker, pero la ayuda podía venir de cualquier lado, sólo había que tener esperanza que llegaría.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Desempolvando viejas historias que nunca vieron la luz.

Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

 **Publicado:** 30 de mayo de 2019


End file.
